el hermano del novio
by hakunodame
Summary: como siempre aclarando que los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Tite Kubo creador del Anime/Manga BLEACH y la historia es de Michelle Reid nada mas que adaptada al ichiruki, cabe destacar que la historia esta situada en un universo alterno. espero que esta adaptación les guste igual que las anteriores.
1. Chapter 1

EL HERMANO DEL NOVIO

Capítulo 1

LA habitación había quedado sumida en un terrible silencio. Nadie se movía. Nadie habló. El horror que era la pesadilla de toda joven envenenaba el aire.

Rukia se había dejado caer sobre la silla más próxima, su rostro blanco como la cera. Entre las rodillas, medio ocultas entre los pliegues de delicada seda y encaje estaban sus manos, frías como el hielo y apretando el papel que Ichigo acababa de entregarle.

_Querida Rukia, _decía. _Querida Rukia..._

-¿Cómo ha podido hacerlo?

Las palabras de su tío rompieron el silencio con un sonido ahogado, rasposo y desolado.

Nadie le contestó. Rukia no podía e Ichigo no estaba preparado para hacerlo. Se había quedado de pie junto a la ventana, ajena a todo ahora que su papel en aquella macabra jugada había concluido, mientras cerca de allí una iglesia abarrotada de invitados vestidos con sus mejores galas, aguardaba a unos novios que no llegarían.

Ya habrían empezado a sospechar que algo iba mal; el hecho de que Uryu e Ichigo no estuvieran en el altar ocupando su lugar era ya bastante mal augurio. Su tía estaría mordiéndose las uñas muerta de preocupación mientras Rangiku, su única dama de honor, preciosa con su vestido rosa, estaría esperando a la puerta de la iglesia a una novia con la que ningún hombre quería ya intercambiar promesas.

-Dios... Ha escogido el último momento, ¿verdad? -bramó su tío.

-Sí -contestó Ichigo, aunque aquella única sílaba sonó ahogada. Rukia no hizo ningún movimiento. Sus ojos, violáceos muy oscuros, parecían negros y sin fondo en un rostro tan completamente desprovisto de color. No veía casi nada con ellos. Estaba mirando hacia sí misma, hacia aquel lugar frío y oscuro de su mente en el que se alojaban el horror, el sufrimiento y la humillación, aguardando a que pasase el aturdimiento inicial para apoderarse de ella.

¿Estaría Ichigo tan aturdido como ella? Probablemente. A pesar de su habitual bronceado, parecía pálido. Y se había vestido con un traje gris para asistir a la que iba a haber sido una boda de mañana. No podía haber albergado sospecha alguna de que Uryu fuese a hacer algo así.

Uryu...

Rukia clavó la mirada en sus propias manos, en los dedos que apretabas convulsivamente la hoja de papel.

-Siento tanto que hacer esto...

Los labios le temblaron, pero no el resto de su cuerpo, que se mantenía en una especie de helada inmovilidad que apenas le permitía respirar. Tenía la boca seca, tan seca que parecía tener la lengua pegada al paladar, y el corazón le latía de una forma extraña; unas pulsaciones intensas, gruesas, tanto que estaba empezando a sentirse mareada y con ganas de vomitar...

-Dios... -su tío se movió de repente-. Tengo que ir a decirle a toda esa pobre gente que espera en la iglesia que...

-No es necesario interrumpió Ichigo-. Ya me he ocupado yo. He pensado que sería... lo mejor - concluyó, a pesar de que la palabra le pareciese inadecuada, dada la situación.

En aquel preciso instante, el ruido de un coche que se detenía frente a la casa les indicó que la primera llegada horrorizada de la iglesia acababa de producirse.

"Demasiado pronto", se dijo Rukia. "Todavía no estoy preparada. No puedo mirarles a la cara y...

-¡Rukia!

Era la voz de Ichigo Áspera por la preocupación, y un segundo después sintió que alguien la sujetaba antes de que cayese al suelo hacia delante.

-No quiero ver a nadie -musitó; no estaba inconsciente, pero le faltaba muy poco.

-Claro que no.

Ichigo estaba de rodillas delante de ella, sujetándola contra su pecho, y el fino velo de tul cubría su melena de cabello negro como el carbón que había caído cubriéndole la cara. Ichigo temblaba, percibió vagamente.

-Es Hisana -su tío Byakuya miraba desde la ventana -tu tía, Rukia

-murmuró con á...

En aquel momento la puerta se abrió de par en par y Rukia empezó a temblar violentamente. Ichigo maldijo entre dientes y se movió para poder acurrucarla mejor entre sus brazos y protegerla del aire del salón.

-¡Rukia! gritó su tía, casi histérica-. ¡Mi niña!

-No -gimió ella contra el hombro de Ichigo-. No...

No iba a poder soportarlo. No iba a ser capaz de resistir el dolor de su tía, ni el de su tío... ni siquiera el suyo propio!

Ichigo debió presentirlo porque se puso en pie, llevándola a ella pegada a él, y la tomó en brazos, de modo que su rostro, frío como el hielo, quedó pegado a su cuello caliente y tenso.

-Se ha desmayado –mintió-. Su habitación, señora Hisana... dígame dónde está su habitación.

-Rukia...

Su tía Hisana, su serena y dulce tía, que raramente permitía que las tranquilas aguas que rodeaban su vida se alterasen, se vino abajo por completo, dejándose caer en una de las sillas para echarse a llorar desconsoladamente. Su tío Byakuya se acercó a ella mientras Ichigo, murmurando algo entre dientes, salió de la habitación sin esperar a que le indicasen a dónde debía dirigirse.

El recibidor estaba lleno de gente. Rukia sintió su horrorizada presencia aunque Ichigo mantuvo su rostro oculto, a ignorándolos a todos, subió las escaleras como un escalador, empujado por la adrenalina.

Algunos de los presentes contenían la respiración, y también la voz de Rangiku, que preguntaba algo con brusquedad. Ichigo le contestó, pero Rukia no entendió sus palabras.

-¿Qué habitación?

Su voz sonó ruda, lo bastante como para conseguir penetrar la maraña que la rodeaba, pero aunque intentó concentrarse en la pregunta, no consiguió encontrar la respuesta. No sabía dónde estaban. Con otra maldición entre dientes, Ichigo abrió una puerta con el pie; y luego otra, y otra, hasta que encontró una habitación que sólo podía ser la de la novia por toda la parafernalia nupcial que estaba esparcida por todas partes. Una vez dentro, la sentó a los pies de la cama y cerró de un golpe la puerta.

El silencio los engulló entonces, el mismo silencio denso y duro que los había engullido en el salón después de que Ichigo le entregase la nota.

Él se quedó inmóvil, contemplando su cabeza baja, y de pronto se acercó a ella y tiró del velo de tul que aún llevaba puesto. Sin fijarse en la cantidad de horquillas que lo sujetaban a su pelo, lo rasgó y lo tiró al suelo.

-Lo siento -murmuró-, pero no puedo...

Y se alejó de ella con los puños metidos en los bolsillos.

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle por los arañazos de las horquillas, pero no le importó. Casi agradeció sentir ese dolor porque así supo que aún estaba viva. Y hasta comprendía por qué debía haberlo hecho.

Tenía que resultar patética, sentada allí con su vestido de novia mientras su novio huía en dirección contraria. De pronto la realidad le golpeó en la cara, y un asco que brotaba sin saber de dónde la empujó a ponerse en pie; la carta, que aún seguía llevando en el puño cerrado, cayó al suelo olvidada mientras ella intentaba ciega de rabia tirar de las diminutas perlas que cerraban el cuerpo del vestido por delante.

-¡Ayúdame! -le rogó desesperada, con las manos y el cuerpo entero temblándole, la expresión que hasta entonces había sido de aturdimiento transformada en un odio torturado.

La seda se rasgó al tirar, pero no le importó... de pronto, su mayor preocupación era salir de aquel vestido, deshacerse de todo lo que pudiera conectarla, aunque fuera remotamente, con Uryu o con el día de la boda.

-¡Ayúdame, por amor de Dios!

-¡No puedo, Rukia!

Ichigo parecía sorprendido, y esa sorpresa le hizo mirarle.

-¿Por qué no? -le preguntó sugiriendo una condena-. Has hecho todo lo que podías hacer para destrozarme este día. ¿Por qué no puedes ayudarme a destrozar este vestido?

Su repentino ataque lo obligó a retroceder, y un músculo tembló en su mandíbula apretada. Sus ojos marrones se oscurecieron al querer decir algo, y Rukia lo desafió irguiéndose, retándolo a que negase lo que acababa de decir. Pero Ichigo no podía hacerlo, y apretó los dientes.

Dejándose llevar por una nueva ola de violencia interior, Rukia tiró del cuerpo del vestido y la rica seda se rasgó de parte a parte, lanzando los diminutos botones en forma de pera a todas partes; la cama, el suelo, la alfombra...

Ichigo se quedó mirando uno de aquellos botones que fue a aterrizar a sus pies mientras Rukia se desprendía del vestido hasta quedar, de pie y temblando, con el body de encaje y las medias de seda.

-Esto es peor que una violación -murmuró entre dientes, abrazándose.

-Dios, Rukia, no... –contestó el, y dio un paso hacia ella con un brazo extendido que luego dejó caer, consciente de que no podía decir nada porque nada podía borrar el dolor y la degradación que estaba sintiendo, y se giró en dirección a la puerta.

-Voy a... a decirle a alguien que...

-¡No! -gritó ella, e ichigo se detuvo a un paso de la puerta-. No -repitió en voz más baja-. Puedes irte si quieres, pero no quiero que nadie se acerque a esta habitación.

Una cosa era permitir que Ichigo presenciase su derrumbamiento, ya que él había sido el portador de la noticia y otra muy distinta permitir que los demás también lo presenciasen. No quería ver a nadie. A nadie. Ni a Rangiku, su mejor amiga, ni siquiera a su tía.

No le importaba estar en ropa interior delante de él. Es más, Ichigo se había opuesto a ella desde el momento en que Uryu se la había presentado como su...

-No.

Pensar en Uryu azuzaba la sensación de náusea y tuvo que respirar profundamente varias veces para recuperar la serenidad. Se apretaba con tanta fuerza los brazos que podría haberse hecho sangre con las uñas. Entonces sintió algo frío rozar su piel y se miró la mano

Izquierda. Un diamante titiló a la luz, y de un tirón se lo sacó del dedo y volvió a mirar a Ichigo.

-Ten -le dijo, tirándole el anillo a los pies-. Puedes devolvérselo cuando vuelvas a verlo. No lo quiero volver a verlo más.

Con la imagen de Ichigo agachándose para recógelo, entró rápidamente en el cuarto de baño de la habitación, cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella. Tenía una sensación pesada en su interior, como si todos los órganos hubieran colapsado hechos un montón en la boca del estómago.

Necesitaba una ducha. La piel le temblaba de repulsión y necesitaba desesperadamente hacerla desaparecer. Fue a quitarse el body de seda blanca cuando vio liga de satén y

Encaje azul pálido que llevaba en el muslo, justo por encima de una de las medias y una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios al pensar en lo ridícula que debía haberla encontrado Ichigo.

Las lágrimas le cegaron la visión, lágrimas que serían las primeras de muchas otras que vendrían después, y se las secó con rabia antes de entrar en la ducha. Con manos temblorosas giró los grifos y el agua empezó a caer. Rukia se quedó inmóvil, los ojos cerrados, la cabeza hacia atrás, sin preocuparse de si se escaldaba, siempre y cuando consiguiera borrar hasta el último vestigio de la novia.

Imposible saber cuánto tiempo estuvo así, porque no se permitió pensar, ni siquiera sentir, pero al final del túnel en el que la sumió el receso de su mente, oyó que llamaban a la puerta del baño, oyó voces, la de su tía desesperada y aguda, la de Rangiku, clara y preocupada.

Los murmullos oscuros de Ichigo se mezclaron con ella, diciendo Dios sabe qué. Ni lo sabía ni le importaba, siempre que consiguiera mantenerlas alejadas de ella. Después, el silencio volvió a caer, un silencio sólido que calmaba el calor de su corazón y la ayudaba a mantener la cara bajo el agua de la ducha.

Más adelante habría tiempo de sobra para soportar todas esas miradas de lástima. Aquellos minutos eran para sí misma, sólo para ella; unos minutos para intentar asimilar en que se había convertido: en una novia plantada en el altar.

Un nervio le tembló en la mejilla. La humillación ocupaba el lugar en el que solía asentarse el corazón. Que idiota había sido al imaginarse que Kurosaki Ichigo iba a permitir que se casara con su hermano.

Lo había sabido desde aquel primer encuentro, yendo de la mano de Uryu, que Ichigo iba a hacer todo lo posible porque rompieran.

Uryu... Una imagen de su rostro, sonriente y de facciones suaves, se apareció ante sus ojos para atormentarla. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle algo así?

-Rukia...

Los nudillos que sonaron en la puerta le hicieron dar un respingo, y a punto estuvo de resbalar en la ducha al oír aquella voz profunda al otro lado.

Así que todas aquellas otras voces preocupadas no habían conseguido doblegar a la de Ichigo; tampoco había escapado como su hermano. Seguía estando allí, al otro lado de la puerta, dispuesto como siempre a aceptar sus responsabilidades hasta el final.

Ichigo. El hermano mayor. El que había alcanzado el éxito. La cabeza del imperio Kurosaki. El hombre con la espalda lo bastante ancha como para soportar lo que el destino le echase encima.

Y ahora era ella la carga que Uryu había echado sus hombros.

-Rukia...

La voz venía de mucho más cerca, y abrió los _ojos._

A través de la nube de vapor, vio la figura de Ichigo al otro lado de la puerta de la ducha esperándola con una toalla.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que podías entrar? -dijo, demasiado turbada como para preocuparse de su desnudez... ni interior ni exterior. El agua seguía cayéndole sobre el cuerpo.

EI no apartó la mirada de sus _ojos... _ni siquiera para echar un breve vistazo a su cuerpo.

-Vamos -le dijo con suavidad, extendiendo la toalla-. Ya llevas demasiado tiempo ahí dentro.

Rukia se echó a reír sin saber por qué, pero fue la risa carente de humor y más débil a indefensa que cualquier otra cosa. ¿Demasiado tiempo para qué? Al fin y al cabo, no pensaba ir a ninguna otra parte. Volvió a cerrar los _ojos _y dejó que el agua siguiera batiendo contra su cara.

-Esconderte ahí no va a servir de nada, ya lo sabes.

-Déjame en paz, Ichigo. Ya has conseguido lo que querías, así que ahora, déjame en paz.

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso

Soltó un extremo de la toalla para poder cerrar los grifos. El nuevo silencio se vio envuelto en el vapor que subía de los azulejos mojados del suelo, y miró hacia abajo para verlo subir en espiral siguiendo su cuerpo, a lo largo de sus piernas, en torno a sus caderas, alrededor de sus senos.

-No me quería -murmuró con voz carente de emoción-. Después de todo lo que me había dicho, no me quería. Sintió la toalla alrededor de los hombros y que las manos de Ichigo la

Sostenían allí mientras la obligaba con gentileza a salir de la ducha.

-Sí que te quería Rukia -contestó él, abrazándola con el resto de la toalla-. Pero también quería a Orihime. La verdad es que no tenía derecho a prometerle nada a otra mujer mientras siguiera queriéndola a ella.

«Sí... Orihime», se dijo en silencio. El primer y único amor de Uryu».

-Y tuviste que hacerla entrar de nuevo en su vida -lo acusó.

-Sí -suspiró él masajeando suavemente su espalda-. No te lo vas a creer, Rukia, pero lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo Por alguna razón, aquella disculpa le llegó tan adentro que se volvió hacia él y con toda la rabia amarga, cegadora y calcinante, lanzó una mano que fue a estrellarse contra su cara.

Él admitió la bofetada sin tan siquiera parpadear, y no la soltó, sino que se quedó mirándola con aquellos ojos tan cafés y tan fríos y los labios apretados en una línea.

Hubiera querido llorar, pero no pudo. Quería patalear, gritar, pegarle, soltar todo el dolor y la ira que la saturaban por dentro, pero no pudo. Lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue quedarse allí, en el círculo de sus brazos, y mirarlo con sus enormes ojos violetas mientras se preguntaba si aquella mirada cenicienta contenía satisfacción o culpabilidad.

Se lo había advertido. Unas seis semanas antes, Ichigo le había advertido que no se iba a limitar a hacerse a un lado y permitir que se casara con su hermano. Desde el instante en que se vieron por primera vez en el elegante espacio del recibidor de la casa de Rafe, su rechazo había estado allí, poniendo en pie de guerra unas defensas que ni siquiera sabía que poseía hasta -que se encontraron con esa mirada.

Hasta aquel momento ella había sido simplemente Kuchiki Rukia, hija adorada de unos excelentes difuntos padres, orgullosa de la mezcla de su sangre porque jamás la habían hecho sentirse de otra manera... hasta que aquellos _ojos _duros como el acero la habían mirado de arriba abajo.

Entonces, por primera vez en su vida, había experimentado los prejuicios, y la extraña combinación de pelo liso y negro como el carbón, _ojos violáceos _oscuros y piel tan blanca como la leche, que hasta entonces había hecho que la gente se volviera a mirarla admirada, se transformó de pronto en algo de lo que podía avergonzarse. Había estrechado la mano que Ichigo le había tendido a modo de saludo, pero consciente por instinto de que no deseaba rozarse con ella, ni siquiera estar en la misma habitación.

Y sin embargo no sólo había estrechado su mano durante más tiempo del necesario, sino que la expresión de sus ojos le había helado la sangre en las venas. Aquel había sido el momento en el que Ichigo Kurosaki le había hecho saber que era alguien no apto para entrar a formar parte de la gran familia Kurosaki.

Y su victoria había llegado al fin, lo que le permitía ser un poco caritativo. Ofrecer su consuelo a los que sufren. Se separó de él y se ciñó la toalla para intentar dejar de temblar antes de salir de nuevo al dormitorio. Milagrosamente no quedaba ni rastro de su atuendo nupcial. Habían limpiado por completo la habitación mientras había estado escondida en el baño. El vestido, los jirones de tela, los botones, todo había desaparecido, dejando sólo su bata de baño a los pies de la cama y las maletas, tan cuidadosamente preparadas la noche anterior, aun apiladas al lado de la puerta.

Dejó caer la toalla y se puso la bata, sin importarle que Ichigo la hubiese seguido desde el baño. No le importaba mostrarle su desnudez, especialmente sabiendo que su cuerpo no despertaba el más mínimo interés en él.

Se volvió a mirarlo al tiempo que se ceñía el cinturón a la cintura. El estaba de pie en la puerta del baño, sin apoyarse y tenso.

-Te he mojado el traje -le dijo, y él se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Luego se acercó a la cómoda.

-Ten -le dijo, ofreciéndole un vaso medio lleno de algún licor.

-¿Medicinal? -se burló ella al aceptarlo. La conmoción que antes había dejado sus miembros lánguidos y como de goma ahora los había vuelto rígidos, tanto que hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama fue un ejercicio doloroso.

-Como quieras llamarlo -contestó él. De hecho... -se volvió y tomo otra copa-, yo también necesito un poco de lo mismo -y se sentó junto a ella

-. Bébetelo. Te ayudara.

Hizo girar el líquido ámbar en el vaso antes de acercárselo a los labios desvaídos. El hizo lo mismo, y sus brazos se rozaron con el movimiento. Era muy extraño que fuese el mismo hombre que se había pasado las últimas seis semanas evitándola a toda costa quien pareciera feliz de poder estar tan cerca de ella como le fuese posible.

Rukia lo miró entonces. La tensión se palpaba en su mandíbula, en las líneas duras de su perfil. No se parecía nada a Uryu. Los dos hermanos eran radicalmente distintos. Ichigo tenía el pelo anaranjado, y Uryu lo tenía de color negro azulado, tan azulado que no le había sorprendido en demasía saber más tarde que eran sólo medios hermanos. Lo que también explicaba el lapso de diez años entre sus edades. Uryu era el más atractivo de los dos, el poseedor de una despreocupada sonrisa que encajaba con su carácter abierto y sin complicaciones. O eso le había parecido a ella, se corrigió mientras tomaba otro sorbo

De brandy, y el licor se abrió paso a llamaradas en su garganta. Por lo menos así recuperaría algo del calor perdido.

-¿Qué ha pasado con todo lo que había aquí? preguntó.

-Tu tía y tu amiga lo recogieron todo mientras estabas en el baño. Necesitaban... sentirse útiles.

-Me sorprende que Rangiku no te haya echado - murmuró.

-¿Y por qué no tu tía?

-No. Mi tía jamás ha sido descortés con alguien en su propia casa.

-No como yo, ¿no?

-No como yo - admitió, sin querer preguntarse por qué estarían manteniendo aquella absurda conversación precisamente en su dormitorio.

-Sí que intentó echarme -admitió tras otro sorbo-, pero la convencí de que con mi presencia aquí podrías llevar todo esto mucho mejor.

-Porque a ti no te importa.

Sabía exactamente por qué se había aferrado a él y no a otra persona. -Eso no es del todo cierto, Rukia -contestó, casi malhumorado-. Sé que no te lo vas a creer, pero yo supe desde el principio que Uryu no era hombre adecuado para ti. Sí, es cierto -accedió al recibir una mirada cargada de ironía- ...que me he sentido aliviado de que recuperara la cordura antes de que fuera demasiado tarde; pero no me siento precisamente orgulloso de la forma que ha tenido de hacerlo. Y tampoco le perdonaré por el daño que te ha hecho hoy. Nadie añadió

Con dureza...tiene derecho a hacerle daño a otro ser humano de la forma en que te lo ha hecho a ti. Si te sirve de consuelo, puedo decirte que ni Orihime ni él se sienten bien por...

-No, no me sirve -le cortó, poniéndose de pie-. Y no quiero oírlo.

Se llevó el vaso a los labios y apuró su contenido quedándose así, con la espalda arqueada, los ojos cerrados, la respiración contenida, mientras absorbía el calor del licor.

No quería sentir nada aún. No estaba preparada. Ni siquiera quería pensar... ni en ella, ni en Ichigo, y mucho menos en Orihime y Uryu.

-Está bien, Ichigo -dejó el vaso y se volvió hacia él de pronto. Seguía estando tremendamente pálida, pero sus labios empezaban a recuperar algo de color-. Sé que todo esto ha sido una odisea para ti y te doy las gracias por haberte comportado como un hermano, pero ya estoy mucho mejor y te agradecería que te marchases.

Antes de que todo se le echara encima, antes de que empezase el verdadero dolor, antes...

Pero él negó con la cabeza y ni siquiera hizo ademán de levantarse de la cama, y Rukia dio un respingo de alarma cuando él tiró de ella por la cintura para que se sentara de nuevo junto a él.

-Todavía no voy a marcharme -le informó-. He de hacerte una proposición, y quiero que me dejes terminar antes de decir nada. Sé que estás aturdida y que no estás en condiciones de tomar decisiones de ningún tipo, pero voy a obligarte a tomar esta determinación por la sencilla razón de que, si accedes, podremos salvar al menos tu orgullo de todo este desastre.

Hizo una pausa y después la mir6 directamente a ojos y sin pestañear.

-Querrías casarte conmigo en lugar de con mi hermano, Rukia?

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO,ESTA HISTORIA LASUBIRE POR CAPITULOSYA QUE ESTA EN PROCESO Y LAS ANTERIORES ESTABAN COMPLETAS ESPERO DISFRUTENDE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA Y TENGO OTRO PROYECTO EN PROCESO gracias por leer mis fics **


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

DURANTE unos segundos, Rukia experimentó un completo bloqueo mental.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? -escupió al fin-. ¡Pero si tú no soportas ni mi presencia!

-Eso no es cierto, Rukia -negó Ichigo.

Rukia no quería seguir escuchando a intentó levantarse, pero las piernas no le obedecieron. Su cuerpo entero era como una masa de roca inerte, hendida por el rayo de las últimas dos horas y a punto de desmoronarse.

Ichigo asió sus manos y las retuvo en su propio regazo para obligarla a mirarlo. Estaba tan pálido como ella, pero parecía decidido. Rukia temblaba de tal forma que hasta la cabeza parecía sacudirse violentamente. Apenas podía respirar por la contracción de sus pulmones.

-Sé que no soy Uryu -concedió él tristemente-, y que nunca lo seré. Es mi medio hermano, y tan distinto de mi como... como Orihime de ti, pero...

¡Orihime! Aquel nombre estaba empezando a perseguirla; el nombre, un rostro dulce de ojos grises y un cabello largo castaño rojizo y suave. Orihime era el arquetipo de Venus, la muñeca de porcelana, mientras que ella...

-¡Es la mujer adecuada para Uryu, Rukia! –le dijo con fuerza Ichigo, casi como si hubiese podido leerle el pensamiento-. ¡Siempre lo ha sido! Ya de pequeños se llevaban de maravilla y se hicieron novios antes de que un absurdo malentendido empujase Orihime a irse a vivir con su madre a Norteamérica el año pasado...

-¡Te he dicho antes que no quiero saber nada de todo eso! -le gritó, intentando desesperadamente escapar del tornado negro que amenazaba con absorberla.

-¡Está bien! -contestó él, intentando calmarse con una profunda inspiración-. Escúchame entonces.

-Dentro de tres días, tu tía y tu tío han de marcharse a un crucero de tres meses. ¿Crees que de verdad van a marcharse después de lo que te ha ocurrido?

-Rukia se lo quedó mirando. Había olvidado por completo los planes de sus tíos. Llevaban años soñando con aquel crucero, y habían decidido hacer el sueño realidad ahora que la sobrina de la que tan amorosamente se habían ocupado durante nueve años iba a dejar el nido.

-No tienen por qué preocuparse por mí -le contestó-. Les diré que... -¿Qué vas a decirles? -la desafió cuando ella no encontró palabras-. - ¿Qué vas a estar perfectamente aquí sola sufriendo durante los tres próximos meses?

-No voy a sufrir.

-Bien -asintió-. Me alegro de saber que tienes el coraje suficiente como para no hundirte, pero ¿Les dejarías tú a ellos solos si les hubiese ocurrido algo tan terrible como lo que te ha ocurrido a ti? Por supuesto que no -contestó por ella-. Y si te las arreglaras para convencerlos de que se marchen, ¿crees que disfrutarían del crucero, sabiendo que te han dejado aquí sola?

-Me iría a casa de Rangiku...

Ella se va a casar dentro de un par de meses –le recordó

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Él hizo un gesto como si la pregunta no tuviese importancia.

-Simplemente lo sé, e imponerle tu presencia en este momento sería como una nube negra que echaría a perder la alegría a su boda.

-¡Lo que no significa que tenga que _imponerte _mi presencia a ti!

-espetó, dolida.

-¿Por qué no? -le preguntó, y la determinación de su mirada parecía estar horadando un agujero en ella-. Si alguien se lo merece, ése soy yo. ¡Antes has dicho que todo esto es culpa mía, y sé muy bien que es así! -admitió-. Fui yo quien llamó a Orihime para hablarle de Uryu y de ti. Fui yo quien le aconsejó que volviese si seguía sintiendo algo por mi hermano. ¡Y fui yo quien los animó a verse, quien se las arregló para que se vieran siempre que fuera posible, para que Uryu se diera cuenta del error que cometía casándose contigo!

-¡Dios, cómo te odio! -masculló, y se dejó caer boca abajo sobre la cama; tanto le dolía y por tantos lugares que el cuerpo entero le temblaba.

-¡Escúchame! -dijo él, y para sorpresa de Rukia se tumbó. También sobre la cama, a su lado, con tanta naturalidad como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo a estar cerca de ella, cuando mismamente el día anterior apenas podía soportar mirarla... -Rukia-, susurró y con mano insegura acarició suavemente los mechones húmedos de su pelo. La mano le temblaba casi imperceptiblemeblemente-. Lo admito.

Me siento culpable si quieres llamarlo así. Te debo una, así que déjame ayudarte a pasar por esto con algo de dignidad. -Ofreciéndote para ocupar el lugar de tu hermano – su risa tuvo tintes de histeria-. ¿Cuántos años tienes?-le preguntó.

-Treinta y cuatro -contestó con una mueca.

-Yo tengo veintidós -le informó-. Uryu, veinticuatro.

-Ya lo sé -dijo entre dientes y se levantó bruscamente de su lado-. ¡Ya sé que no soy ninguna maravilla comparada con mi hermano! No te estoy pidiendo que me quieras sino que... me des la oportunidad de ayudarte a pasar los próximos meses mientras superas todo esto.

Lo más probable era que jamás lo superase.

-¿Y qué vas a obtener tú a cambio?

No llevaba tres años trabajando para Kurosaki sin haber aprendido ya que su reverenciado presidente no hacía absolutamente nada sin tener una buena razón.

-Como tú, yo también salvaría el honor de la familia.

-Tanto te preocupa el honor de tu familia? -le preguntó con escepticismo.

-Mi hermano podría quedar excluido de todos los círculos sociales de la ciudad por la forma en que te ha utilizado, Rukia. Eso ensuciaría el nombre de la familia.

Utilizado... Volvió a dejarse caer sobre las almohadas. Sí, Uryu la había utilizado con sus promesas de amor eterno y pasión. ¡Y la única virtud que podía atribuirle era la fortaleza con que había resistido sus ruegos para que hiciesen el amor antes de la boda!

-Dios...

Tuvo que levantarse a todo correr de la cama y salir disparada hacia el baño, donde vomitó mientras Rafe le sujetaba el pelo a la espalda y por la cintura. Qué humillante... una virgen el día de su boda sin fin y novio al que le importase un comino que se hubiera estado guardando para él.

Abrió los grifos del lavabo y se echó agua fría a la Cara. Ichigo se equivocaba en una cosa: valía diez veces más que su hermano, y en un sentido que no tenía nada que ver con el aspecto físico ni con el encanto; ni siquiera con el amor que aún le palpitaba en el pecho, a pesar del dolor que le había infligido.

Tenía que ver con aquella... responsabilidad tan hondamente arraigada en él. La clase de cualidad que le había empujado a hablar con la antigua novia de su hermano para ponerla al corriente de las intenciones de Uryu. Tenía que ver con aquella necesidad de arreglar lo que otro de su misma sangre había destrozado.

-No voy a casarme contigo, Ichigo -le dijo, apoyándose pesadamente contra el lavabo-. No pienso salvarte el cuello a costa del mío. No pienso degradarme mis sometiéndome a otro modo de explotación de un Kurosaki.

-No pretendo explotarte -protestó.

-Sí, sí que lo pretendes.

Levantó la cara para mirarlo a través del espejo, y después se quedó allí, contemplando el vacío que era su propio a irreconocible rostro. Las lágrimas empezaron a quemarle los ojos, y se los cubrió con una mano.

Ichigo la hizo darse la vuelta y la cobijó entre sus brazos, y Rukia lo sintió suspirar cuando notó que ella se resistía a las lágrimas.

-No me queda nada... susurró-. Nada...

-Pero eso pronto cambiara -murmuró él-: Vente conmigo, ahora, Rukia

-la animó con voz profunda -. Por ahora sólo tú, yo y Uryu sabemos lo que hay en esa carta. Sólo nosotros tres conocemos la verdadera razón de que hoy no haya boda. Ni siquiera tu tío lo sabe...sólo que Uryu ha decidido no casarse contigo.

Podemos decirles que mi hermano ha llegado a saber lo nuestro. Que tú y yo nos hemos enamorado. Uryu no intentará desmentirlo. Simplemente se alegrara de que hayamos encontrado la forma de hacerle salir de este lío. Los invitados ya han estado especulando porque has preferido quedarte a solas conmigo y no con otra persona.

Digámosles que tú y yo nos vamos juntos para casarnos en una ceremonia íntima y tranquila. Y démosles algo a lo que agarrarse, Rukia... ¡un poco esperanza!

-Todo está en las maletas -contestó en voz baja -. No tengo nada que ponerme.

-Eso podemos arreglarlo enseguida -contestó él y la tensión abandonó su cuerpo al reconocer en sus palabras una rendición. -Brevemente la abrazó para darle ánimos y después la hizo salir de nuevo al dormitorio; luego abrió la puerta del pasillo y Rukia vio todas sus maletas.

-¿Cuál quieres que abra?

-Rukia las miró sin parpadear. Su ajuar. Las ropas habían ido comprando durante semanas sólo con el propósito de complacer a Uryu. Señaló una de las maletas y dio media vuelta, porque la mera idea de llevar puesto algo que lo que había metido allí la llenaba de horror.

Ichigo recogió el pequeño maletín de fin de semana y lo dejó sobre la cama para abrirlo. Rukia se acercó a la cama y se quedó mirando su contenido junto a él. Desde las cosas de aseo a la ropa interior nueva, y la tensión entre ellos empezó a crecer. Aquella era la maleta que había usado ara su noche de bodas. Contenía sólo la clase de cosas que una novia quería tener cerca en tal ocasión. Cosas suaves, delicadas, sexys, con las que tentar a su marido.

Sin una sola palabra y apretando los dientes, escogió unas braguitas de seda blanca y un sujetador a juego y el traje de chaqueta color verde manzana que había pensado llevar tras su parada en París. Después iban a pasar todo un mes de luna de miel en la Seychelles. Con aquello en las manos, entró en el cuarto de baño.

La puerta se cerró a su espalda e Ichigo se quedó de, pie con la mirada clavada en la puerta durante un rato antes de darse la vuelta hacia la maleta y, en un acto de violencia que habría sorprendido a la propia Rukia, de un solo manotazo lanzó la maleta volando al suelo.

Cuando ella salió de nuevo del baño, vestida y con el pelo recogido en un sencillo mono, encontró la habitación limpia y recogida. Ichigo estaba junto a la ventana, grande, oscuro y poderoso, con el ceño fruncido, pero cuando la vio aparecer, sonrió.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó.

Rukia asintió, sabiendo que no debería permitir que pasara algo así, pero sin la fuerza suficiente como para oponerse.

Ichigo tenía razón en una cosa: él era la única persona con la que ella podía compartir aquel tormento porque precisamente él había sido quien lo había instigado en un primer momento.

-Déjame hablar a mí -le aconsejó cuando iban ya a salir, y ella no contestó. Se limitó a asentir. Tenía que confiar en él. Era la única forma de superar aquel momento.

Cuando entraron en el salón, su tía, con las mejillas rojas _y los ojos _hinchados de llorar, no se parecía nada a la mujer brillante, feliz, exultante de alegría que Rukia había visto salir hacia la iglesia aquella mañana. Había desaparecido el vestido azul Jacinto que llevaba puesto y la pamela sobre la que la misma Rukia y su tío le habían tomado el pelo desde el día que se la compró.

Al verlos entrar se levantó, aún tan aturdida que necesitó de la ayuda de su marido. Y de pronto los encontró viejos y frágiles, incapaces de superar el horror la emoción de lo ocurrido.

Ver a Rukia casada felizmente con Uryu había significado el fin del compromiso que nueve años atrás los había unido a ella, tras la muerte en un accidente tráfico de sus padres, y mientras ella había planeado el día de su vida, aquellas dos maravillosas personas habían estado preparando el crucero de sus sueños con la misma ilusión que dos adolescentes que por fin se ven libres del control paterno.

E Ichigo tenía razón: no podía echárselo a perder.

-Rukia...

La voz temblorosa de su tía provocó en ella una nueva oleada de lágrimas al verla correr para abrazarla.

-Estoy bien -le aseguró, cerrando los _ojos. 'No iba _a ser capaz de soportarlo-. De verdad que te estoy por encima de la cabeza gris de su tía, vio a su tío -. Lo siento tanto -susurró, incapaz de dejar de decirlo.

Ichigo se acercó a ella y la rodeó por la cintura intentando darle apoyo.

-Señor Byakuya...

-Espero que tu hermano sea al menos capaz de sentir vergüenza por lo que ha hecho hoy-dijo el tío de Rukia.

-Con todo el respeto, señor, mi hermano tenía la libertad de cambiar de opinión hasta el último momento... igual que Rukia podía cambiar la suya -añadió.

-¡Mi pobre niña! -gimió su tía, y Rukia la ayudó a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá; consciente de que no podía aguantar de pie mucho más. Una vez sentadas, la mujer lloró amargamente sobre su hombro. -De todas formas, si es hombre cabal debería hacer frente a sus obligaciones -continuó el tío de Rukia -. Al menos, podría haber dejado a mi sobrina de forma menos cruel.

En este caso, no era ya su obligación casarse replicó-. Es que mi hermano se ha negado a casarse con Rukia porque ha descubierto que... que está enamorada de mí.

Rukia apoyó la cabeza en el reposacabezas de piel y cerró los ojos, agotada. Jamás se había sentido tan vacía y extenuada. Ichigo conducía en silencio ahora que lo peor había pasado ya. Si, había sido muy listo; había estado muy alerta durante toda la odisea. No había permitido que nadie hablase con ella a solas, y ni siquiera había permitido que su tío cuestionase sus aseveraciones.

Y curiosamente su tío había respetado la forma en que Ichigo parecía proteger lo que debía considerar ya suyo. Ichigo les había explicado con suma sencillez que se habían enamorado en su primer encuentro; que los dos habían estado intentando luchar contra sus sentimientos desde entonces y que después, tal y como esperaría de ella su tío, Rukia se había negado a echarse atrás en un matrimonio con el que ya se consideraba comprometida. Al final y por pura desesperación, había dicho Ichigo, el mismo había hablado con su hermano para explicárselo todo aquella misma mañana.

Que Uryu se hubiese negado a casarse con una mujer enamorada de su hermano era natural dadas las circunstancias, les habían dicho. Se había disculpado por dolor y la vergüenza que les habían hecho pasar, no lamentaba que la boda se hubiera cancelado.

Después les había informado serenamente de que pretendía Llevarse a Rukia con él para casarse en la intimidad, y que, al igual que ellos, pretendían abandonar el país para marcharse en una larga luna de miel hasta que las aguas volvieran a su cauce.

Y en aquel momento estaban ya en el coche, de camino a... no tenía ni idea de a dónde iban, y tampoco le importaba. El que Ichigo hubiera conseguido convencer a sus tíos de que lo ocurrido había sido para mejor le servía de consuelo. Se habían marchado de su casa sabiendo que pronto se marcharían a disfrutar de su crucero soñado en la confianza de que su sobrina está en buenas manos.

Pero, aunque Ichigo podía haberla salvado de ser etiquetada como una novia plantada en el altar, se equivocaba en lo de que su solución podía mejorar el estado de su orgullo, porque ahora, a ojos de todos aquellos que le importaban, era ella quien había dejado plantado al novio y no al contrario. Además seguía sintiéndose utilizada, enganchada y rechazada. Y ninguna mentira, por bien presentada que estuviera, podría aliviar la terrible sensación de pérdida que estaba sintiendo.

El coche se detuvo y abrió los ojos para encontrarse frente a la elegante mansión de los Kurosaki, en uno de los barrios más prestigioso de Londres. Sin decir una palabra, Ichigo se bajó del coche, abrió su puerta y la ayudó a bajar para conducirla en el mismo silencio hasta una casa en la que nunca se había sentido bien recibida.

Al entrar al recibidor, una mujer de corta estatura y pelo rizado, el rostro el vivo retrato de la preocupación, se acercó a ellos.

-Señor Kurosaki -le saludó, agitada-. Cómo me alegro de que ya esté en casa. El teléfono no ha dejado de sonar... -como si las palabras de la mujer lo hubiesen conjurado, el aparato empezó a sonar Todo el mundo quiere hablar con usted. Dicen que su hermano ha plantado a su...

Entonces vio a Rukia, medio oculta tras Ichigo, y se puso colorada como

Un tomate primero y pálido como el papel después.

-Dios mío, lo siento. Yo...

Ichigo hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

-¡Desenchufe ese maldito teléfono, señora Clough! -le ordenó de mala gana, y se volvió para pasar un brazo por los hombros de Rukia y guiarla hacia la planta de arriba, a una habitación que sólo podía ser su estancia privada, a juzgar por la absoluta masculinidad del lugar.

-Siéntate -le dijo, señalando un sillón de piel marrón junto a una antigua chimenea-. No tardare. Sólo quiero quitarme esta ropa. Y desapareció por otra puerta, dejándola con la Mirada clavada en el sillón. La mente se le había quedado en blanco.

Intentó moverse, pero no pudo...no podía recordar qué hacer para conseguir que los músculos se movieran. Sentía los músculos de la cara rígidos, y le dolían los hombros por la tensión. Las sienes le palpitaban, tenía el estómago revuelto y sentía los ojos arder, no por las lágrimas, sino por un calor seco.

Oyó el ruido del agua al caer y lo reconoció como la ducha, pero eso fue todo. El tiempo fue pasando y el silencio de la habitación no hizo mella en ella. Con los brazos caídos a lo largo del cuerpo, los dedos de las manos extruidamente pesados. Las comisuras de labios también hacia abajo, como si un peso tirara de ellas. Siguió mirando el sillón, inmóvil.

Ichigo volvió y se paró en seco al verla. El olor a jabón masculino impregnó el aire mientras la miraba atentamente con el ceño fruncido.

-Rukia -la llamó, pronunciando cuidadosamente su nombre. Ella no se volvió... no pudo hacerlo. Era incapaz responder. La pesadez se había adueñado de sus piernas, clavándolas, transformándolas en dos pedazos madera clavadas en el suelo. La cabeza le pesaba también; tenía la sensación de que alguien la

Presionaba en todo lo alto.

Ichigo se acercó a ella y el perfume de su jabón se acentuó. Era una sensación muy extraña, aquella pesadez paralizante que lo había bloqueado todo salvo sus sentidos, que parecían funcionar bien: el olfato, el oído incluso el tacto parecía intacto cuando él la sujetó por la barbilla para poder estudiar su rostro.

Lo vio fruncir aún más el ceño. Vio cómo la preocupación oscurecía sus ojos mieles. Se había duchado y se había vestido con una camisa azul y unos pantalones de lino informales que se le ceñían perfectamente la cintura.

-¿Te vas a desmayar? -le preguntó en voz baja.

"Sí", pensó. Creo que sí. Y cerró los ojos en el mismo instante en que sintió que el peso de su cuerpo se desplazaba hacia él. Ichigo la sujetó, maldiciendo entre dientes al levantarla en brazos, y una vez más sintió que el hombre que le había arruinado la vida la Llevaba en brazos a una enorme cama de la habitación contigua donde la dejó antes de desaparecer en otra habitación que solo podía ser otro baño, a juzgar por el sonido del agua al correr.

Volvió con un vaso de agua y una toallita, que le aplicó a la frente. Sus maneras eran delicadas y la toalla deliciosamente fresca. Sentir que su muslo la rozaba levemente resultaba extrañamente reconfortante.

-Me recuerdas a una muñeca -le dijo con sequedad-. Una muñeca de cuerda frágil y muy temperamental a la que le hubiese quitado la llave.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió débilmente.

-Él también sonrió. Era algo extraño, algo que no le había visto hacer antes y que cambiaba por completo la estructura de su rostro, suavizando sus líneas masculinas y duras y añadiendo una nueva dimensión a su persona que resultaba muy inquietante, aunque no hubiera podido decir por qué.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos.

-Quiero que te tomes esto...

Levantó de nuevo los párpados y vio que Ichigo le había acercado el vaso de agua y dos píldoras blancas en la palma de la mano.

-No -se negó-. No quiero tomar somníferos.

-No son somníferos -le aseguró-. Son unos relajantes muy suaves que se pueden comprar en la farmacia sin prescripción médica. Yo los tomo cuando tengo que hacer viajes largos de avión -le explicó-. No te dormirás si no quieres, pero te ayudaran a relajarte. Estás tensa como la cuerda de un piano –añadió, y acarició su mano.

Fue una sorpresa: No solo su caricia, sino descubrir que tenía las manos apretadas en puño. Los brazos, los hombros, el cuello, las piernas...todo tan cargado de tensión que la presión le hacía temblar.

-Además, no pienso darte a elegir -añadió con suavidad, y antes de que ella pudiese hacer nada, él le metió las dos pastillas en la boca. A punto estuvo de ahogarse con el agua que le hizo tragar a continuación.

-Lo siento -se disculpó ante su mirada acusadora -. Pero necesitas que alguien te empuje un poco en este momento. Así no tienes que pensar. Sí... en eso tenía que estar de acuerdo. Pensar era sufrir y por el momento ya estaba sufriendo, y más de necesario.

Con un suspiro que parecía brotar de un recóndito lugar de sí misma, volvió a cerrar los ojos en espera que las pastillas hicieran lo que tuvieran que hacer. Se sentía como esas personas que tras sufrir un accidente de coche echan a andar sin darse cuenta de que están heridos.

Eso era lo que había estado haciendo desde que la llegada de Ichigo redujera a cenizas su mundo. Y cuando por fin encontrarse el valor necesario para enfrentarse a lo ocurrido, sería cuando se hundiera por completo. Y cuando eso ocurriera, podía verse envuelta en una segunda colisión, una que Ya dejase tan atrapada entre los hierros que no podría volver a levantarse.

-No deberíamos hacer esto, chigo -murmuró con un hilo de voz-. No está bien. No es...

-No estábamos de acuerdo en que por ahora voy a ser yo el que se ocupe de pensar? -la interrumpió, y apretó su mano brevemente-. -Confía en mí, Rukia -añadió en voz baja-. Prometo no dejarte en la estacada.

Con un suspiro que indicó el final de su pequeña tentativa, volvió a hundirse en el silencio. Ichigo se quedó dónde estaba unos momentos más, observándola, y Rukia se preguntó que estaría contemplando.

-¿Por qué me desprecias tanto? -se oyó a sí misma preguntar-. ¿Por

Orihime, o por mi mezcla de sangre?

-¿Cómo? -rugió-. ¿Te he oído bien? ¿De verdad me has acusado de racista?

No había pretendido ofenderlo, pero al parecer lo había conseguido.

-Ni siquiera querías tocarme -le recordó-, ni mirarme, si podías evitarlo. ¿Qué otra cosa quieres que piense?

-¡Pues eso no, desde luego! -se levantó de la cama y ella se sintió extrañamente pérdida-. Y de verdad crees que soy lo bastante cerdo como para que me pareciese mal la relación de mi hermano contigo porque seas de otra raza?

Era evidente que le resultaba difícil digerirlo. Rukia cerró una vez más los ojos, demasiado atrapada por aquella especie de apatía muscular como para poder hacer algo a parte de esbozar una sonrisa.

Porque si no se trataba de prejuicios raciales, entonces, ¿cuál era la razón de que la detestase de esa forma?

-Descansa -le dijo él-. Ya hablaremos de esto más tarde.

«Sí, más tarde», corroboró ella en silencio. Ya hablarían de todo lo que hubiese que hablar más tarde...


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

YA está todo arreglado.

-Ichigo. Entró en el salón con aquella forma suya de andar tan agresiva y que a Rukia empezaba a resultarle muy familiar, y verlo aparecer le hizo un dar un respingo sobre su silla, pues tenía la sensación de que apenas había salido cuando ya estaba de vuelta. La verdad era que apenas había salido unos minutos en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas. Y cada vez que había podido disfrutar de un breve respiro de su dictadora presencia, él le había asegurado que no tardaría más que segundos en volver, cerciorándose así de que supiera que no iba a tener tiempo de hundirse en la tristeza que la acechaba.

-Nos casaremos la mañana anterior a que tus tíos se vayan de crucero.

-Ah.

Rukia palideció. No debería permitir que aquello ocurriera, e Ichigo la miró con severidad al verla morderse el labio inferior.

-Rangiku ha accedido a actuar como testigo por tu parte -continuó-. Quiere que la llames, y le he dicho que lo harías -una sonrisa cargada de ironía desdibujó sus labios-. Está preocupada por si te estoy reteniendo aquí en contra de tu voluntad, así que tendrás que convencerla de que no es así... Lo harás?

Un desafío, sin duda.

-Yo...

-¿Tienes algo adecuado que ponerte en esas maletas que trajimos? –le preguntó cuándo ella hizo ademán de contestar la primera pregunta verdadera que le había formulado en aquellas cuarenta y ocho horas, y la segunda la descentró por completo.

-Yo... sí... no... No sé... -parpadeó varias veces; aún tenía dificultad para pensar-. ¿Para... por qué?

-Para casarte conmigo -suspiró el hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón-. Hiciste jirones tu vestido de novia, ¿recuerdas? Sí que lo recordaba, y aquella imagen la hizo estremecerse. Había deshecho su precioso vestido delante de él, se había quedado

Completamente desnuda delante de aquel hombre, había vomitado delante de Ichigo, se había dejado convencer para que él ocupase el lugar de su hermano, le había permitido que inventase un montón de mentiras para engañar a su familia y llevarla a aquella casa, que se había convertido en una verdadera fortaleza desde el instante de su llegada. La enorme verja de hierro había permanecido cerrada sin dejar pasar a ninguna visita, y el reducido grupo de periodistas que se habían congregado a la puerta habían sido ignorados por completo.

Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que era el hombre. Con mayor determinación que conocía. Desde el instante en que accediera a su descabellada proposición dos días atrás, no le había dado la más mínima oportunidad de echarse atrás.

Si abría los _ojos, él _estaba allí. No importaba la hora del día o de la noche que fuera: siempre estaba allí. Sentado, de pie, paseándose por la habitación como un animal enjaulado, hasta que ella abría los ojos; entonces empezaban las órdenes: levántate, siéntate, bébete esto, come aquello. Date una ducha, métete en la cama, duérmete. Y si alguna vez la presentía pensativa, borraba de su cabeza toda idea con un ladrido gutural de su voz, un método casi cruel para conseguir que no pensara en su hermano.

Uryu. Una especie de desolación se apoderó de ella, robándole el ligerísimo matiz de color que habían cobrado sus mejillas.

-¡Rukia!

Su voz fue como un latigazo para sus terminaciones nerviosas, y se obligó a enfocar la mirada para encontrarlo delante de ella, con sus _ojos _marrones seccionándola como láser, pulverizando todo lo que no fuese su poderosa presencia.

-Blanco -dijo-. Quiero que te cases conmigo de blanco. Piensa.

¿Tienes algo blanco en alguna de esas maletas?

Blanco. Tenía que concentrarse en blanco, en la ropa que componía su precioso ajuar. Entonces se echó a reír, con una carcajada que sonó histérica.

-Un camisón blanco de seda con una bata a juego

-Le dijo, imaginándose a sí misma tal y como se había visto el día que se lo probó en una lencería exclusiva de West En: Recordó el delicioso estremecimiento de anticipación que sintió al quedarse mirando su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero de la tienda, viéndose a sí misma como Uryu iba a verla: el blanco por la pureza la seda por la sensualidad, la delicadeza de su encaje ofreciendo una sugerencia del cuerpo desnudo que lo esperaba debajo de aquel camisón. Sus pechos redondos y llenos. La tersura de su estómago y su diminuta cintura. La seductora redondez de sus caderas y su vientre piano. Y la sombra oscura de su pubis.

-Supongo que no querrás que me ponga eso concluyó, riendo otra vez. Ichigo frunció el ceño.

-No, supongo que no -y se volvió de espaldas-. Llama a Rangiku –le ordenó-. Pídele que elija algo adecuado para ti y que te lo traiga mañana. Ni tú ni yo podemos arriesgarnos a salir de esas malditas puertas hasta que todo este asunto haya terminado.

Y pasándose una mano por el pelo, salió de la habitación. Fue entonces cuando Rukia se dio cuenta de pronto de que todo aquello tenía que estar siendo tan duro para él como para ella. .

Bueno, casi. Él no había perdido a la persona que amaba... simplemente iba a casarse con alguien a quien no quería.

Siguiendo sus instrucciones, llamó a Rangiku, aunque la verdad es que aún no estaba preparada para hablar con nadie, y quizás aún menos con su amiga, que sabía bien lo ciegamente enamorada que había estado de Uryu.

-¿Qué está pasando, Rukia? -le preguntó Rangiku en cuanto reconoció su voz-. Por amor de Dios, Rukia, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¡No puedes reemplazar a un hermano con el otro! ¡Va a ser un desastre!

"Mi vida ya es un desastre", pensó, y cerró los ojos ante la amenaza nunca lejana de las lágrimas.

-Es lo que quiero -dijo Rukia-. Lo que ambos queremos.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera te gusta Ichigo! -gritó, enfadada y angustiada al mismo tiempo-. ¡Hasta me dijiste una vez que te daba un poco de miedo!

-Lo que temía era lo que me hacía sentir -discutió. Casi era la verdad, porque siempre había tenido la sensación de que Ichigo era una amenaza para su felicidad.

-¡Porque te estabas enamorando de él?

-"Enamorarme" ¿Qué es el amor?, se preguntó.

Ya no lo sabía.

-Sí -contestó.

-Y ahora vas a casarte con él en lugar de con Uryu.

-Sí -repitió-. Deberías sentirte aliviada y no

-Enfadada, a tí Uryu nunca te ha gustado.

-Es taimado como un zorro. Alguien que sonríe tanto como él tiene que estar ocultando algo, pero jamás se me habría ocurrido pensar que era otra mujer.

Sus palabras le dolieron.

-Lo cual viene a demostrar que ha sido una suerte que hayamos escapado por los pelos, ¿no te parece? se burló con amargura, recordando, como sin duda estaba haciendo Rangiku, el titular del periódico de la señora Clough Los _hermanos Kurosaki se cambian las novias en el mayor escándalo amoroso de los últimos tiempos._

Qué montón de mentiras. Ichigo no estaba enamorado de ella y Orihime nunca había sido novia suya. Pero ahora era mujer de Uryu. El mismo artículo informaba de que Uryu Kurosaki y Orihime Inoue -Se casaron sólo una hora después de que Uryu debiera haberse

Casado con Rukia Kuchiki.

Lo que quería decir que Uryu había planeado dejarla plantada ante el altar mucho antes de molestarse en decirle a su hermano que ya no la quería.

-¡Tendrías tiempo de comprarme algo adecuado para mañana? –le preguntó a Rangiku, obligándose a pensar en otra cosa. La lectura del artículo había sido el único momento en el que había corrido serio peligro de salir de aquel estado de shock tras el que se ocultaba, pero Ichigo lo había impedido. Después de hacer palidecer a la señora Clough tan sólo con la mirada por habérsele ocurrido traer aquel periódico, la había levantado casi en volandas de la silla para llevarla a su estudio, sentarla delante de un ordenador y entregarle un manuscrito de unas veinte páginas.

Sabes utilizar un procesador de textos, ¿verdad? -le había preguntado, parodiando después su gesto de sorpresa-. Pues escribe. Lo necesito para la hora de comer.

-Sí, claro que puedo salir a comprarte lo que quieras -la voz de Rangiku parecía llegarle desde un lugar fuera del tiempo-. Pero me gustaría que te tomases un poco más de tiempo para pensar en todo esto añadió-. No quiero que sea saltar de la sartén para ir a caer al fuego...

¿Lo has pensado bien?

Por supuesto que lo había pensado. En las escasas oportunidades en las que Ichigo le permitía pensar, claro, ya que el día anterior lo había pasado enterrada en una verdadera montaña de trabajo que él le había facilitado.

Pero pensar no le ayudaba. Nada le ayudaba. Simplemente no le importaba lo que pudiera ocurrirle.

-Le quiero -dijo, pero las palabras le parecieron carentes de significado-. Es a él a quien quiero, y no me lo estropees.

-Está bien -suspiró veremos mañana.

La elección de Rangiku fue un traje de chaqueta de Mondi, con la línea severa que caracterizaba a la firma desde hacía tiempo. La falda era corta y ceñida, y la chaqueta dibujaba las curvas de Rukia hasta la cadera iba abotonada con botones dorados estilo militar, de acuerdo con el adorno de los puños y el escote.

-No había blusa. El estilo de la chaqueta no dejaba lugar para ella, y el largo de la falda parecía añadir unos cuantos centímetros a las de por sí ya largas piernas de Rukia, cubiertas por la más delicada seda blanca.

-¿Demasiado corta? -le preguntó a Rangiku, tirándose casi sin darse cuenta del bajo de la falda.

-¿Estás de guasa? -replicó Rangiku, poniéndose junto a ella delante del espejo-. Ichigo tendrá que contenerse cuando te vea vestida así. Estás maravillosa, Rukia -añadió con dulzura-. Deslumbrante.

Pero ella no se sentía deslumbrante. La imagen que el espejo le devolvía parecía la de una extraña. Como si aquella chica de enormes ojos violáceos oscuros y pelo negro recogido en la nuca fuese otra persona.

De hecho lo único que reconoció fue la delgada cadena de oro que colgaba de su cuello, con su colgante en forma de corazón que contenía las fotografías de sus padres. Sintió los dedos helados al rozar su adorno más querido, y de pronto las lágrimas brotaron para embosonar el reflejo.

-¿Por qué lloras?

Rukia parpadeó varias veces, casi sorprendida de encontrar a su amiga junto a ella.

-Es normal que las novias lloren un poco, ¿no?

-Claro. Hasta se les permite que estén algo pálidas y que parezcan tristes -su voz estaba cargada de socarronería-. Lo único que tienes que hacer es sonreír, y entonces puede que hasta me crea que de verdad quieres hacer esto.

-No -le rogó, apartando la mirada-. No me hagas esto, Rangiku. No podría afrontarlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque en el fondo sabes que este... matrimonio, por no llamarlo de otra manera, no podría soportar un examen detenido?

La desesperación se apoderó por primera vez desde hacía días de su pecho, y aunque intentó ocultarlo, parte de esa desesperación asomó a

Sus ojos.

-¡Por amor de Dios, Rukia! -exclamó Rangiku, sacudiéndola por los hombros-. ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió, y como si hubiera podido presentir que sus defensas estaban a punto de desmoronarse, Ichigo entró caminando con arrogancia, mirándolas a ambas.

Rukia sintió primero calor y después frío. Ichigo llevaba un sencillo traje oscuro con una simple camisa blanca y una corbata de seda oscura. Nada especial. Pero había algo en él, quizás la rosa roja que llevaba en la solapa, que le hizo contener el aire en los pulmones y que un escalofrío le erizara la espalda.

-Rukia, estás preciosa -murmuró con cierta brusquedad-. ¿Nos vamos?

Como si estuviera en trance, asintió en silencio y camino hacia él sintiendo la protesta muda de Rangiku a su espalda.

En aquellos días de locura, Ichigo se había hecho tan indispensable para ella que no podía negarle nada. Era la roca a la que se aferraba en aquella galerna de destrucción que se había adueñado de ella. Como si él lo supiera, tomó su mano en cuanto la tuvo a su alcance para colocarla firmemente en el arco de su brazo y sujetarla allí con su propia mano.

Ya estás a salvo, parecía decir aquel gesto, y alzó la mirada hacia él y sonrió. Fue una sonrisa débi1, sonrisa al fin y al cabo, antes de sumirse de nuevo en aquella especie de mundo de la nada en el que estaba sumida y dejar que aquel hombre rigiese su destino.

Fue una ceremonia civil breve, para alivio de Rukia que no se creía capaz de soportar nada más. Sus tíos estuvieron presentes, y la besaron y la abrazaron deseándole toda la felicidad del mundo, pero parecían sumidos en la misma especie de shock que ella.

-Rangiku fue más directa. Aprovechó un momento en el que Ichigo estaba al otro lado de la sala hablando con un hombre al que había presentado como Saúl, su mano derecha, para sujetar a Rukia por los hombros y obligarla a mirarla a los ojos.

-Escúchame bien -le dijo-. Si me necesitas sea para lo que sea, no tienes más que llamarme. ¿Entendido?

Rukia asintió, y sus ojos se vieron grandes, oscuros y vacíos.

-Gracias -dijo, y besó a su amiga en la mejilla. No te preocupes por mí, Ran, por favor -le - rogó-. Ichigo cuidará de mí.

-¿Ah, sí? -replicó ella con escepticismo-. Más vale que sea así, o toda la familia Kurosaki tendrán que vérselas conmigo. Rukia se las arregló para sonreír. Aunque Rangiku no estaba en posición de amenazar a una familia tan poderosa como la Kurosaki, el significado de sus palabras estaba claro: no la habían engañado.

No hubo recepción alguna. Ichigo la condujo rápidamente a una limusina que los esperaba a la puerta del registro. Utilizó la excusa de que tenían que tomar un avión, pero Rukia se preguntó si no sería más bien porque sabía que su engaño no podría pasar una prueba más larga.

Y el acoso de la prensa no ayudó. Los flashes de las cámaras habían estado deslumbrándolos desde el momento en que salieron de casa de Ichigo, y no habían dejado de hacerlo desde entonces. Para cuando el conductor de la limusina se alejó de allí, Rukia estaba agotada, ya que el esfuerzo por parecer la novia feliz la había dejado exhausta.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Ichigo, cubriendo sus manos heladas.

Ella asintió.

-¿Crees que saldrá nuestra fotografía en todos los periódicos de mañana?

El tono de su voz lo decía todo.

-Eso depende de si ocurre o no algún desastre entre hoy y la hora del cierre de las ediciones de los periódicos. Nuestra fotografía servirá para hacerles vender sus tiradas si no surge nada mejor.

-¿Cómo te las arreglas para vivir constantemente vigilado? -le preguntó con un pequeño escalofrío.

-No suele ser así -contestó, y volvió a estremecerse al darse cuenta de que, en aquella ocasión, la responsabilidad era suya.

-Lo siento -susurró.

-¿Por qué ibas a tener que sentirlo? -espetó-. No ha sido culpa tuya,

Rukia; sino mía.

-Y de Uryu.

-Entonces, de los hermanos Kurosaki -corrigió él, y presionó un botón para subir el cristal que los separaba del conductor baja-. Asegúrese de haberlos perdido antes de dirigirse al aeropuerto. Ya han tenido oportunidad suficiente de sacarle partido a esta historia. El conductor asintió y tras mirar por el retrovisor, tomó el carril exterior, giró a la izquierda en el siguiente semáforo y rápidamente a la derecha, como si se dirigieran de nuevo al domicilio de Ichigo, y todo el tiempo sin dejar de observar por el retrovisor. Tras un instante, un nuevo cambio de dirección y tomaron camino de Heathrow.

-Sólo tienes tiempo de cambiarte de ropa antes de que embarquemos

-le dijo Ichigo cuando estaban ya en la sala de embarque de primera clase, y tras entregarle una bolsa, le indicó dónde estaba el lavabo de señoras.

Ella asintió y volvió diez minutos después vestida con una camisa de algodón color crema y unos pantalones tostados que la señora Clough debía haber metido en aquella bolsa, porque desde luego ella no lo había hecho.

Encontró a Ichigo apoyado en la pared a escasos metros de la salida del lavabo. Él no se había cambiado, pero es que su atuendo no era tan declaradamente nupcial como el de ella. La rosa roja había desaparecido del ojal de su solapa y en su rostro había vuelto a aparecer aquella mirada dura a implacable que no había visto durante toda la mañana.

Sus ojos brillaron de una forma especial al verla salir, y la sensación de intimidad que se desprendía de aquella mirada la incomodó, simplemente porque no la comprendía.

-Llegamos tarde -le dijo al tiempo que le quitaba la bolsa de viaje para llevarla él; la mirada había desaparecido.

La tomó suavemente por un brazo para conducirla entre los demás pasajeros. Su paso era muy rápido y Rukia tuvo que esforzarse por no quedar atrás.

Entraron en el avión por el corredor de embarque. Sus asientos eran los mejores de primera en aquel vuelo 747, pero hasta que el avión no estuvo en el aire, no se dio cuenta de que no tenía la más remota idea de a dónde se dirigían.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Ya me había preguntado cuanto tiempo ibas a tardar en querer saberlo -contestó él con una sonrisa algo tensa-. Muy lejos. A Hong Kong, para ser exactos.

-¿Hong Kong?,-parpadeó ella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos?

-Quince horas si tenemos un poco de suerte, y diecisiete si no la tenemos -hizo una seña a una azafata y le pidió _unos refrescos _antes de recostarse en su asiento y -sacar algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta-.

Ten, tómatelas.

Ella extendió automáticamente la mano y él le entregó dos pastillas.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros. Es un vuelo infernal, así que lo mejor es que duermas cuanto puedas.

La azafata les sirvió los refrescos. Tenía una sonrisa agradable y rasgos orientales.

-Tómate las pastillas, Rukia -le ordenó, con uno de los vasos en la mano.

Sin molestarse en discutir, hizo lo que le mandaba y bebió para tragarlas.

-Y quizás sea éste _un _buen momento de advertirlo que esas dos pastillas son las últimas que voy a darte -le informó cuando ella se recostó contra el respaldo del asiento con un suspiro. Rukia se volvió a mirarlo sorprendida-. Ya es hora de que vuelvas a recuperar el control de tí misma -le explicó él con suavidad-. Tomar pastillas sólo sirve para dormir los problemas, no para curarlos.

-Yo no las he pedido -le recordó-. Has sido tú quien me ha obligado a tomarlas.

-Pues voy a dejar de hacerlo. Y ahora, háblame de tus padres. Tu padre era un médico libanés, ¿no?

¿Cómo lo sabía?-, se preguntó al tiempo de asentir.

-Pero cursó sus estudios aquí en Londres, que es donde conoció a mi madre. Ella era enfermera y los trabajaban en el mismo hospital universitario...murieron -murmuró, e inconscientemente rozó con dedos el pequeño corazón que colgaba de su cuello. Un coche bomba explotó en Beirut mientras ellos trabajaban para una agencia de cooperación internacional.

-¿Cuántos años tenías tú?

-Trece -sonrió tristemente-. Estaba con mis tíos por aquel entonces, así que, simplemente... seguí con ellos. Han sido muy buenos conmigo -añadió.

-Pero aun echas de menos a tus padres. - Sí.

-Ru... -murmuró cuando sus _ojos _oscuros se llenaron de lágrimas. Entonces hizo algo extraño. Tomó el colgante con los dedos, lo acercó a los labios de ella como si los acariciase con él y volvió a dejarlo sobre su garganta.

-Duérmete -le ordenó suavemente.

Eso fue lo último que ella fue capaz de recordar. El ascensor en el que viajaba cayó de golpe diez pisos. Abrió los _ojos, _y aquella horrible sensación de caída le dejó el corazón en el aire. Entonces miró a su alrededor, incapaz de reconocer el entorno, y tardó unos minutos en contener la desolación que había experimentado para poder interesarse por lo que ocurría en torno a ella.

La cabina estaba a oscuras, y el lejano ronroneo de los motores apenas perturbaba la quietud que los rodeaba. Alguien había recostado su asiento, la había tapado con una manta fina y había colocado una almohada junto a su mejilla. Las persianas estaban bajas, pero le bastó con echar un rápido vistazo para comprobar que estaba tan oscuro fuera como dentro.

Giró la cabeza despacio y se encontró con el rostro dormido de Ichigo. Su inesperada proximidad la obligó a contener la respiración. No se había esperado encontrarlo dormido. Durante los últimos días siempre lo había visto alerta, y le resultó bastante desconcertante verlo así. Como el suyo, su asiento estaba reclinado, y su rostro bronceado girado hacia ella. Se había quitado la chaqueta, y la corbata también había desaparecido. Los botones superiores de la camisa estaban desabrochados y se había subido las mangas, de modo que dejaban al descubierto su piel desnuda. Tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre el estómago, y la alianza de oro que él había insistido en que le pusiera brillaba delicadamente en su mano

Izquierda.

Entonces se miró sus propias manos, enlazadas de la misma manera, y estudió aquella otra alianza igual que la de él. Casada con un extraño.

¿Qué pensaría él? ¿Qué pensaría de verdad sobre aquella descabellada relación en la que se habían embarcado? Su rostro no revelaba nada, como era habitual en él. Aun estando en reposo, seguía manteniendo sus pensamientos a buen recaudo. Sin embargo, con sus _ojos _marrones como la miel ocultos tras los largos parpados, su aspecto era distinto, más amable, con las líneas que el sueño borraba de alrededor de sus ojos. Incluso su boca parecía más suave, más amable, y la línea de sus labios le pareció sorprendentemente sensual.

Sorprendente porque nunca había pensado en él de ese modo. Pero estaba empezando a sentir que algo se despertaba dentro de ella, algo como el roce de las yemas de unos dedos en la cintura, y su corazón dio un doloroso traspié.

No. Cerró los _ojos _para bloquearlo... para bloquearlo a él. Ichigo podía haberse convertido en un ser indispensable para ella en aquel momento, pero no quería sentir nada por él. Ya tenía bastante traumatizadas sus sensaciones.

Uryu. Un susurro se escapó de sus labios, triste y dolorido.

-¿Estás despierta?

-Abrió los _ojos _para encontrarse con aquella mirada miel y menos inquisitiva en la oscuridad.

¿De verdad era capaz de saber en qué momento volvía a pensar en su hermano? Era increíble la forma en que se las arreglaba para interrumpir sus pensamientos cada vez que llegaba a conjurar el rostro de Uryu ante sus _ojos._

-Sí -contestó-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Unas ocho horas -contestó, tras consultar el reloj-. No está mal.

Y con un gesto de la mano, apartó un mechón de cabello perdido de su mejilla. Aquello la sobresaltó, y no porque la hubiese tocado, sino porque había vuelto a sentir esa sensación en el estómago. No podría haberle ofendido más si de pronto se hubiese abalanzado sobre él para atacarlo físicamente, porque toda la gentileza desapareció de su rostro y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, levantó el respaldo de su asiento y encendió la luz.

Rukia se quedó tal y como estaba un instante con la culpabilidad latiéndole en el pecho. Después se incorporó despacio.

-Lo siento -dijo en voz baja-. Yo no...

Supongo que estas preparada para tomar una copa. Interrumpió su disculpa y pulsó el botón para llamar a la azafata. Quizás se lo merecía. Ichigo había sido su apoyo incondicional durante aquellos días, y era natural que pensara que podía tocarla sin que ella reaccionase de forma tan violenta.

El resto del viaje fue una odisea, principalmente porque no pudo volver a dormirse y tuvo que quedarse junto a Ichigo mientras él estaba inmerso en documentos de su trabajo. Había sacado un maletín en el que ella no había reparado antes de debajo del asiento, y la ignoró durante el resto del tiempo.

Rukia se las arregló para contener otro respingo cuando él de pronto se inclinó por delante de ella y sus cuerpos se rozaron al levantar la cortinilla de la ventana.

-Si quieres disfrutar de una de las vistas más espectaculares que existen, echa un vistazo -sugirió.

Ella parpadeó varias veces; no podía comprender los cosquilleos que su roce inocente habían activado en ella. No tenía que ser la sorpresa lo que había causado aquella sensación, y no...

-¿Rukia?

Por fin miró a su derecha... y lo que vio le cortó la respiración. Brillaba el sol y a sus pies las aguas del famoso puerto Victoria refulgían a la luz del sol. Y extendiéndose hasta donde la vista podía alcanzar, estaban los edificios. Altos, individuales, de todas las formas y tamaños, apretados los unos contra los otros, exudando una extraña forma de bellezas que despertaba los sentidos.

-Esto es Hong Kong -dijo Ichigo-. La joya de los mares del sur de China. Aquí se compra y se vende cualquier clase de cosa. Para ser un pequeño afloramiento en la roca, contiene más poder corporativo de lo que la mayoría de los gobiernos del mundo están dispuestos a admitir.

Desde luego no era de extrañar, se dijo Rukia al contemplar asombrada aquel lugar que podía dejar a Manhattan en paños menores.

-Más de seis millones de personas viven y trabajan en ese pequeño trozo de tierra -continuó él-. Y hay días en que te lo crees a pies juntillas -añadió-. Pero, por otro lado, yo llevo viniendo aquí durante mucho tiempo ya, y puedo decirte que jamás he visto un trozo de papel en el suelo, o un rastro de vandalismo de algún tipo. Hong Kong es una ciudad orgullosa de sí misma y de sus logros, y la gente refleja ese orgullo en la forma en que cuidan su ciudad. Aunque, en realidad, no me refería a todo eso cuando te decía que mirases -dijo, y casi como para corroborarlo, el avión dio un bote-. Me refería más bien a esto...

Rukia alargó inconscientemente la mano para agarrarse a algo, a lo que fuera, y lo más cercano era el brazo de Ichigo.- ¡Dios mío! -exclamó-. ¡No debemos estar a más de diez metros de la azotea de esos edificios!

-Pone los pelos de punta, ¿verdad? -sonrió-. Kowloon está considerado como el aeropuerto con la maniobra de aproximación más peligrosa de todo el mundo, y sin embargo su récord en seguridad es intachable. Lo conseguiremos, no te preocupes –le aseguró.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la fuerza con que estaba clavando las uñas en su brazo, y azorada, lo soltó.

Lo siento -dijo-. No pretendía...

Pero la respuesta de Ichigo fue tomar su mano, ponerla de nuevo sobre su brazo y retenerla allí.

-Creía que ya lo sabías, Rukia -murmuró-. Puedes aferrarte a mí tan fuerte como quieras. Para eso estoy aquí. Y eso es lo que quiero. Rukia lo miró sin respirar. No, no podía ser. Ichigo no la quería. No podía quererla. Estaban casados, sí, pero lo suyo no era un matrimonio a la forma tradicional. Era simplemente un lavado de cara, y no debía permitirse pensar que era otra cosa. No en aquel momento; todavía no. Quizás nunca...

_**COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS POR LEER MIS HISTORIAS, LAS HAGO PARA ENTRENER Y PUES ESPERO QUE SE LOGRE EL OBJETIVO CABE DESTACAR QUE ME GUSTA TRABAJAR CONSTANTEMENTE EN LAS ADAPTACIONES YA QUE DESPUES MI TIEMPO QUEDA OCUPADO POR OTRAS COSAS Y SE ME ES DIFICIL CONTINUAR LAS HISTORIAS, por eso actualizo en horas o las termino y después las subo completa.**_

_**Gracias **_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

AL salir, la humedad le dio en la cara a Rukia como si fuese una sábana caliente y húmeda. Vamos -dijo Ichigo, tomándola por un brazo, ya que ella se había detenido para intentar que aquel aire cargado de tanta humedad entrase en sus pulmones-. Hay una limusina esperándonos. Subamos antes de que nos derritamos.

Una vez dentro, el coche se puso en movimiento con una silenciosa suavidad, y Rukia dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo de piel del asiento. Se sentía como una bayeta, mientras que Ichigo parecía tan despierto y fresco como cuando habían salido de su casa aquella mañana... le había pasado ya otro día?

-¿Qué hora es? -le preguntó, completamente desorientada.

-Casi las doce, hora local. Las cuatro de la mañana más o menos para nosotros.

¡Rukia se sentía ella como si estuviera caminando dormida! Incluso le costaba enfocar la mirada. El coche se fue abriendo camino a brazo partido entre el tráfico denso y entro en un túnel que supuso debía llevarlos bajo el agua hasta el centro de Hong Kong. Al salir, empezaron a moverse entre filas de altísimos edificios donde el esplendor de las puertas de cristal y aluminio se mezclaba con la decadente piedra colonial.

Se detuvieron frente a un elegante edificio de puerta porticada y con botones uniformados en blanco que se apresuraron a abrirles las puertas del coche.

-Bienvenidos, señor y señora Kurosaki.

El joven chino que se inclinaba levemente ante ellos sorprendió a Rukia al dirigirse a ellos por su nombre, pero no parecía sorprender a Ichigo

.

-Mi mujer está agotada, Lee -le dijo con la informalidad de quien frecuenta el lugar-¿Tenemos la suite de costumbre?

-Sí, señor -con un chasquido de sus dedos, otros dos botones se apresuraron a sacar su equipaje de la limusina-. Si son tan amables de acompañarme, nos ocuparemos de las formalidades.

Y abrió la marcha hacia el interior, mientras que ellos lo seguían en silencio, Rukia algo desbordada por aquel trato tan especial e Ichigo guiándola suavemente por el brazo. Siempre había sabido que era un hombre importante; al fin y al cabo, estaba a la cabeza de la enorme Corporación Kurosaki, pero había imaginado que aquella clase de trato estaba reservada para dignatarios gubernamentales y estrellas de cine.

Registrarse les costó apenas unos segundos y después Lee les condujo hasta los ascensores, invitándolos cortésmente a precederlo para después subir él y poner el ascensor en movimiento. Rukia se sentía tan cansada que hasta tuvo miedo de desmayarse, de modo que cuando Ichigo le paso un brazo por los hombros y la acercó para que se apoyase en él, no se resistió.

-Aguanta un poco más -le dijo en voz baja-. Ahora podrás darte una buena ducha antes de que salgamos a comer.

-¿A comer?

-Lo único que quiero hacer es meterme en la cama -le dijo, conteniendo un bostezo.

-Pues me temo que no vas a poder hacerlo. La mejor forma de combatir el cansancio por la diferencia horaria es luchar contra él. Si pasas el resto del día sin dormir y te acuestas esta noche, mañana lo sentirás mucho mejor. Confía en mí -añadió, al ver su mirada de protesta.

-Confía en mí -sus palabras favoritas-. Un día de estos -contestó, ahogando otro bostezo-, voy a impedirte que sigas mangoneándome así, Ichigo.

-¿De verdad? Me alegro de saberlo.

Rukia lo miró buscando su expresión, pero como siempre su rostro no revelaba nada.

Aquel hombre era un enigma. Un completo enigma. Su habitación era una lujosa suite, enmoquetada en un intenso rosa oscuro y cortinas en damasco crema. Apenas tuvo tiempo de fijarse en el espacioso salón con sus elegantes sofás y la preciosa mesa de comedor antes de que Ichigo volviese a sujetarla por un brazo. Lee se había marchado ya y Ichigo la hizo pasar por otra puerta. Era el dormitorio, amueblado en los mismos tonos pero con una enorme cama cubierta con un edredón de satén crema.

-El baño está ahí -dijo Ichigo, señalándolo con un gesto de la cabeza-. Ve y date una ducha para despertarte mientras yo me ocupo de las maletas. Veinte minutos más tarde, envuelta en un albornoz blanco como la nieve que había encontrado colgado tras la puerta del baño, volvió a entrar en el dormitorio para encontrarse con que el equipaje ya había sido deshecho y colgado en el armario.

Y colgado en la puerta del guardarropa estaba ya lo que tenía que ponerse. Ichigo había seleccionado un vestido camisero en lino crudo y de líneas sencillas que se cerraba delante con unos botones de piel marrón a juego con un cinturón también de piel marrón. Era la primera vez que veía aquel vestido... el vestido y la americana marrón colgada junto a él. O los zapatos de piel marrón perfectamente colocados en el suelo, así como la ropa interior de seda que la esperaba sobre la cama.

Con el ceño fruncido, abrió las puertas del armario. Fue una sorpresa. No había nada suyo allí dentro.

-¿Pero qué demonios...? Entonces empezó a recordar.

Desde el momento en que salió de casa de sus tíos, no había vuelto a ver ni una cola maleta suya. Algunas de las prendas que con tanta ilusión había comprado para su luna de miel con Uryu habían aparecido en el armario de la casa de Ichigo, pero la mayoría no, así como las maletas.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

Ichigo apareció en la puerta del dormitorio, y Rukia hundió las manos en los bolsillos del albornoz antes de darse lentamente la vuelta.

-¿De dónde ha salido todo esto? -le preguntó.

Hubo una breve pausa.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó sin darle importancia-. ¿Es que no te gusta?

-No es cuestión de que me guste o no. Simplemente no son mis cosas. -Ah, es que son nuevas -le explicó-. Envié tu talla aquí por fax para que todo te quedase bien...

-¿Un fax? ¿Adónde, y a quién?

-¿Pero dónde están mis cosas?

-En Inglaterra -se encogió de hombros y consultó el reloj-. Tengo un par de llamadas que hacer antes de que...

-¡Ichigo! -lo llamó, antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta-. ¿Has... desechado todas mis cosas? -le preguntó con incredulidad.

-¿Querías volver a verlas? -preguntó él, taladrándola con el frío de su mirada.

-Pues... no -admitió, sintiendo que el rubor tenía sus mejillas-. Pero... -Nada de peros. No habrías podido volver a mirarlas, y yo tampoco, así que me deshice de ellas, ¿vale? Y aunque no te parezca bien, ya es demasiado tarde. Ahora eres mi mujer, Rukia -añadió-. No la de Uryu, y las cosas que compraste para complacerlo a él, no me complacen a mí.

-¡Pero me costaron mucho dinero, Ichigo!

-¿Qué dinero? ¿El de Uryu?

Hizo una mueca desagradable con la boca cuando ella bajó la mirada. Sí, Uryu había pagado todo su ajuar. Ella no era más que una secretaria de un nivel básico que necesitaba todo su salario para vivir. Y como Uryu le había puntualizado mientras hablaban de la luna de miel, en cuanto se casara con él pasaría a ser responsabilidad suya, así que ¿por qué no pagar por la clase de ropa que su mujer debería llevar?

-Entonces, no hay por qué preocuparse -dijo Ichigo -. Porque cualquier dinero que Uryu se haya gastado contigo ha salido de mi bolsillo, así que esa... extravagancia es sólo problema mío. Vístete -ordenó, y sus ojos destilaron rabia-. Tenemos una cena de negocios a la que asistir esta noche y hemos de atravesar la ciudad para ir a mi oficina a recoger algunos documentos que tengo que estudiar antes de que nos encontremos con esa gente.

-¿Nosotros? -la alarma la dejó sin respiración-. Pero a mí no me necesitas para...

-Escúchame -le dijo; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se había acercado a ella y la sujetaba por los hombros-. A _los ojos _de todas las personas que importan, somos marido y mujer. Y tu deber como mi mujer es estar a mi lado en los actos sociales. ¿Es pedir demasiado?

-No... Claro que no.

-Bien. Entonces, ¿vienes conmigo a mi oficina o prefieres quedarte aquí lamentándote por tu ajuar perdido?

Eran palabras fuertes, deliberadamente incisivas, y Rukia no comprendió por qué de pronto la atacaba de esa manera. No tenía sentido.

-Iré contigo -concedió-. Y sólo para que lo sepas -añadió, en un raro impulso desafiante-, me importa un comino lo que hayas hecho con mis otras cosas. ¡Lo único que no aguanto es que pretendas decir que sólo me movía el dinero! Yo estaba enamorada de Uryu, e iba a casarme con e1 por el hombre que pensé que era... y no por lo que pudiera obtener de él!

-Me resulta curioso que utilices el pasado para hablar de ello -espetó-.

¿Con tanta facilidad se desvanece el verdadero amor, Rukia?

Su crueldad anuló el breve destello de carácter con tanta facilidad como si fuese una mota de polvo que le hubiese espantado con los dedos.

-Mira -continuó, apartándose de ella con impaciencia-, te agradecería que te dieras prisa. Yo sólo tengo que darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa para...

-¿Qué... qué quieres decir?

Ichigo se volvió de nuevo y la miró con atenci6n.

-¿Sobre qué?

Rukia hizo un gesto vago con la mano.

-Ichigo -le dijo con los labios repentinamente secos-, yo... no iremos a... compartir ésta habitación, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí-contestó él, y entornó los _ojos _cuando la sombra de color que le quedaba en las mejillas desapareció por completo.

Rukia lo miró horrorizada. ¡En aquella habitación sólo había una cama!

-No -gimió, y la alarma la laceró con miles de agujas-. Eso no es justo.

Yo... he hecho todo lo demás que me has pedido, Ichigo, pero no pienso dormir contigo en la misma cama.

-¿Por qué no? -le preguntó, con tanta arrogancia que hasta deseó abofetearle-. Que yo sepa no es pecado que marido y mujer compartan cama.

-En este caso, sí -contestó, intentando mantener la calma para que él no se diera cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de la histeria. ¿Dormir con él... cerca de él? Rukia dijo que no con la cabeza. Simplemente no podía hacerlo, y le dolía que él lo esperase-. El trato que tenemos tú y yo es. Sólo para lavarle la cara a todo esto.

-Exacto –contestó él, con una calma casi insultante-. Esta es la mejor suite con cama de matrimonio del hotel, la que yo usé siempre que venga aquí. La gente me conoce en este hotel, Rukia. ¿Qué crees que pensarían si de repente pidiera una de dos camas, precisamente cuando vengo acompañado de mi flamante esposa?

Rukia tragó saliva. Era consciente de que no podía esgrimir ni un sólo argumento en contra. E Ichigo lo sabía también.

Entonces el teléfono de la otra habitación sonó.

-Sé buena y empieza a vestirte -le dijo cuándo se volvió ya para ir a contestar-. Se ha hecho tarde, así que voy a pedir que nos suban la comida a la habitación. Diez minutos, Rukia -concluyó.

No era de extrañar que fuese un brillante hombre de negocios, pensó al quedarse mirando el espacio vacío que había quedado en el lugar que antes ocupase Ichigo. Era capaz de hacer trizas cualquier discusión sin tener que esforzarse.

Y lo mejor sería que no lo olvidase nunca, se dijo dejándose caer sobre la cama boca arriba. Trabajando para la Corporación Kurosaki, habría tenido que ser sorda y ciega para no saberlo todo del hombre que le pagaba el salario. Y no es que hubiera tenido oportunidad de verlo en el gigantesco rascacielos que albergaba las oficinas de su compañía.

Excepto una vez, antes de que hubiera conocido a Uryu. Un día en el que se encontró accidentalmente mezclada en una columna de hombres que salían de una de las plantas ejecutivas del edificio. Caminaba ella por el pasillo cargada con un montó de expedientes que había recogido en el departamento de archivo; y no había tenido oportunidad de hacerse un lado ante la manada de trajes con corbata que se le habían venido encima. Uno de aquellos hombres con aspecto casi de toro y un ceño de pocos amigos le había golpeado con tanta violencia en el brazo al pasar que los expedientes habían salido disparados hacia un lado y ella hacia otro. Aquel pedazo de bruto ni siquiera se volvió para disculparse, sino que fue Ichigo, el mismísimo Ichigo, quien se dio la vuelta para ver de dónde provenía el estruendo, quien había retrocedido para disculparse por el accidente y quien le había preguntado si se encontraba bien. El golpe la había dejado casi sin respiración y el hecho de que reconociera inmediatamente al gran jefe blanco la había hecho enrojecer.

Esperó que se marchase tras contestarle en un murmullo casi ininteligible que se encontraba bien; de hecho hubiera deseado que fuera así, pero no, sino que él también se puso de cuclillas, de modo que los pantalones oscuros se estiraron sobre sus muslos de atleta para ayudarla a recoger los documentos y meterlos de nuevo en sus expedientes correspondientes.

Y eso había sido todo, aparte de susurrarle las gracias justo antes de que él volviera a ponerse en pie. Había sido entonces cuando sus miradas se habían cruzado. Sólo una breve fracción de tiempo en la que el mundo pareció detenerse al tiempo que él clavó sus ojos mieles en ella. Después, y tras una leve inclinación de cabeza, Ichigo dio media vuelta y se unió a la horda de impacientes vasallos.

Rukia se había imaginado que aquél sería el final del incidente, pero para sorpresa suya, varias horas más tarde, el mismo hombre que la había arrollado en el pasillo se acercó a su mesa a disculparse, algo que a ella le había dejado atónita preguntándose quién lo habría enviado y, sobre todo, cómo la habría encontrado, ya que ella era sólo una secretaria más entre el ejército de secretarias que llenaban todas las mesas de aquella planta.

Fue unas semanas más tarde, cuando la enviaron a realizar un trabajo urgente para Uryu, y precisamente durante el encuentro en que ambos descubrieron la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro, cuando él se refirió al incidente y le contó que Ichigo se había subido por las paredes con aquel tal Asano Keigo, espetándole delante de todos los demás que si no era capaz de tener unos mínimos modales, no sabía qué demonios hacía trabajando para él.

Entonces no había reparado en el hecho de que sólo Ichigo se había preocupado lo bastante como para detenerse. Sólo Ichigo lo había considerado como algo más que el estrépito incidente, que era como Uryu parecía considerarlo también. Uryu. Un peso le aplastó el pecho. Uryu, el más joven y atractivo de los hombres Kurosaki. Uryu, el menos complicado, el más jovial.

Y también el más superficial, el más egoísta, el más...

-¡Rukia!

Aquella voz áspera llamándola desde la otra habitación le abrió los ojos.

-¡Voy!-contestó, levantándose inmediatamente de la cama luchando contra una mezcla de fatiga y tristeza.

Miró entonces la cama y se imaginó dos cabezas una de cabello oscuro y otra anaranjada sobre las almohadas de un blanco inmaculado.

-No -susurró-. Nunca. Ichigo no me quiere para eso. Lo sé. Y con esa tranquilidad se vistió, decidida a comportarse con la misma frialdad que el en lo referente a aquella situación. Aunque hacerlo le costase la vida.

Un camarero dejaba el carrito de la comida junto a la mesa justo cuando ella entró en la habitación contigua. Atraída por el delicioso aroma del café recién hecho, se acomodó a la mesa, evitando cuidadosamente el contacto visual con Ichigo.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo mientras se servía una taza y fue sólo cuando Ichigo caminó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación en el que estaba el teléfono cuando se dio cuenta de que había una gran mesa de pacho en madera de cedro en la que no había reparado antes llena casi a rebosar de documentos.

-¿Café? -le ofreció, intentando parecer cómoda tarando en realidad estaba tensa como la cuerda de un piano-. ¿O prefieres ducharte primero?

El consultó el reloj y suspiró.

-Café. Sólo y sin azúcar.

E hizo un visible esfuerzo por relajar la tensión de los hombros. Apenas había dado un paso hacia la mesa cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar; con otro suspiro, descolgó de un tirón.

-No más llamadas durante la próxima media hora -le dijo a quienquiera que estuviese al otro extremo del hilo, colgó y fue a sentarse a la mesa.

Rukia le ofreció la taza y tomo un sorbo de la suya mientras lo observaba en silencio. El levantó la mirada e intentó sonreír. Por alguna razón, aquella sonrisa le derritió algo dentro, le dio coraje para sonreír también y para hacerle una pregunta.

-¿Siempre trabajas a este ritmo?

-Es uno de los precios que hay que pagar por ser un hombre de negocios de altos vuelos -se burló.

-Demasiado trabajo y poca diversión -bromeó ella también. Sus ojos cobraron vida de pronto.

-No todo es trabajo -le corrigió, y vio como el color aparecía en las mejillas de Rukia.

Uryu se lo había contado todo sobre sus mujeres. Y si se le podía creer, de lo cual ya no estaba segura, las mujeres de Ichigo eran muy hermosas, muy sofisticadas y muy independientes... mujeres de éxito personal que no le exigían demasiado y que aceptaban ceder el primer puesto al trabajo.

Con pelo aún húmedo y la mandíbula libre de la sombra que la había oscurecido antes. No la miraba a ella, sino que se concentraba en alinearse los puños de la camisa con los de la americana.

Afortunadamente, porque así no la vio contener la respiración cuando los sentidos le reaccionaron ante su indeleble atractivo.

-No -contestó.

Entonces alzó la mirada. Quizás la agitación se reflejase en su voz. En cualquier. Caso, él la miró atentamente, explorando su palidez, su confusión.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No... Nada. ¿Necesitaré la chaqueta?

-Fuera puede que no -contestó tras una mínima pausa; no la había creído-. Pero los edificios tienen aire acondicionado y puede que tengas frío. Además -añadió, acercándose a recoger la chaqueta en cuestión-, a pesar del calor, la gente se viste aquí de una forma bastante conservadora. Sin la chaqueta, pareces una turista. Con ella -añadió, poniéndosela sobre los hombros-, pareces la elegante esposa de un hombre de negocios.

Dio la vuelta para ponerse frente a ella y su olor a limpio la inquietó aún más. Era bastante más alto que ella, de modo que su barbilla quedaba en línea con sus ojos.

-Rukia -murmuró en voz baja-, si lo que te preocupa es que ésta noche tengamos que dormir en la misma cama...

-¡No!

-¿Ah, no? -se burló-. Pues sin duda hay algo que te preocupa. Y con dos dedos, le hizo levantar 1a barbilla.

-Es que... no me parece bien -le explicó-. Toda esta... intimidad con un hombre que apenas...

-¿Que apenas te gusta?

-¡Yo no he dicho eso! -protestó. Ojalá le diera el espacio que necesitaba para desenredar la madeja de sus emociones-. Eres un hombre difícil de...

De ignorar iba a decir, pero no lo hizo porque sabía que él no lo comprendería. Pero ése era exactamente el problema que estaba teniendo en aquel momento. Necesitaba, deseaba ser capaz de ignorarlo como hombre de carne y hueso sexualmente atractivo, pero no podía. A cada minuto que pasaba se daba cuenta de que era un hombre del que podía enamorarse con suma facilidad.

-¡No!

-¿Nos vamos? -le dijo, rogándoselo con la mirada, y con tanta ansiedad que él suspiró exasperado.

-Claro. ¿Por qué no?

Y la soltó.

Lo había ofendido. Una vez más.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola gracias por sus reviews en especial **Majrob que bien que te haya gustado la historia y también gracias a darkchrome1, yuukishiro por leerla cabe destacar que habrá mas enredos dentro de la historia y se convertirá no en un trio amoroso sino en un cuadrado amoroso, las cosas no son lo que parecen

Aquí les dejo el capitulo siguiente disfrútenlo el próximo será Lemon

**CAPITULO 5**

Aquella fue una tarde de prueba, al menos por el hecho de que Ichigo estaba decidido a llenar hasta el último minuto. Descartó la idea de utilizar uno de los coches con chofer del hotel y decidió viajar en metro, lo que resultó toda una experiencia para Rukia, acostumbrada al viejo metro de Londres, pero lo habría disfrutado más de no estar tan cansada... y si la última escena del hotel no hubiese creado cierta tirantez entre ellos.

Su oficina de Hong Kong estaba situada en un edificio que bien podría ser un cohete espacial ideado por Julio Verne, y Rukia sintió que el estómago se le quedaba en el piso bajo cuando el ascensor subió rápido como el rayo hasta el piso treinta. Las puertas se abrieron y se encontró mirando a la mujer de rasgos orientales más bella que había visto nunca.

Sonriendo a modo de bienvenida, dirigió unas palabras en chino a Ichigo, quien le contestó en el mismo idioma. Después la miró a ella con curiosidad.

-Rukia, te presento a Su Ling, nuestra directora de operaciones para el Lejano Oriente. Su Ling, mi esposa, Rukia.

La mujer no pareció sorprenderse, y se inclinó educadamente.

-Me alegro de conocerla, señora Kurosaki -dijo con una voz suave y de precioso acento-. Mi enhorabuena para ambos.

-Gracias -contestó Rukia, pero se sentía como una moneda falsa. Afortunadamente Ichigo tomó las riendas el encuentro y empezó con un verdadero bombardeo de preguntas mientras la guiaba por un pasillo de elegantes blancos y grises hasta una elegante habitación cuyas paredes eran casi por completo de cristal.

Era un despacho suntuoso en su diseño ultramoderno, amueblado completamente en gris. Moqueta gris, paredes grises, sofás de cuero y sillas grises. Una enorme mesa de aquel mismo color ocupaba casi toda una pared.

-Sí, un café nos vendría bien -dijo Ichigo, y con una sonrisa y otra leve inclinación, Su Ling salió de la habitación-. No tardaré -le prometió Ichigo, llevándola hasta uno de los sofás para que se sentara.

En cuanto estuvo acomodada, su atención la abandonó, pasando a la gran mesa en la que lo aguardaba una pila de expedientes perfectamente alineados.

No era un hombre atractivo, decidió observándolo concentrado en los detalles de su trabajo. Al menos no lo era en el sentido clásico del término. Uryuu sí que lo era, un hombre verdaderamente atractivo con un perfil perfecto, mientras que la atracción de Ichigo residía más bien en las irregularidades de sus facciones.

Su nariz, por ejemplo, era larga y delgada, con un abultamiento en el centro que indicaba que debía, habérsela roto en algún momento. Para confirmar esa teoría, tenía una cicatriz al lado del bulto, una línea fina, blanca y corta. No había nada siniestro en ella, pero sin embargo sugería que Ichigo no siempre había sido un hombre que confiara exclusivamente en su fuerza mental, que era lo que hacía en la actualidad. O que quizás hubiera empleado alguna vez la fuerza.

Uryuu no era un hombre de fortaleza. Su cuerpo era delgado pero sin que los músculos echasen a perder la línea de la ropa, mientras que la de Ichigo, aunque cara y de corte perfecto, no podía esconder su musculatura.

Puestos el uno al lado del otro, los hermanos tenían la misma estatura, pero Ichigo sobrepasaba físicamente a Uryuu en todos los sentidos: hombros más anchos, pecho más musculoso, piernas más fuertes...

Incluso el pelo era distinto. El cabello Azul y liso de Uryuu encajaba con la clase de hombre que era, igual que el pelo naranja grueso y ondulado de ichigo encajaba con su personalidad.

Uryuu sonreía muy a menudo, mientras que podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había visto sonreír a Ichigo. También Uryuu era más joven, al menos diez años menor que Ichigo, lo cual le ayudaba a juzgar la vida bajo un prisma diferente. Sin embargo... Frunció el ceño. Sin embargo, ¿qué? No tenía respuesta para esa pregunta...

-¿Qué tal es tu taquigrafía?

Rukia parpadeó varias veces hasta que consiguió enfocar la mirada, para encontrarse con que Ichigo la estudiaba atentamente.

-Yo... -la verdad es que su taquigrafía era buena, muy buena, pero puede que en opinión de él, no lo bastante-. Normal, supongo.

-¿Lo bastante como para tomar notas mientras estudio estos expedientes?

-Supongo que sí -contestó, poniéndose en pie con cierto nerviosismo.

-Bien. Gracias -abrió un cajón y sacó un bloc de notas y varios lápices afilados que empujó hasta el borde de la mesa-. Acerca esa silla, y pongámonos manos a la obra -la invitó, señalando una silla de respaldo recto que estaba a su derecha.

Rukia hizo lo que le había pedido y se sentó antes de recoger el cuaderno y un lápiz. Ichigo apenas la miró; su atención estaba centrada en los papeles que tenía delante. Hubo un instante de silencio que el aprovechó para resumir sus pensamientos y empezó a hablar, haciendo sus comentarios en un tono preciso y claro que ella no tuvo dificultad en transcribir.

En cuestión de minutos su nerviosismo había desaparecido. Estaba analizando un informe sobre un proyecto comercial, y Rukia se quedó impresionada por su forma fría a incisiva de analizarlo, de modo que sus comentarios y preguntas iban a dejar hecha trizas a la persona que lo hubiera preparado.

Su Ling apareció poco después, cargada con una bandeja y todo lo necesario para el café. Se detuvo, claramente sorprendida por lo que estaba ocurriendo, hasta que Ichigo hizo un gesto con la mano y le dio las gracias casi con brusquedad. Apenas había cerrado la puerta a su espalda cuando él estaba ya de nuevo inmerso en el trabajo. Y así siguieron, página tras página, comentarios y preguntas que analizaban línea por línea el informe y tan concentrada estaba en ello que dio un respingo cuando Ichigo se dirigió a ella directamente.

-¿Lo habrás cogido todo?

-¡Sí! -contestó sorprendida y con una luz en sus ojos violáceos que llevaba días sin aparecer-. Es que trabajando para tu empresa he tenido pocas oportunidades de utilizar la taquigrafía -le explicó tímidamente la sorpresa-, y esperaba tenerla mucho más oxidada.

De hecho, la única oportunidad que había tenido de utilizarla había sido trabajando para Uryuu, pero él tenía una forma tan relajada de dictar que no había tenido que poner a prueba su capacidad. No como Ichigo, que...

-¿Rukia?

Parpadeó para concentrarse en el hombre que la miraba fijamente desde el otro lado de la mesa y que, una vez más, había sido capaz de detectar el mismo instante en el que el nombre de Uryuu pasaba por su cabeza, y había actuado como en otras ocasiones: sobresaltándola antes de que la ensoñación se adueñase de ella.

-¿Crees que podrías transcribirme todo eso si encuentro un procesador disponible?

-Por supuesto -contestó; se sentía mucho más cómoda con aquella relación jefe-secretaria que con la otra, mucho más íntima.

-Bien -asintió, y la sorprendió sacando del último cajón un ordenador portátil-. ¿Has utilizado alguno antes? -preguntó, y cuando ella asintió, le dejó unos cuantos cables en el regazo-. Entonces ¿Lo pones tú en marcha mientras yo sirvo el café?

Se levantó y estiró los brazos, de modo que Rukia no pudo evitar reparar en los músculos de su torso. La boca se le quedó seca y bajó la mirada, porque una extraña clase de pesadez se había adueñado de sus propios músculos.

Debía ser el efecto de la diferencia horaria, pero cuando el dio unos pasos, soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta y frunció el ceño. No le gustaba nada sospechar que a cada minuto que pasaba iba reaccionando con más fuerza ante el hombre de carne y hueso. Para cuando él se acercó de nuevo a la mesa, Rukia tenía ya funcionando el ordenador. Tenía cargado el mismo programa con el que trabajaba en la oficina, así que se puso manos a la obra.

Trabajaron en un cómodo silencio durante un rato, él leyendo más páginas de aquellos informes y ella tecleando. Era una situación extraña, se dijo Rukia en una pequeña parada para tomar un sorbo de café. Ahí estaban los dos, extraños, incluso enemigos hasta cierto punto, pero reci6n casados y en luna de miel ante los ojos de los demás. Y sin embargo, a la primera oportunidad, Ichigo la había puesto a trabajar…

-¿Por qué la sonrisa? -preguntó él con su voz profunda.

¿Alguna vez se le escaparía algo?, se preguntó, sorprendida de verlo recostado en su sillón observándola a ella en lugar de concentrado en su trabajo como le había supuesto.

-Me estaba preguntando qué deben estar pensando tus empleados al ver que me has puesto a trabajar -le confesó.

-Preferiría saber qué piensas tú de mí -contestó con suavidad. Rukia bajó la mirada, consciente del rubor que le tenía las mejillas.

-Pues que eres un negrero -contestó, ya que lo mejor era quitarle importancia a su pregunta.

Pero el color siguió en sus mejillas durante un buen rato, ya que cada vez que levantaba la vista, lo encontraba observándola.

Era algo inquietante y problemático, ya que le estaba haciendo sentir algo extraño dentro, como si fuese un muelle a punto de saltar a la más mínima provocación.

La diferencia horaria. Eso debía ser. "Voy a volverme loca si no duermo" , se dijo. "Eso es lo que pasa".

Una hora más tarde, volvían a tomar el ascensor.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora? -le preguntó al llegar a la entrada y con la esperanza de que volviesen al hotel a descansar.

-Vamos a comprarte ropa.

-¡Pero Ichigo! -estaba tan cansada que casi no podía mover las piernas-. ¡Si acabas de comprarme un montón de ropa nueva! No necesito nada más.

-Hay un centro comercial muy cerca -dijo como si no la hubiera escuchado-. Puedes comprar de todo, desde Chanel a Joe Bloggs. Dos horas más tarde, se sentaron en un café estilo italiano del mismo centro comercial para tomarse un expresso que la ayudase a seguir despierta.

-Creo que puedo llegar a odiarte -murmuró cuando volvió a pillarlo mirándola y sonriendo-. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? -y por _esto _se refería al montón casi criminal de bolsas de diseñadores que los rodeaban-. ¡No voy a tener tiempo de ponerme todo esto!

-Tenía que conseguir que siguieras despierta contestó, aparentemente indiferente a la cantidad de dinero que le había costado _mantenerla despierta-. _Esta noche no habrá pastillas, ¿recuerdas?

-No las necesito. Búscame un cojín y me quedare dormida ahora mismo, con la cabeza. Apoyada en la mesa. Por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo despierta?

Miró su reloj.

-Sólo han pasado doce horas desde que te despertaste en el avión.

-Pues me parece una eternidad.

-Tómate el café -le dijo, sonriendo.

-Y también puedes dejar de hacer eso -espetó-. Me refiero a lo de darme órdenes como si fuese una mascota.

Entonces cerró los ojos y el gris de su iris brilló.

-¿Sigues trabajando para mí? -le preguntó.

-¿Quieres decir que si sigo siendo empleada de tu empresa?

El asintió, y después ella.

-Tengo que volver a la oficina dentro de tres semanas.

-Entonces, deja de discutir con tu jefe.

-Estoy de vacaciones.

La forma en que se inclinó sobre la mesa para tomar su mano la sobresaltó.

-Estás de luna de miel -la corrigió con suavidad, y la vio quedarse pálida al pensar en Uryuu y no en él. Soltó su mano-. Y no es un respingo cada vez que te toque -añadió.

-Lo siento -murmuró ella.

Ichigo suspiró irritado, pero Rukia tuvo la sensación de que lo estaba más consigo mismo que con ella.

-Venga, vámonos -dijo.

Debería haber sido un alivio llegar a la habitación del hotel, pero no lo fue. Necesitaba desesperadamente tener un espacio de intimidad, sin la amenaza constante de Kurosaki Ichigo, pero él no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo.

La obligó a que colgara en el armario toda la ropa nueva. La hizo sentarse con él en el salón a ver la tele y a tomar otro café. Le hizo ver las noticias con él, y cada vez que los ojos empezaban a cerrársele, él se los abría con algún comentario que requería concentración y respuesta.

¿Es que nunca se relajaba aquel hombre?, se preguntó cuándo por fin pudo disfrutar de la relativa intimidad del baño en el que entró para ducharse y cambiarse para la cena.

¡Cenar! ¡Salir a cenar! ¡Y con extraños! Como si no hubiese tenido bastante que soportar durante todo el día.

-Maldito seas, Kurosaki Ichigo -murmuró entre dientes, mientras se peleaba con el pelo que no quería recogerse en un mono. Necesitó más de media docena de horquillas para sujetarlo... media docena de más, a juzgar por la forma en que se quejaba su cabeza.

Medio muerta de cansancio, enrojecida tras la pelea con el pelo y literalmente dando saltos por dentro gracias al estado de nervios en el que la había puesto Ichigo, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

El vestido que llevaba puesto era de seda negra, corto y sin tirantes, y se ceñía a su delgada figura hasta media pierna, donde un adorno de gasa negra remataba el bajo, dejando demasiada pierna al descubierto para su gusto.

Pero lo había elegido Ichigo, como no, aquella misma tarde, y le había obligado a probárselo para después dejar resbalar la mirada de arriba abajo más tiempo del necesario.

-Póntelo esta noche para mí -le dijo con voz ronca, lo que le había puesto el estómago de punta, ya que el tono hacía juego con la expresión de sus ojos, y eso tampoco le había gustado. Alguien llamó con los nudillos a la puerta de la suite, y ella dio un respingo... otra señal de lo tensa que estaba, se dijo mientras oía los pasos de Ichigo para abrir.

Entonces miró su cara en el espejo sin darse cuenta de lo vulnerable que parecía su boca maquillada en color rubí, ni cómo sus ojos violetas revelaban lo indefensa que se sentía. Sólo vio el cansancio y el delicado trabajo que tuvo que hacer para ocultar las ojeras.

¿No era aquel escote demasiado pronunciado? Y la falda era, sin duda, demasiado corta, decidió, mordiéndose un labio al dar un paso de lado frente al espejo y ver cómo el delicado tejido de la falda se movía para dejar al descubierto aún más pierna.

-Precioso -dijo una voz profunda a su espalda, y Rukia casi gritó. No le había oído entrar en la habitación, y sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo.

-Yo...

Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir. Su estatura, el ancho de sus hombros, la poderosa atracción que ejercía sobre ella aquel rostro duro y oscuro la dejó sin habla. Arrastro como pudo la mirada hasta su propio reflejo y miró el vestido.

-Es demasiado corto -se quejó-. Y demasiado ajustado.

-Tonterías. Es perfecto -y con una voz que le erizó la piel, añadió-: Tú eres perfecta. O lo serás cuando haya aludido esto...

Se acercó a ella. Iba vestido de negro, como ella, con una pajarita negra sobre una prístina camisa blanca. Olía diferente, a algo cálido, almizclado y sensual... y se encontró de pronto sobrecogida por su presencia, por su arrebatadora masculinidad.

Por el poder de su sexualidad.

Oh, Dios...

-Ten -dijo, y le mostró una caja de terciopelo.

Rukia se quedó inmóvil, y la sangre perdió su calor al darse cuenta de lo que era. No, pidió en silencio. No, por favor.

Al mismo tiempo, Ichigo levantó la tapa y su corazón se estremeció antes de caerle como una piedra al estómago. Un anillo de compromiso, no podía ser otra cosa, estaba esperando en el centro de un cojín de terciopelo negro. Incluso una profana en la materia como ella reconoció la cualidad del rubí central, acurrucado en un nido de diamantes.

-La mano, por favor Rukia -dijo él, sin idea del horror que ella estaba sintiendo por dentro.

Tal y como eran las cosas entre ellos, una sencilla alianza de oro hubiera bastado, pero aquel... aquel maravilloso anillo sugería mucho más. Demasiado.

Sugería amor, romanticismo, pasión. Era una prueba irrefutable a inconfundible de posesión, en el más íntimo sentido de la palabra. Pero era mentira, una terrible mentira... igual que el anillo de diamantes que Uryuu le había regalado.

-¿Rukia? -insistió él al no moverse.

Cuando lo miró, sus ojos eran como pantanos de angustia y los labios le temblaban.

-Por favor, Ichigo -susurró-, no me obligues a llevarlo.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó él, sorprendido-. Eres mi esposa. Se supone que debes llevar mi anillo.

-Sí, pero... -inspiró profundamente-. Pero no significa nada, ¿no?

-explotó, rogándole con la mirada que comprendiera lo que iba a decir-. ¡No puedo llevar algo tan especial como este anillo y que no signifique nada!

El no dijo nada durante un momento, sino que siguió mirándola hasta que ella temió desvanecerse porque la emoción no le dejaba respirar. -También llevaste el anillo de mi hermano sin que significase nada –le dijo, cruel.

Rukia cerró los ojos.

-Pero no lo sabía cuándo lo acepte -susurró.

-Lo que no va a ocurrir con este -puntualizó brutalmente-, así que, dame la mano…

¿Aquel hombre era tan sensible Como un muro de piedra!

-Rukia...

Levantó por fin la mano y sintió sus dedos suaves y cálidos colocarle el anillo. Después lo miró en silencio. La piedra lanzaba destellos como si se burlara de ella. El aire palpitó a su alrededor con algo que le llenó los _ojos _de lágrimas.

-Vámonos -dijo, y salió dejándola allí de pie, preguntándose si habría sido su imaginación o de verdad habría oído esa nota áspera y endurecida en su voz.

Fue una pesadilla. Toda la noche fue otra pesadilla más. Una ronda larga y agotadora de felicitaciones y gracias y, aun peor, de miradas curiosas que se preguntaban por qué Ichigo se habría casado con la novia de su hermano.

Y, por encima de todo, desde el mismo momento en que se reunieron en el elegante recibidor de uno de los mejores restaurantes de Hong Kong, Rukia supo que estaba fuera, completamente fuera de contexto entre aquella gente.

Eran cuatro parejas, incluidos ellos. Británicos residentes en Hong Kong. Y todos ellos de la clase de Ichigo, lo que interponía toda una generación entre ella y la conversación sofisticada y ocurrente que se desarrolló en torno a la mesa, dejándola a ella como una mera espectadora.

Los hombres eran ejecutivos de altos vuelos, con un aire de poder y éxito refrendado por sus acompañantes femeninas. Ellas eran mujeres hermosas y caras, con un baño impecable de clase y estilo y un _ojo _agudo para todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

No era de extrañar que Ichigo hubiera querido que fuese bien vestida. Al lado de aquellas mujeres debía parecer muy joven y muy vulgar, y no es que ellas le hubiesen hecho sentirse así deliberadamente; de hecho intentaron que se sintiera a gusto con sonrisas y preguntas que la introdujeran en su sofisticado círculo.

Pero se sentía demasiado extraña, demasiado tímida pare contestar con comodidad. Y no sirvió de nada en aquella ocasión contar con la presencia de Ichigo, porque él era tan extra no para ella como todos los demás, a pesar de tenerla rodeada por la cintura mientras tomaban una copa antes de cenar.

Y a pesar de sonreír cálidamente cada vez que la miraba... y a pesar de lo que hizo cuando trajeron sus copas para brindar a su salud. La hizo colocarse delante de él, la miró a los ojos con una intimidad que disparó sus sentidos, hizo chocar sus copas... y la besó.

Sentir su boca, cálida y suave contra sus labios con sabor a vermouth, la hizo temblar por la sorpresa. Era sólo una interpretación; lo sabía mientras intentaba no parecer extraña a aquellos labios. Ichigo estaba actuando como el amante esposo mientras que ella... mientras que ella se quedaba confundida por la breve explosión de placer que había experimentado.

El cambio de horario. Volvió a echarle la culpa al cambio de horario mientras se quedaba de pie, con la mirada baja para que nadie pudiese adivinar lo que estaba pasando en su interior.

Pero no. Ya había sentido aquella sensación otras veces. El día que la presentaron ante Ichigo como la futura esposa de su hermano. Entonces había sido como una descarga, como un latigazo de miedo que la había dejado inmóvil y necesitada de la protección de la presencia de Uryuu.

Sin embargo, Uryuu no había resultado ser el protector que ella había imaginado, y la ira que había percibido entonces en los ojos de Ichigo no debía estar dirigida a ella, sino a su hermano y a la desastrosa situación que debía haber visto acechar en el horizonte por culpa de lo que estaba haciendo.

Y Uryuu... Uryuu se había mostrado tan triunfal, tan... pagado de sí mismo al presentársela a Rafe. Fue en aquel momento, al tener la oportunidad de rememorar aquella escena, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no era orgullo de ella lo que mostraba, tal y como había

Imaginado, sino que se trataba de una victoria en la batalla secreta que mantenían su hermano y él, y que debía tener que ver con Orihime y lo que Ichigo sabía sobre Uryuu y ella.

-Rukia.

Alzó la mirada y el dolor y el resentimiento que sentía hacia Uryuu apareció en sus ojos tan oscuros. Ichigo lo vio y clavó los dedos en su cintura antes de besarla brevemente en los labios a modo de castigo, un beso que silenció al reducido grupo de espectadores.

-Olvídalo -le susurró al oído-. ¡Uryuu ya no es tuyo, así que ya no puedes seguir soñando con él!

Rukia enrojeció hasta las cejas.

-Pero si yo no...

-Creo que deberíamos dar de comer cuanto antes a estos dos y dejarlos marchar -bromeó uno de los invitados.

Ichigo se echó a reír y Rukia deseó poseer aquel humor.

-Al fin y al cabo, técnicamente sigue siendo el día de nuestra boda -dijo-. ¡Y va a ser el más largo de la historia! -añadió con un suspiro.

¿Todavía?, se preguntó ella mientras los demás se echaban a reír.

¿Había sido aquella misma mañana cuando se habían casado con esa ceremonia que apenas podía recordar? Fue un alivio que en aquel instante se acercase a ellos el camarero para indicarles que su mesa estaba ya preparada.

La cena le resultó interminable, plato tras plato de comida china, exquisitamente presentados, con la conversación flotando a su alrededor, una conversación que apenas consiguió comprender. Se sentía tan perdida y desorientada que tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para sonreír y concentrarse en las preguntas que le hacían directamente y ser capaz de contestarlas inteligentemente. Nadie fue desconsiderado ni cruel, pero se sintió mal por no poder unirse a la camaradería que reinaba entre ellos. Y si Ichigo se dio cuenta de ello, no lo demostró, lo que hizo que se sintiera aún más incómoda, ya que debía estar dándose cuenta de lo inadecuada que era para él.

-Vamos a bailar.

Sentir su mano en el brazo fue un auténtico alivio. La música era suave y la pista de baile un pequeño círculo de madera en el centro de las mesas.

ichigo la rodeó con los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí hasta que la barbilla rozó la solapa de su chaqueta, sujetándola con una mano por la cintura y con la otra reteniendo la de ella cerca del corazón.

-Ahora puedes relajarte -le sugirió. ¿Tan evidente habría sido su tensión?

-Lo siento -se sintió obligada a decir-. Sé que no estoy causándoles buena impresión a tus amigos.

-No estás aquí para impresionarlos -contestó-, sino porque es aquí donde yo quiero que estés. Y de todas formas, están encantados contigo, así que no andes buscando cumplidos.

-¡Yo no pretendía eso!-protestó, pero vio que sonreía-. De todas formas estoy…sé que creen que debes haberte vuelto loco para con estar con alguien tan fuera de su círculo como yo.

-¿Y tú crees que a mí me importa lo que piensan?

No, se dijo con un suspiro. A este hombre no le importa lo que puedan pensar de él, o de lo contrario no se habría casado con la mujer que su hermano había dejado plantada en el altar.

-Parecéis conoceros muy bien -comentó.

-Es porque antes yo vivía aquí -contestó, sonriendo al ver su expresión de sorpresa-. Volví a Londres a ocuparme de la empresa tras la muerte de mi padre, pero desde entonces he seguido viniendo aquí regularmente. Y solemos reunimos para cenar cuando vengo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Pero ¿No me habías dicho que se trataba de una reunión de negocios?

-En cierto modo, así es. Todos son colegas de trabajo y amigos al mismo tiempo. Así es como funciona -añadió con cierta tristeza-. Los negocios y la amistad tienden a unirse en nuestro nivel, y esa es la razón por la que no podía permitirme ofenderlos cuando nos ofrecieron esta... cena de boda.

¿Cena de boda? Rukia se sintió aún más culpable por no haber estado a la altura de las circunstancias.

-Siento que este siendo tan agotador para ti.

-No lo es -mintió-. Son gente encantadora. Lo que pasa es que estoy tan... cansada.

-Unos cuantos minutos más -contestó, acercándola aún más al sólido calor de su cuerpo-, y creo que podremos irnos sin ofender a nadie.

Fueron unas palabras que liberaron algo de la tensión que había ido acumulando durante la noche, a pesar de que era extraño, muy extraño, sentirse tan cerca al hombre al que apenas conocía. Estaba acostumbrada a bailar con Uryuu, pero Ichigo era más grande y más fuerte, pensó al reparar en la firmeza de su cuerpo. Y mientras Uryuu reía y estaba lleno de una exuberancia a la que siempre le había resultado fácil responder, Ichigo era mucho más difícil y mantenía siempre el control sobre todo lo hacía sin embargo, en una situación como aquella en la que se sentía agotada y vulnerable, prefería tener la conciencia serena y firme de Ichigo que la ruidosa exuberancia de Uryuu.

-Ichigo -pensó, y ni siquiera fue consciente de haber pronunciado su nombre al apoyarse algo más sobre él.

Pero Ichigo sí que lo oyó, y su expresión fue difícil de definir, aunque la forma en que la abrazó fue un mensaje en si misma... si Rukia hubiese estado lo bastante alerta como para recogerlo.

Pero de lo único que fue capaz fue de levantar la cara y sonreír... para dejarse arrastrar a la profundidad de sus grandes de sus ojos mieles y quedarse atrapada en ellas.

Era deseo lo que leyó en ellos, e Ichigo no estaba haciendo nada para ocultarlo, y como si hubiese encontrado la respuesta que estaba esperando al verla entreabrir los labios por la sorpresa, Ichigo la besó en la boca.

Rukia dejó de moverse y la sorpresa de comprobar lo maravilloso que era aquel contacto la dejó sin respiración. Pero aquel hombre era Ichigo, se dijo, aunque no sirvió de nada ya que sus labios le respondieron como por instinto.

Y en el centro de la pista de baile, en medio de un restaurante lleno de gente, algo empezó a irrumpir en su interior: la erupción del deseo. No duró demasiado, quizás unos segundos, pero su pulso y su respiración estaban acelerados cuando él se separó.

-Ahora sí que pareces una mujer en su noche de bodas -dijo, y con esa frase deshizo el embrujo.

¿Era esa la razón de que lo hubiera hecho? ¿La habría besado simplemente para crear la impresión adecuada delante de sus amigos? El alivio mezclado con la desilusión la dejó aturdida durante un instante.

No. No seas idiota. Ichigo no te quiere y desde luego tú no lo quieres a él. Lo que ocurre es que estas tan cansada que lo confundes todo».

-¿Podemos marchamos ya? -le preguntó con cierta desesperación.

-Por supuesto. Incluso diría que es lo que se espera que hagamos.

Porque ya había conseguido lo que quería conseguir, se dijo, y la desilusión, la tristeza y el cansancio que había estado intentando mantener a raya durante toda la noche cayeron sobre ella como una enorme nube negra.


	6. Chapter 6

**He aquí otro capítulo de esta historia que me ha gustado mucho gracias por sus reviews a yuukishiro, anlu20, loen y majrob**

**En esta parte se pone más intensa la situación este capítulo contiene un poco de lemon pero también me molesto mucho, pero sin nada más que agregar léanlo esta bueno **

**CAPITULO 6**

Rukia estaba a punto, de sucumbir por completo a la nube negra cuando, llegaron al hotel e Ichigo tuvo que sujetarla entre él y el rincón del ascensor mientras subían a la habitación.

El sonido de su risa fue casi la gota que colmó el vaso.

-No tiene gracia -protestó-. Me has hecho pasar hoy un verdadero infierno, y creo que ha sido deliberadamente.

-Es posible.

-Tengo la sensación de no haber dormido desde hace días.

-Rukia, son sólo las diez de la noche.

-¿Cómo?

Hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos de par en par. El arqueó las cejas y sus ojos no dejaron de sonreír. Era algo sorprendente, porque nunca lo había visto tan risueño, y era algo casi contagioso, así que se encontró sonriendo a pesar de sí misma.

-La gente cena tarde aquí -le explicó-. Les gusta que la cena se convierta en una velada larga, pero en este caso hemos cenado muy pronto. De lo contrario, todavía estarías por el segundo plato.

Rukia se estremeció.

-¿Es que tú no estás cansado? -le preguntó.

-Estoy acostumbrado -contestó como si tal cosa.

El ascensor se detuvo a hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse erguida, con la ayuda de Ichigo, que le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

Entrar en la habitación fue una auténtica bendición. No más diversión. Podía meterse en la cama y morirse sin más. Ni siquiera le importó tener que compartir la cama. Tal y como se sentía, Ichigo podía hacer lo que le diera la gana con ella... siempre que no la despertara.

Alguien había abierto la cama y colocado un camisón de seda color marfil en un lado y un pijama también de seda en negro en el otro, ha ignorando deliberadamente el pijama, recogió el camisón y entró con él en el baño. Cinco minutos más tarde, el pelo suelto y la cara limpia, se metió en la cama, se tapó con las sábanas y cayó como una piedra en un estanque oscuro.

Se despertó sólo una vez durante toda la noche, y lo hizo frunciendo el ceño, consciente de una presencia extraña junto a la suya, y al abrir los ojos, se encontró con otro rostro, tumbado apenas a unos centímetros del suyo.

Ichigo.

Ichigo durmiendo junto a ella, sus densas pestañas formando una línea sobre sus pómulos prominentes, la boca relajada, los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, respirando rítmicamente.

Compartir cama con alguien era una experiencia nueva para ella. Compartirla con un extraño era algo... sorprendente al menos, que fuera capaz de estar allí y de sentirse segura.

En aquella oscuridad inmóvil lo único que pudo adivinar fue la silueta de un hombro desnudo, la sombra del vello oscuro que cubría su pecho y el dorado de su piel...

¡No Llevaba pijama! ¡Se había atrevido a meterse en la cama desnudo!

Al menos, de cintura para arriba. Pero no, no podía haber sido tan desconsiderado como para haberse acostado desnudo también de cintura para abajo... aunque una cosa estaba segura: no iba a correr el riesgo de comprobarlo.

Pero como por voluntad propia, su mirada resbaló hasta la parte de su cuerpo que seguía quedando oculta por las sábanas y, humedeciéndose los labios como un gato ante un pastel, se encontró preguntándose cómo sería esa mitad escondida.

Jamás se había encontrado en aquella misma situación con Uryuu.

Nunca había intentado imaginar cómo sería desnudo. Jamás había experimentado aquel deseo casi incontrolable de tocar su piel desnuda, de saborear su textura y su calor, que era lo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza en aquel instante.

Pero tampoco nunca había compartido cama con Uryuu. Él nunca había permitido que sus interludios románticos llegasen a aquel extremo; siempre se había encargado de enfriarlos con una sonrisa... siempre hablando de cosas como _amor y respeto, _siempre argumentando que ella era _demasiado especial _como para apresurarse.

Pero, examinándolo desde la perspectiva de lo ocurrido, quizás fuera sólo indiferencia. Quizás no hubiera sentido la pasión suficiente que lo empujara a tocarla íntimamente.

Incluso puede que ella tampoco la hubiera sentido. Una sombra oscureció su corazón... la sombra que la perseguiría para siempre como consecuencia del rechazo de Uryuu.

-¿Rukia?

Como cada vez que el recuerdo de Uryuu atormentaba su cabeza, la voz de Ichigo, profunda y aterciopelada, penetró a nubarrones y la alcanzó expuesta y vulnerable cuando se volvió a mirarlo con las mejillas surcadas por las lágrimas.

-Olvídalo –dijo con voz ronca-. No merece ni un dolor de cabeza.

-No me deseó nunca -susurró, desnudándose ante aquel hombre, precisamente ante él, lo que debería ser su más oscuro secreto.

El suspiro de Ichigo fue profundo y sus _ojos _ámbares se oscurecieron con sombras propias. Entonces rodó sobre su cintura con un brazo y la acercó a él, a su cuerpo cálido y firme, al que ella tanto había deseado acercarse. Su boca buscó la de ella y Rukia no se apartó, no dio un respingo de rechazo; no. hizo nada más que dejarse envolver por el consuelo que la ofrecía.

Y siguieron así, como el calor que malea un metal, mientras que el placer iba sobreponiéndose a la tristeza. Rukia levantó una mano para rozar la piel de su brazo primero y de su hombro después, despacio, probando, explorando, y sólo se detuvo al llegar a su cuello.

Ichigo alzó la cabeza, pero sólo lo necesario para mirarla a los ojos.

-Te deseo, Rukia -murmuró-. Te deseo tanto que estoy dispuesto a aceptar lo que tú quieras darme -se movió ligeramente de modo que ella quedase tumbada boca arriba y él inclinado sobre ella-. Y a cambio prometo borrarte a Uryuu de la cabeza. Sólo necesito saber si tú quieres que, te haga. .

¿Quería que lo hiciera? Rukia contempló aquellos _ojos, _que se habían tornado casi tan oscuros como los suyos, y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de hundirse en ellos. Estaba diciéndole la verdad: la deseaba. Lo sentía en el latir de su corazón junto a sus pechos; lo veía arder en la oscuridad de sus ojos.

Ichigo la deseaba, y sus propios sentidos habían reaccionado lanzando una especie de fuego líquido por sus venas.

-Sí -se oyó decir a sí misma con suavidad. Quería volver a sentir sus labios, el estremecimiento la pasión. Quería perderse en ella-. Sí, quiero que lo hagas.

No le dio tiempo para pensar. Volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, y ella no se resistió, sino que siguió deslizando las palmas de las manos por sus músculos y suspiró en señal de rendición.

-Ichigo la deseaba, y para ella no había afrodisíaco más potente que saber que era deseable para alguien. Y no para cualquiera, sino para Ichigo. El hombre con quien se había casado. El único hombre al que iba a entregarse.

Dios, haz que todo salga bien, rogó en silencio. Que todo salga bien para él».

Ichigo fue acariciando la pared firme de su estómago, sus muslos de seda, hasta alcanzar el bajo del camisón. La desnudó en un segundo, y por un momento la retuvo así, desnuda y expuesta a la abrasión de su mirada.

Aquel fue el único instante en el que ella hubiera podido cambiar de opinión, pero comenzó a acariciarla, y cuando su pezón desapareció entre sus labios, quedó perdida en el torbellino que se desató en su interior.

El recorrió su cuerpo como nadie lo había hecho antes, con los labios, la lengua, los dedos sabios, satisfaciendo la necesidad que iba creciendo en su interior, hasta que le resultó imposible seguir inmóvil sin... algo, algo que no sabía bien qué era, y un gemido se escapó de su garganta acompañado por el gesto implorante de sus manos.

Ichigo volvió a besarla en la boca con una sed que la dejó sin respiración.

-Ichigo -susurró con desesperación.

-Sí -contestó él a una pregunta que no necesitaba formular-. Lo sé, Rukia. Lo sé...

No, no lo sabes», pensó mientras él la besaba y la acariciaba con más intención, más seguro de comprender lo que podía llevarla al límite de la pasión incontrolable. Entonces, y cuando ella gimió moviéndose inquieta junto a él, se colocó sobre ella y entre sus muslos.

Rukia deslizó las palmas sobre su pecho, sabiendo que aquello era para ella y al mismo tiempo experimentando un instante de miedo al sentir la evidencia de su deseo por primera vez. Y aunque la penetró con suavidad, ella se aferró a sus hombros, clavando las uñas en sus músculos, su cuerpo temblando de ansiosa anticipación.

Pero eso precisamente lo detuvo.

-¿Rukia?

¡No! Con los ojos cerrados, negó con la cabeza.

-¡Rukia!

Aquella voz. Abrió los _ojos _y encontró en él una expresión tan sombría que gimió desesperada. Había averiguado la verdad. Había visto la verdad. Ahora ya sabía que

Uryuu no la había deseado lo bastante como para quitarle la virginidad.

-Por favor, Ichigo -gimió, y él la besó con tanta ternura que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Pero a él una sombra de tristeza le oscureció aún más los ojos, y Rukia supo que esa tristeza era por ella.

-Boba... -murmuró-. Boba maravillosa...

Y besándola una vez más, la penetró completamente, adueñándose de lo que ella le ofrecía y destruyó la creencia de Rukia de que había que querer a alguien para sentirse tan maravillosamente bien como ella se sintió en ese instante.

El instante de dolor no fue nada comparado con el calor abrasador del placer que vino después. El la llenaba, y ella se dejó arrastrar por esa sensación abriendo los muslos, sintiéndolo aún más adentro, aferrándose a su cintura con las piernas.

Y en aquella unión de cuerpos, bocas y mentes, deseó que aquel ritmo salvaje se apoderase de los dos. Necesitaba sentir que la deseaba de aquella forma. Necesitaba saber que tenía el poder de volver loco a un hombre.

Ichigo siguió moviéndose dentro de ella hasta que de pronto, y con una violenta sacudida, sintió alcanzar la meta suprema. Sacudió su cuerpo como lo haría un rayo y después explotó en un placer como fuego.

Fue justo entonces cuando supo que el rechazo de Uryuu había sido una desgracia para él y no para ella. Había sobrevivido. Estaba entera. Era una mujer cálida, sensual y deseable.

Ichigo la siguió inmediatamente, y el orgasmo convulsionó su cuerpo y encerró el aire en la garganta cuando ambos alcanzaron el éxtasis.

Se quedaron así, en una confusión de piernas y brazos bañados de sudor hasta que llegó el silencio y con él, la realidad.

Ichigo se hizo a un lado y Rukia no abrió los _ojos, _consciente de que las lágrimas le quemaban los párpados, consciente de que no podía mirarlo. De pronto empezó a temblar e Ichigo la cubrió con las sábanas y la acurrucó en el hueco de su cuerpo:

-Intenta no pensar -le susurró-. Déjame abrazarte

No pensar, se repitió. No se atrevía a pensar. Volvía a estar en estado de shock.

Pero de una clase distinta. El shock de descubrir la profundidad de su propia sensualidad.

Se quedó dormida así, pérdida en el descubrimiento. Cuando volvió a despertarse, el sol empujaba contra las cortinas cerradas de la habitación, proyectando una luz rosada, y oyó una voz familiar enfadada hablar en la otra habitación.

-¡No! ¡Tú hazlo!

Aún medio dormida, respondió a la autoridad de su voz, levantándose de la cama incluso antes de darse cuenta de que lo hacía. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda, recordó por qué, se cubrió con la sábana de la cama y se sentó mientras una confusión de imágenes se aparecía ante sus ojos adormecidos aún.

Imágenes horribles, humillantes... se había ofrecido a Ichigo; ¡casi le había rogado!

-Dios mío...

Se cubrió la boca con la mano cuando la voz de él volvió a llegar.

-¡No me importa si se causan problemas! Sí, lo sé -contestó-. Pero tendrá que esperar a que yo vuelva... no sé cuándo -suspiró-. Cuando yo esté preparado... cuando ella lo esté.

Rukia se incorporó lentamente, y la mano cayó de la boca cuando se dio cuenta de que hablaba de ella.

-¿Uryuu? -dijo él con una voz áspera-. ¿Desde cuándo le ha importado a Uryuu alguien, aparte de sí mismo?

Rukia se levantó.

-Por supuesto que lo vio -murmuró-. ¿Es que no lo vieron todos?

-añadió con ironía-. Quería destrozarme para vengarse por lo de Orihime... ¿Qué? Por supuesto que todavía la quiero -suspiró-. No se puede abrir y cerrar el amor como si fuese un maldito grifo sólo porque ella quiera a otro hombre...

¿Orihime? La mirada de Rukia se quedó suspendida en el vacío y de pronto vio la verdad, amarga y cruel, burlándose de ella.

Ichigo estaba enamorado de Orihime.

-Mi error ha sido pensar que no iba a ser capaz de caer tan bajo para vengarse de mí -siguió diciendo Ichigo, mientras que ella, como si una fuerza superior la empujase a traspasar el umbral de una pesadilla, se acercaba a la puerta del dormitorio.

Recogió toda la sábana con manos temblorosas para no hacer ruido y entró.

Ichigo estaba de pie junto a la mesa, con la bata de baño. Estaba de espaldas a ella.

-¿No crees que eso ya lo sé yo? -murmuró-. Pero no me dio ni tiempo, ni lugar... ¡nada con lo que trabajar! Los sentimientos de Rukia le importaban un comino. Para él, Rukia era alguien prescindible...

_Prescindible. ¿_De verdad no habría significado absolutamente nada para Uryuu... sólo un elemento en el que apoyarse para derrotar a su hermano en la lucha por Orihime?

-Sí, ya... -suspiró Ichigo-. Por lo menos él ha sacado lo que quería de todo este condenado lío, mientras que yo tengo que conformarme con las sobras...

Las sobras. Ella. Dios mío...

El gemido ahogado que no pudo contener hizo que él se diera la vuelta. Sus ojos estaban cargados de ira, pero cuando se dio cuenta de quien era, cambiaron a la más absoluta consternación.

Rukia no dijo nada... no pudo articular palabra, y él colgó el auricular del teléfono sin avisar a su interlocutor de que iba a hacerlo.

-No te imagines que has entendido nada de lo que acabas de escuchar -dijo, con un gesto seco de la mano-, porque es imposible.

Había entendido lo suficiente. Más que suficiente.

-Estás enamorado de Orihime -le dijo con voz rota.

Ichigo se quedó desconcertado. Evidentemente había dado en el blanco, y mientras ambos estuvieron en silencio, las piezas de aquel puzle encajaron en la cabeza de Rukia: Ichigo no le había pedido a Orihime que volviese a Inglaterra para que su hermano recobrara la cordura, sino porque le había parecido que ya no corría ningún peligro haciéndolo, estando Uryuu comprometido con otra mujer.

Y no había urdido la boda entre ellos dos para salvar el honor de la familia... ¡sino porque su propio orgullo había sido mancillado!

-Eso nos convierte a ambos en las sobras de alguien -dijo, y se echó a reír al comprobar que por segunda vez había dejado al astuto Ichigo Kurosaki sin palabras, ya que seguía inmóvil, mirándola y sin decir palabra.

-Dios mío... -gimió, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta-. Qué horror. Qué maraña.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando -murmuró él.

-¿Ah, no? -contestó, y al mirado de nuevo, vio a una persona completamente distinta al Ichigo Kurosaki que conocía. No es que él hubiese cambiado, sino su propia percepción.

Así que así es. Así es el verdadero Ichigo Kurosaki. El magnate del imperio Kurosaki. El hermano mayor, el hermano más fuerte, el hermano más duro. El que controla hasta el último detalle de lo que le rodea. Y el que jamás ha mostrado ni un sólo síntoma de debilidad. No como Uryuu, o al menos eso había pensado antes. No como el extrovertido hermano menor, el que sonreía casi de continuo, el que poseía el atractivo por el que suspiraban casi todas las mujeres, al que le gustaba gustar.

Pero ella siempre había visto a Ichigo como a un hombre al que le importaba un comino lo que la gente pudiera pensar de él...a un hombre distinto a los demás, protegido por un impenetrable anillo de fuerza. Pero se había equivocado. Era tan vulnerable como los demás, y especialmente ante Orihime, la novia de su hermano. Una criatura dulce, pequeña y amable, de pelo castaño como el trigo y ojos grises. La clase de mujer que despertaba la necesidad primitiva de un hombre de querer y proteger.

La clase de mujer que hombres como Uryuu e Ichigo, a pesar de sus diferencias, preferían.

Una mujer completamente opuesta a ella.

El desprecio que sintió por Ichigo y por sí misma la hizo estremecerse. ¿Sabría Orihime lo que sentía por ella? ¿Lo sabría Uryuu? Por lo que había oído de aquella conversación telefónica, todo el mundo excepto ella lo sabía, lo cual debía haber llegado al corazón mismo del ego de Kurosaki Ichigo.

No era de extrañar pues que se hubiera lanzado al matrimonio con ella. Era simplemente un caso de control de daños... ¡y no para sanar los de ella, por supuesto, sino los de él!

Entonces, ¿por qué habrá hecho el amor conmigo? O, se preguntó, y el puño del dolor -le estrujó el corazón. ¿La habría utilizado sin más, igual que había acusado a Uryuu de hacer? ¿Pretendería vengarse así de su hermano?

"Dios mío". Cerró los ojos y se tambaleó.

No quiero seguir tomando parte en todo esto susurró, y volvió al dormitorio, aunque sin saber qué debía hacer.

-¿Parte en qué?

Fue él quien se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de la bata de baño, más tranquilo.

Pero ya no iba a engañarla. Todo lo referente a los hermanos Kurosaki era una mentira cuidadosamente elaborada. Uryuu con sus sonrisas y su extroversión, Ichigo con su aura de hombre en quien se puede confiar.

Mentiras. Malditas mentiras.

-No pienso hacer de sustituta para otro Kurosaki.

-Nadie espera que lo hagas.

-¿Ah, no? -replicó, irguiéndose en desafío, a pesar del dolor. El aturdimiento había desaparecido, dejando su lugar a la consternación: Pero también estaba preocupado, muy preocupado, como si no estuviese seguro de lo que iba a salir de todo aquello.

-¿Estás enamorado de Orihime? -le preguntó directamente.

El tardó un instante en contestar.

-No veo qué puede tener eso que ver con esta situación-contestó por fin.

-Sí, claro que lo ves, porque si estás enamorado de ella, eso te convierte en el igual de tu hermano.

-¿Porque me he casado contigo cuando debería haber sido él?

Rukia sonrió amargamente.

-No agrandes aún más la mentira, Ichigo. Tú no querías casarte conmigo. Simplemente querías salvar la cara.

-Tu cara.

-La mía y la tuya -se encogió de hombros-. En cualquier caso, me estaba utilizando para ocultar tu fracaso.

-¿Y tú no me has utilizado de la misma manera?

Sí, claro que sí», se dijo.

-¡Pero por lo menos, tú conocías mis motivos -espetó-, mientras que tú no tenías intención de revelarme los tuyos!

-No me pareció relevante.

-¡Pues a mí sí!

-¿Por qué?

-¿Que por qué? Rukia se lo quedó mirando completamente en blanco, porque en realidad no sabía por qué todo aquello era relevante. Sólo que lo era, y mucho.

Entonces la respuesta le llegó como una bofetada y tuvo que cubrirse los brazos con la sábana en busca de protección.

-Orihime -susurró en voz baja. Todo giraba en tomo a ella. Uryuu amaba a Orihime. Ichigo amaba a Orihime. Ninguno de los dos la amaba a ella, pero ambos estaban dispuestos a utilizarla para sus propios fines.

-¿Estás celosa de ella, Rukia? -le preguntó con voz excesivamente suave.

-¡Sí! -gimió, con las lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas-. ¿No crees que sea ya bastante humillante saber que me arrebató al hombre que yo quería, para ahora enterarme de que estaba en tu mente anoche, en cada momento que compartimos?

-¿Y no estaba Uryuu en tu cabeza durante todo ese tiempo? -espetó.

Aquel último ataque consiguió arrebatarle el escaso color que le quedaba en las mejillas, dejándola totalmente expuesta y vulnerable.

Por alguna razón su reacción lo irritó aún más, de modo que se acercó a ella y la sujetó por los hombros.

-Vamos a dejar clara una cosa -dijo-: ¡ningún otro hombre ronda mi cama, Rukia, y si te queda un ápice de orgullo, no permitirás que otra mujer ronde la tuya!

-¡Nunca! -contestó ella-. ¡No!

-¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? -le preguntó. Algo no funcionaba.

-Quítame las manos de encima, Ichigo -dijo, intentando apartarlo, pero él se lo impidió.

-Explícame lo que quieres decir.

Rukia lo miró con ese brillo de orgullo en los _ojos _al que él acababa de desafiar.

-Ya que no va a volver a ocurrir, ninguno de los dos tiene que preocuparse más por los fantasmas... de modo que esta conversación ya no tiene sentido.

Una vez más intentó soltarse, y una vez más él se lo impidió.

-¿Por qué has oído algo que no te ha gustado?

-¡Porque no debería haber permitido que ocurriera!

-Pero ha ocurrido. Hemos hecho el amor, Rukia...

-¡No! ¡Sólo ha sido sexo! -le corrigió.

-Está bien. Sólo sexo -concedió-, pero ha sido un sexo increíble, especial, incomparable.

-Algo que tú ya sabías, ¿no?

-Sí -suspiró-. Lo imaginaba -sus _ojos _se oscurecieron-. Pero tú no -añadió, y vio que el color teñía sus mejillas-, así que te lo he dicho para que no te crees la falsa impresión de que lo que compartimos tú y yo anoche puede volver a ocurrir con cualquiera, porque no es así. Fue algo especial... ¡demasiado especial como para que te burles de ello!

No se estaba burlando; sólo dudaba.

-Pero no estamos hablando de eso -continuó él-. La cuestión es saber si ayer, cuando me invitaste a entrar dentro de ti con toda esa... –hizo una pausa, y una emoción desconocida pasó brevemente por su rostro- ...esa pasión incontenible, ¿estabas fingiendo? ¿Pensabas en el cerdo de mi hermano?

-¡No! -gritó, y por fin consiguió soltarse de él; el tirón fue tan fuerte que a punto estuvo de caerse al pisar la sábana con la que se tapaba.

Quedo medio encajonaba en un rincón, y la sábana se le escapó de las manos, dejando al descubierto el hombro y el contorno de su pecho, con el pezón aún muy marcado tras la noche que habían compartido.

Muerta de vergüenza, recuperó el extremo de la sábana a intentó volver a cubrirse, pero no fue lo bastante rápida, porque la mano de Ichigo llegó primero, y no para ayudarla sino para reclamar la propiedad de su pecho, primero con arrogancia, después acariciando con el pulgar el pezón tan sensible.

De pronto la ira se transformó en algo mucho más peligroso, e Ichigo se quedó allí de pie, observando su mano de dedos oscuros cubriendo aquel pecho cremoso.

Se acercó a ella y los _ojos _de Rukia le rogaron que se detuviera.

-No, por favor -gimió.

-Tu cuerpo me desea, Rukia -dijo-. Incluso si mentalmente no quieres aceptarlo.

Su cuerpo lo deseaba. Las lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos. Su cuerpo lo deseaba, de modo que todo lo demás carecía de importancia; ¿no?

-¿Es que no entiendes nada? -le gritó-, ¡Me siento como si me estuviera traicionando a mí misma!

-¿Porque no me quieres?

-Ni tú a mí -espetó.

-Los dos hemos probado lo que es el amor -replicó-, ¿y qué nos ha traído, aparte de dolor?

-¿Y tú crees que esta opción es menos dolorosa?

Como respuesta, acarició su pezón con el pulgar y ella contuvo el aire en los pulmones.

-Me parece la opción perfecta -murmuró el, con una especie de sonrisa.

Y antes de que ella pudiese encontrar la forma de detenerlo, le quitó la sábana con la otra mano.

Desnuda, temblando, excitada, le rogó con la mirada que no se acercase.

-Ichigo -murmuró, justo antes de que cubriera su boca con los labios.

-No -contestó él-. Deseas esto tanto como yo.

-¡Pero no está bien! -gimió.

-¿Dónde está lo malo en que tú y yo nos ayudemos mutuamente a sobreponemos de un momento malo de nuestras vidas?

Los ojos de Rukia brillaron por las lágrimas de dolor... del dolor de él, del suyo propio. Los dos estaban empezando a mezclarse en uno sólo.

-¿Era ella quien estaba contigo anoche? -le pregunto.

-No -la respuesta no admitía duda, y ni siquiera pestañeó, ni dejó de mirarla-. Puedo decirte con toda sinceridad que Orihime ni siquiera se pasó anoche por mi cabeza -añadió con voz ronca-. No quería que fuera ella quien estuviera en mi cama, sino tú.

-Pero...

-No. No más preguntas.

Y ahogó lo que tuviera que decir con la urgente presión de sus labios. La cama los esperaba así que la colocó sobre las sábanas y después se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella para quitarse la bata.

Su corazón latió una vez, con fuerza, al mirarlo. Era un cuerpo tan magnífico el suyo... grande, delgado, bronceado, con aquel vello oscuro que descendía como una flecha hasta su miembro erecto... sus sentidos se despertaron, estimulando una espiral de excitación que partiendo del estómago abrase sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Incapaz de resistirse a la necesidad, alzó sus manos para acariciar el vello de su pecho, sintiendo calor, vida y fuerza al avanzar sobre aquella sólida muralla. Entonces sus miradas se encontraron, y el aceptó su rendición, sellando el destino del momento y, a continuación, la devoró. No había otra forma de describirlo. La invadió, la arrasó, la conquistó, la devoró.

-Así es, Rukia -susurró, tumbados ya los dos tras haber alcanzado el clímax. Estaba tumbado aun sobre ella-. Esto es lo que tenemos, que es mucho más de lo que tiene la mayoría de la gente. Y si tienes una pizca de sentido común, intentaras construirlo todo sobre esta base, y no intentar alcanzar lo inalcanzable.

Se refería a Uryuu, y lo sabía. ¿Querría también decir que no iba a permitirse a sí mismo soñar con lo inalcanzable?

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó-. Tengo muchísima sed.

Fue otra rendición. Él lo supo, y ella también, y el volvió a apoderarse de su boca en un sólo beso abrasador.

-Ven -dijo, se levantó y la ayude a levantarse-. Vamos a pedir el desayuno.

Espero que les hayan disfrutado del capítulo y gracias por los reviews espero más


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí queda otro capítulo, actualizare hasta donde pueda ya que he tenido tiempo libre de sobra espero les guste **

**CAPITULO 7**

TRES días más tarde, duchada, el pelo recogido en una simple coleta y vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco sin mangas, Rukia estaba sentada a la mesa de comedor de la habitación, disfrutando de una tostada mientras Ichigo acababa de ducharse y vestirse.

Ichigo llamaba a aquello desayuno, pero era más bien un festín. Hacer el amor le daba un hambre de lobo... sintió que las mejillas se le teñían de rojo, incapaz de creerse en qué clase de persona se había convertido.

O la habían convertido, mejor dicho. Apenas habían salido de aquellas habitaciones durante los últimos tres días con sus correspondientes noches. Aquel hombre era verdaderamente insaciable, y si alguien le hubiese dicho que una joven de veinticuatro años como ella podía transformarse en una esclava de los placeres de su propio cuerpo, se habría reído en sus barbas.

Y ahora, mírate», se dijo. Aún puedes sentirlo dentro, admitió avergonzada, y se acercó a la ventana para contemplar el horizonte de Kowloon.

Y la sensación era maravillosa. Cálida y embriagadora. ¡De hecho, si apareciese en aquel instante en la habitación y dijera volvamos a hacerlo, se arrancaría la ropa a tirones!

« ¿Y Uryuu?, se preguntó de pronto. ¿Qué ha sido de tus sentimientos por él?

Han desaparecido, se contestó, y ser consciente de ello la llenó de una nueva sensación de horror. Era casi incapaz de recordar su rostro, a pesar del amor que sentía antes con tan sólo evocar su nombre.

Como siempre, casi como si la mera aparición del nombre de Uryuu en la cabeza conjurase su llegada, sintió que los brazos de Ichigo le rodeaban la cintura.

-¿Qué has visto ahí fuera que sea tan fascinante? -preguntó con voz perezosa.

Rukia parpadeó varias veces.

-Un sampán... mira -señaló al bote que lentamente avanzaba sobre el agua-. Por primera vez desde que llegamos, me siento cerca de China.

-Es un junco -le corrigió sonriendo-, y Hong Kong ya pertenece a China; te lo digo por si llevas cinco años perdiéndote las noticias de la tele.

-Es verdad -contestó, sonriendo también-. Es que no soy más que una pobre secretaria a la que, por cierto, le pagan un salario miserable

-dijo, dándose la vuelta en sus brazos-. No tengo tu... ¡eh!

-¿Qué?

Sonreía, y parecía tan distinto del hombre que había salido de aquella habitación quince minutos antes que se quedó boquiabierta mirándolo.

Se había duchado y afeitado, y olía a algo deliciosamente almizclado. Tenía el pelo húmedo y recién peinado, y se había vestido con unos pantalones de un lino muy ligero y una camisa blanca sin cuello que resultaba al mismo tiempo desenfadada y elegante. Todo en su conjunto estaba surtiendo un efecto en su metabolismo que estaba empezando a reconocer casi con miedo.

-Estás... muy guapo -le dijo.

-Tú también. Estás como para comerte...lo que pasa es que creo que ambos hemos comido bastante ya de ese plato como para estar saciados, al menos durante un rato.

Rukia enrojeció, y él se inclinó para besarla. Aquel contacto le supo diferente. Más cálido y más tierno. Como aquel beso que compartieron en la pista de baile. Rodeó su cuello por las manos para prolongar aquel placer mientras él la sujetaba por la cintura, y el mundo se desvaneció a su alrededor mientras disfrutaba de aquel momento que supo atesoraría para siempre.

Fue él quien se separó, a regañadientes eso sí, y sus ojos estaban empañados por algo que no pudo definir.

-Eres... especial -dijo en voz baja-. ¿Lo sabías?

Tú también lo eres, le hubiera querido decir, pero no tuvo el valor suficiente, así que rozó brevemente sus labios antes de que se separaran definitivamente.

El resto del día fue así, suave, fácil, casi romántico, mientras Ichigo le enseñaba Hong Kong, bastante satisfecho al menos aparentemente de hacer de turista con ella. Terminaron en el lado de Kowloon, donde cenaron en un pequeño restaurante chino situado en un callejón bastante dudoso. Sin embargo, la comida que les sirvieron fue la mejor que Rukia había probado hasta entonces. Después Ichigo decidió enseñarle el mercadillo nocturno de Temple Street.

-No te separes de mí -le advirtió cuando llegaron a una calle inundada de puestos y gente-. Y ten cuidado con los bolsillos.

-No llevo -contestó, riendo. Seguía llevando el vestido blanco, y como único accesorio un bolso de cuero blanco que llevaba colgando en bandolera; además, lo único que llevaba dentro era un lápiz de labios y un pañuelo, de modo que los ladrones se llevarían un buen chasco.

Aun así, no se soltó de la mano de Ichigo. Pasearon entre largas filas de puestos en los que se vendía ropa de diseño para hombre y para mujer, la mayoría copias ilegales de las

Más exclusivas marcas. Puestos de material fotográfico y eléctrico, joyerías...y sus ojos empezaron a brillar deleitados ante tal caleidoscopio de formas, sonidos y colores.

Se detuvo delante de uno de los puestos frente a algo que llamó su atención.

-Rafe, ¿tienes algo suelto que prestarme? -le preguntó por impulso-. Es que no he tenido oportunidad de canjear los cheques de viaje y quiero comprar uno de esos.

-¿El que... un reloj?

-Sí. Me deje el mío en la casa de Londres -le explicó.

Él se la quedó mirando un instante con expresión algo cómica.

-Estás se broma, ¿no? No estarás diciendo en serio que quieres comprarte una de estas copias.

-¡Pues claro que no estoy de broma! Quiero uno. No son nada caros -añadió-. Acabo de oír a un turista pagar cinco dólares de Hong Kong.

No me parece caro.

-Si quieres un reloj, Rukia, iremos a una joyería de verdad y yo te compraré uno. Uno de verdad -añadió, mirando con cierto desprecio al puesto de copias.

-No seas tan estirado -espetó-. Ya te devolveré mañana el dinero cuando cobre el cheque.

Y al darse la vuelta, vio que su el termino _estirado _le había sentado como una patada en las narices.

Para cuando él consiguió por fin darse cuenta de que tenía razón, ella ya estaba enfrascada en el regateo con el vendedor, y con una sonrisilla, se limitó a disfrutar de la habilidad de la mujer con la que se había casado.

Ella también lo disfrutó.

-Bueno -exclamó al fin-. Ya hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

-¿Cuánto? -preguntó Ichigo. Tenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos cargados de ironía.

-Dos dólares cincuenta -declaró, triunfal.

El hizo una mueca.

-Bien hecho -la felicitó, y lentamente descruzó los brazos para echarse mano al bolsillo y le entregó al vendedor el dinero. Pero lo que el vendedor le entregó a cambio le obligó a esconder su opinión al verlo.

Era un reloj, sí; un reloj con una correa de plástico rosa, una cara negra por esfera... y las manos de Minnie por manillas.

-No me lo puedo creer -murmuró.

-Es mono -contestó ella, presentándole el brazo para que pudiera ponérselo-. ¿Lleva bien la hora? -preguntó cuándo hubo terminado.

Ichigo consultó su Rolex de oro y comprobó lo que los brazos de Minnie indicaban.

-Al segundo –concedió.

-Estupendo -respondió ella, y extendió el brazo con drama para estudiar su compra-. Por primera vez desde que he llegado a Hong Kong voy a saber qué hora es de verdad -declaró, satisfecha.

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

-¿Por eso lo querías?

-Sí. Y porque me gusta -añadió, aunque mordiéndose el labio inferior porque sabía perfectamente bien a que se refería él.

-Eres una provocadora, ¿lo sabías?

-¿Ah, sí?

Y entonces ocurrió, sin más. Su mirada se había transformado por completo. En el lugar más concurrido del universo, sus _ojos _se encontraron y de pronto estuvieron los dos solos, perdidos en las sensaciones que despertaban el uno en el otro.

-Vámonos -dijo él.

Ella no contestó, pero dejó que él la rodeara con el brazo, y así caminaron hasta la estación de tren más cercana.

El tren llegó abarrotado. Rukia se colocó con la espalda pegada a unas puertas y el frente a ella, un brazo apoyado en la barandilla y el otro rodeando su cintura. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero Rukia sintió la tensión crecer entre ellos. Para cuando el tren llegó a su destino, le costaba trabajo respirar.

El hotel estaba a unos pasos de la estación, y tuvieron que compartir el ascensor con otras parejas, y una breve mirada bastó para que el brillo de sus _ojos violáceos oscu_ros le enviase una oleada de calor por todo el cuerpo.

La deseaba, apasionadamente. Y de pronto la boca se le quedó seca y el corazón le latió desaforadamente en el silencio del ascensor.

Ichigo tomó su mano en cuanto salieron al pasillo y tiró de ella hasta entrar en la habitación. No se detuvo hasta que llegaron al dormitorio, donde por fin la soltó, cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella; los _ojos _cerrados, el pecho subiendo y bajando alterado.

Entonces volvió a abrir los ojos y Rukia dio un paso hacia atrás al ver lo que ardía en ellos.

-¡Ichigo! -gimió cuando lo vio acercarse, sin estar segura de sí encontraba aquel deseo compulsivo increíblemente excitante o absolutamente aterrador.

Fuera como fuese, él también estaba perdido en lo que parecía conducirlo incontrolablemente, y lentamente desabrochó los botones de su vestido.

Las dos partes de separaron, y sus ojos quemaron el camino que fueron recorriendo en su cuerpo, cubierto tan sólo por dos mínimas piezas de seda en sus pechos y en sus caderas. Abrió el broche del sujetador, inclinó la cabeza y cubrió con la boca los pezones palpitantes de anticipación. Rukia arqueó la espalda y él la llevó a la cama.

Lo que ocurrió después la dejó tumbada sobre la cama, incapaz de moverse en el silencio que siguió.

Rukia estaba tumbado a su lado, la camisa abierta, un brazo cubriéndole la cara y el pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez. Ni siquiera habían llegado a quitarse la ropa. Ella seguía llevando el vestido, tenía el sujetador desabrochado y las bragas estaban... por alguna parte. Y tumbada allí, tal y como él la había dejado, con los muslos abiertos y el palpito entre ellos como recordatorio del orgasmo salvaje al que la había conducido, se dio cuenta de que acababa de ser amada por un hombre completamente fuera de control.

Un hombre al que ahora le estaba resultando muy difícil asimilar lo que había hecho.

-Ichigo...

Tocó su hombro para intentar tranquilizarlo, pero él se incorporó como accionado por un muelle y como si su contacto le hubiese hecho daño.

-Lo siento -dijo, a hizo una pausa-. Sé que no hay excusa posible. Me he comportado como un... se detuvo sin palabras-. Lo siento -añadió, entró en el baño y cerró la puerta.

Sin tan siquiera volverse a mirarla.

No le había hecho daño el hecho de que se hubiera dejado arrastrar por el deseo, porque a ella le había ocurrido lo mismo. Y además lo había disfrutado tanto como él. Todo habría sido para ella una nueva variante de un sexo explosivo... de no haber reaccionado él con aquel ataque de culpabilidad.

Y un hombre culpable era un hombre que pretendía castigar. ¿Sería eso lo que pretendía él, mientras que ella había, simplemente, perdido la cabeza? ¿Quería castigarla por algo? ¿Por qué?

Orihime.

El nombre laceró su carne y se estremeció, cerrando las dos partes del vestido.

Entonces oyó un ruido en el baño y rápidamente deshecho el vestido para ponerse la bata de satén, apretando los dientes para contener la rabia que crecía en su interior.

Yo he echado a Uryuu de este matrimonio, pensó. «El debería hacer lo mismo con Orihime.»

La puerta del baño se abrió y caminó hacia él echando fuego por los ojos.

-¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso... jamás! -espetó, y entró ella en el baño, dando un portazo.

¡Había sido el quien había insistido en que Uryuu y Orihime no debían entrar nunca en su cama! ¡Había sido él quien la había forzado a probar el maldito sexo!

Y siguió maldiciendo entre dientes mientras se quitaba lo que quedaba de su ropa, se protegía el pelo con un gorro de baño y entraba en la ducha:

Había sido él quien... pero no pudo terminar la frase porque un sollozo le anegó la garganta. Y después otro... y otro: Fue como si una ola desmesurada la arrastrase, y de pronto se encontró haciendo lo que no había hecho ni siquiera tras la traición de Uryuu. Se echó a llorar bajo el chorro caliente de la ducha.

Y una vez más, él apareció a su lado. Cerró el grifo de la ducha, tiró de su brazo y la sacó de la cabina para rodearla con sus brazos. El gorro cayó de su pelo y sintió que la cubría con una bata de baño antes de volver a abrazarla.

No dijo ni una palabra; se limitó a seguir abrazándola mientras ella se desahogaba.

Después se sintió vacía, agotada y sin vida. Y aun así, él no dijo nada. Se limitó a meterle los brazos por las mangas de la bata, le ató el cinturón, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

Se quedó dormida envuelta en la bata y rodeada por sus brazos, con el peculiar consuelo de que él tampoco se quitó la bata, de modo que ambos durmieron acurrucados entre felpa blanca.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó, se encontró con que él se había ido, y no sólo de la cama sino de la habitación; había dejado tan sólo una breve nota diciéndole dónde iba a estar, pero en la que no mencionaba nada de cómo se sentía tras lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Porque para ella la luz del día le había traído una sensación de absurdo absoluto. Ichigo era un hombre de treinta y cuatro años, acostumbrado a mujeres sofisticadas que sabían cómo responder a un hombre complejo como era él, y no estaba habituado a mujeres emocionales que se volvían histéricas por un episodio de sexo duro... del cual, por otro lado, había disfrutado tanto como él.

Era el fantasma de Orihime lo que no podía soportar, y la sensación de derrota la hizo suspirar. Además, Ichigo no debería haber escondido la cabeza bajo la tierra y desaparecer para no tener que enfrentarse a su estado de ánimo.

Entonces, y casi de inmediato, su estado de ánimo pasó a ser desafiante. ¡Si él podía escapar, ella también podría! _Reunión de negocios, _decía la nota. _Volveré a la una para _ir _a comer._

¡Pues iba a encontrarse con una habitación vacía! Aunque no tenía ni idea de a dónde iba a ir. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que alejarse de aquella maldita suite.

Diez minutos más tarde, vestida con una sencilla blusa de algodón y unos pantalones blancos también de algodón con un cinturón color cereza, bajaba en el ascensor con sus cheques de viaje y unas gafas de sol guardadas en el bolso.

Cambiar uno de los cheques de viaje por dólares de Hong Kong no fue difícil en la oficina de cambio del hotel, y fue precisamente mientras estaba allí cuando entabló conversación con una pareja norteamericana de edad que esperaban su turno.

Iban a unirse a un grupo de norteamericanos que visitarían la isla en un viaje organizado, y por puro impulso les preguntó si quedaría sitio para ella en el autobús.

Y a partir de aquel momento, sólo tuvo que dejarse llevar, porque Sadie y Josh, que así se llamaban mujer y marido, se ocuparon de todo lo demás.

Recorrieron toda la isla en el autobús, y los maravillosos enclaves que fueron visitando le hizo lamentar en más de una ocasión no haber llevado consigo la cámara. Al otro lado de la isla, en un lugar llamado Stanley, descubrió la parte tropical de Hong Kong. Ni un sólo edificio a la vista y una exuberancia salvaje difícil de creer.

Stanley tenía su propio mercado, no tan fascinante como el que había conocido con Ichigo, pero encontró en él un pañuelo del mismo color cereza que su cinturón, y lo compró. Y dejándose llevar otra vez por un impulso le compró otro a su tía y otro a Rangiku, además de un pequeño Buda de jade que creyó podía gustarle a su tío. Y otro impulso más le hizo comprar otro para Ichigo.

Entonces miró el reloj: la una y media. Ichigo ya sabría que se había escapado y sintió un pequeño escalofrío al intentar imaginar cómo se habría tomado el descubrimiento.

Comieron también en Stanley, y para cuando volvieron a subir al autobús eran ya más de las tres. Regresaron por el pico Victoria, desde donde vieron ponerse el sol.

-He estado en algunos lugares muy bonitos en mi vida -murmuró Sadie a su lado-, pero nunca había contemplado una puesta de sol tan gloriosa como ésta.

Y de verdad estaba siendo hermosa... casi mágica. Y de pronto deseó que Ichigo estuviera a su lado disfrutándola. Tanto lo deseó que incluso empezó a lamentar haberse marchado.

Una vez de vuelta en el hotel, Rukia dio las gracias a sus nuevos amigos y se despidió de ellos, ya que se marchaban para Singapur a primera hora de la mañana y cansada, pero mucho más en paz consigo misma de lo que lo había estado desde que Ichigo irrumpiera en su vida, tomo el ascensor. So1o empezó a sentir ansiedad cuando abrió la puerta de su suite.

Las luces estaban encendidas, las cortinas descorridas e Ichigo de pie mirando por la ventana y con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Se dio la vuelta en cuanto ella entró.

-¿Dónde demonios has estado? -espetó, furioso.

Ella se irguió a la defensiva.

-Lo sabes perfectamente -contestó-. Te dejé un mensaje en recepción.

-¡A la mierda tu mensaje! ¿Tienes idea de lo humillante que ha sido no tener ni idea de dónde estaba mi mujer al llegar aquí con unas personas a las que quería presentarte? ¡Tú mensaje llegó cinco minutos más tarde que nosotros, y para ese momento, yo ya me

Estaba tirando de los pelos!

-Mira Ichigo, lo siento -dijo, intentando calmar los ánimos-. No es culpa mía que el mensaje te llegase tarde, y si te sirve de algo, me disculparé con tus amigos por no haber estado aquí.

-¡No dudes que vas a tener que hacerlo! -espetó-. ¡Exactamente dentro de... -consultó el reloj...de una hora hemos quedado con ellos para cenar!


	8. Chapter 8

**Por aquí dejo otro capítulo ya acercándonos más a la verdad ¿Rukia ama a Ichigo? ¿Ichigo ama a Rukia? ¿y porque tanto misterio con Orihime? **

**CAPITULO 8**

El vestido que llevaba era otro nuevo que Ichigo le había comprado. Era de seda pura del corte tradicional mandarín, y se ceñía a sus curvas como una segunda piel. Era de un oscuro color rojo y estaba adornado con pedrería negra. Con el pelo suelto su aspecto era aún más exótico, y verse así en el espejo fue toda una sorpresa, porque aquella mujer era la viva imagen de la seducción. No podía salir así, e hizo ademán de desabrocharse los botones del vestido cuando se detuvo con la mano, pensando porque elegir este vestido de entre los del armario, menos provocativos?

-No lo sé -se contestó en voz baja. Parecía haber perdido toda referencia de sí misma.

-¡Rukia!

Aquella orden impaciente le hizo dar un respingo. El volvía a darle órdenes, y ella a cumplirlas, pensó al apartar la mano rápidamente, así que, en lugar de quitarse el vestido, se miró una vez más antes de salir a la otra habitación. Sus ojos de un gris plateado la miraron de arriba abajo y masculló algo entre dientes.

-¿Podemos marcharnos ya? -le dijo gravemente y con tanto sarcasmo que hubiera querido darle una bofetada. Con el pequeño bolso de noche en una mano, dio media vuelta hacia la puerta, y al oírle murmurar de nuevo entre dientes, se dio cuenta con desesperación de que la parte trasera del vestido resultaba más provocativa que la delantera, ya que la abertura de la falda dejaba entrever más pierna de lo que debiera.

Pero... ¿qué demonios? ¡Él mismo le había ayudado a elegirlo! ¡Él mismo había sido el creador de aquel monstruo llamado señora Kurosaki, así que, ahora tendría que soportarlo!

Ichigo abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso para que saliera al pasillo. Ella lo precedió, la cabeza bien alta, desafiante. Para cuando se unió a ella, Rukia estaba ya en el ascensor.

-¿Dónde has estado? -le preguntó.

-Vete al infierno -contestó-. Yo he querido explicártelo y tú no has querido escucharme. Ahora ya es tarde.

-¡Al menos dime con quién has ido!

-No.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Rukia subió, ignorándolo, con la mirada clavada frente a sí. Las puertas se cerraron. Estaban solos, y la tensión era insoportable.

-Lo único que decía la nota es que ibas de visita turística con unos amigos que acababas de conocer.

La tuya decía aún menos», pensó. -¿Quiénes son esos amigos nuevos?

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Dónde las has conocido?

Siguió sin contestar, pero con los sentidos alerta. La frustración crecía en él.

-¿Era un hombre?

-¡Sí! ¡Era un hombre! ¡Un norteamericano de modales encantadores, atento al máximo y que sonreía mucho, algo que resulta mucho más agradable que estar con alguien que frunce el ceño casi permanentemente!

Ver cómo su mano daba un palmetazo sobre el botón de parada del ascensor le disparó el pulso.

-Escúchame bien -le advirtió, sujetándola por los hombros-: tú estás enfadada y yo también. Tenemos que hablar, pero ahora no podemos hacerlo porque ya llegamos tarde a la cena, y es muy importante para mí causar una buena impresión de nuestra felicidad marital. ¿Queda claro?

-Sí -contestó, pero sin mirarlo.

Estaba luchando contra un deseo de liberarse de algo... de todo, seguramente. Un deseo de dar rienda suelta al llanto que la noche anterior no había mostrado más que la punta del iceberg que crecía en su interior.

-Rukia...

-¡Deja de hacer eso! -espetó, encontrándose brevemente con su mirada antes de apartar de nuevo _los ojos._

-¿El qué? -preguntó sin comprender, lo cual le resultó bastante gratificante.

-Pronunciar mi nombre como si fueses un profesor echándole la bronca a un niño -dijo, moviéndose inquieta. Necesitaba soltarlo todo. El frunció el ceño.

-¿De verdad es eso lo que hago?

-Sí, constantemente.

-¿Y no te gusta?

-No, en absoluto.

-Entonces, te pido perdón.

-No está mal para empezar -contestó, consciente de que era ella quien se estaba comportando como una cría necesitada de una reprimenda.

El debió pensar lo mismo porque suspiró cerrando los ojos, como si necesitara controlarse.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos -dijo-, antes de que esto degenere en una verdadera pelea.

-¿En otra? Yo creía que ya lo habíamos tenido anoche -replicó.

El comentario dio en el blanco y Rukia casi se sintió avergonzada de haberlo hecho.

Entonces el reaccionó sujetándola por la cintura y empujándola contra la pared del ascensor. Ella abrió _los ojos _de par en par, y la alarma apareció en sus profundidades.

-Mira... siento mucho lo que pasó anoche, ¿vale? No pretendía hacerte daño, y por si no te diste cuenta, yo también lo pasé mal.

-Yo... -el remordimiento hizo mella en ella-. No entiendo por qué... por qué estabas tan enfadado.

-Lo sé -algo brilló en sus ojos, seguramente más rabia, pero no podía estar segura, y cuando rozó su mejilla, lo hizo con una increíble ternura-. Pero no estaba enfadado contigo, sino conmigo, por ser capaz de perder el control de esa forma.

-Yo creía que lamentabas que no fuese Orihime.

No es que supiera cómo podía reaccionar ante aquella breve confesión, pero desde luego jamás habría imaginado que lo hiciera de esa forma.

-Mierda -masculló entre dientes y con la respiración agitada-. Rukia...sobre Orihime quiero decirte que...

-¡No! -exclamó, cubriéndole la boca con los dedos-. No, por favor -susurró con las lágrimas brillándole en los ojos-. Creo que no podría soportar que me dijeras que... -no pudo terminar la frase, porque lo que iba a decir era que no habría podido soportar que le confesase su amor por ella-. ¿No podemos simplemente limitarnos a olvidar lo ocurrido?

-le rogó.

El siguió mirándola fijamente un instante, viendo sus lágrimas, sus labios temblorosos y tomando en su mano los dedos con los que aún le cubría la boca.

-Eres una boba preciosa -susurró, y la besó en los labios.

Eso ya me lo ha dicho antes, recordó Rukia vagamente.

-Olvídate de Orihime -le dijo un instante después-. Yo ya lo he hecho.

¿Igual que yo ya he olvidado a Uryuu? O, se preguntó, y la luz de una nueva esperanza empezó a brillar en su interior. ¿Esperanza de qué?

No lo sabía, y tampoco quería pararse a preguntárselo, porque de pronto había vuelto a sentirle como si estuviera dentro de ella, y quería sentirle así en carne y hueso.

-¿De verdad tenemos que reunirnos con esa gente? -murmuró en voz baja-. Yo podría pretextar un dolor de cabeza y tú podrías meterme en la cama y arroparme. Se te da muy bien hacerlo...

Él se echó a reír y acarició sus caderas mientras las acercaba hacia él.

-Y pensar que yo te creía tímida y recatada...

-¿Desilusionado?

-No... Encantado -contestó, y volvió a besarla en la boca.

-¿Quiere esto decir que podemos volver a subir? -le preguntó tras un momento, y con aquella nueva arma que había descubierto poseer, intentó seducirlo besándolo brevemente a intercalando un por favor de vez en cuando-. Por favor -susurró una vez más-. Por favor, Ichigo...

Hasta que los besos fueron haciéndose más largos y más apasionados, y hasta que descubrió que el poder de su seducción había vencido y que él no iba a poder fin a lo que ella estaba incitando en el ascensor del hotel. Tiró suavemente de uno de los extremos de la pajarita, y él no hizo nada para detenerla.

La sensación de triunfo fue gloriosa cuando él, con un doloroso gemido, pulsó el botón que los llevaría de nuevo a su suite... el triunfo de saber que tenía el poder de hacerle desearla por encima de todas las cosas, incluso por encima de su preciosa cena de negocios.

-Eres una bruja -murmuró-, y me has hechizado.

El ascensor se detuvo y cuando las puertas se abrieron, se encontraron mirando a una pareja japonesa que esperaba para entrar. Ichigo tiró de ella y rápidamente volvieron a entrar en su habitación, con la mirada de los japoneses pegada en la nuca.

-Si llegan a saberlo, me mataran –murmuró él.

-Yo no pienso decírselo -prometió ella, ocupada ya en desabrochar los botones de la camisa.

Sus dedos parecían volar acariciando el vello de su pecho, que respondía erizándose ante su avance y palpitando de necesidad. Tiró de la camisa para sacarla de los pantalones y, con una determinación que la sorprendió incluso a ella misma, bajó las manos a lo largo de sus muslos para volver a subirlas sobre el abultamiento de su sexo.

Él se estremeció violentamente y durante los últimos días que habían compartido, nunca se había sentido tan consciente de su propia feminidad como en aquel momento.

Porque Ichigo estaba disfrutando... disfrutando de perderse en ella con los ojos cerrados. Y fue precisamente esa entrega lo que le dio el valor para seguir hasta el final. Mientras introducía la lengua entre sus labios para acariciar con ella sus dientes, desabrochó el botón de sus pantalones, bajó la cremallera... y cogió su miembro con la mano.

Fue una sorpresa. A pesar de la intimidad que habían compartido en los últimos días, aquella fue la primera vez que le tocó así. Y la sorpresa fue sentir su tremendo calor, la increíble tensión, el poder que pugnaba contra la última barrera.

-No te pares ahora -murmuró al sentir su mano inmóvil.

No te pares, le había dicho, y ella no quería parar. Quería sobrecogerlo con el poder de su sensualidad, igual que él había hecho montones de veces con ella, pero...

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con que había abierto los ojos y que el fuego del deseo ardía en ellos... y se quedó mirándolo, rogándolo casi que tomase el mando ahora que ella había perdido el valor.

Pero Ichigo contestó que no con la cabeza.

-Esta vez ha sido cosa tuya, Rukia -dijo-. Tú has empezado, tú lo terminas.

Fue en aquel momento cuando descubrió que no quería hacerlo. Le gustaba que fuese él quien tomase el mando, que fuese el quien la devorara, y engañarse de ese modo a sí misma diciéndose que no le había quedado otro remedio en aquella locura sexual que era su relación. Le gustaba verse a sí misma como la víctima inocente de los hermanos Kurosaki, porque de no ser así, tendría que enfrentarse a sí misma y empezar a reconocerse como lo que era de verdad.

_Voluble. _Voluble en sus sentimientos, en la forma en que supuestamente podía amar a un hombre y estar así con otro.

Entonces él acarició su cabeza suavemente, y todo su cuerpo se estremeció antes de volverse hacia aquella palma y besarla ardientemente.

Voluble o no, se dijo mientras hundía las manos bajo su camisa y volvía a besarlo en la boca, quería llegar al final, necesitaba llegar al final, tanto que todo lo demás parecía carecer de importancia.

Y por encima de todo, la verdad que había empujado sus acciones durante todo el episodio compartido con aquel hombre: saber que la deseaba, que no podía saciarse de ella, de Rukia, la novia a la que su hermano había plantado en el altar. Independientemente de lo que Orihime pudiera significar para él, la deseaba a ella.

Y si eso los reducía a ambos a seres volubles, que así fuera.

-¿Y qué pasa con tus amigos? -recordó en medio de la siguiente oleada de pasión.

-Los llamaré -murmuró-. Más tarde -añadió con el estremecimiento que le produjo el roce de sus uñas en la espalda-. Mucho más tarde.

Y la tomó en brazos para llevarla al dormitorio.

A partir de aquel momento, fue el quien tomó e1 mando, y lo que siguió fue una pasión lenta y ardiente que fue la antítesis de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Era como si necesitase demostrarle que podía ser tierno, suave, controlado, y aun así, devastadoramente apasionado. La besó de arriba abajo, no dejó lugar sin explorar con sus labios, hasta reducirla a una masa de sensaciones, y entonces la penetró lentamente.

Luego se detuvo, y ella abrió los _ojos, _oscuros aún más por el deseo.

-Eres hermosa-murmuró-. Te adoro.

¿La adoración sería algo similar al amor? Si no lo era, estaba cerca, muy cerca...

-Y yo a ti -susurró, y como si sus palabras tuvieran el poder de excitarlo, le sintió crecer dentro de ella y cerró los _ojos _cuando su cuerpo volvió a transformarse en fuego líquido.

Fue maravilloso. Fue especial. Y el clímax, cuando llegó, fue más como una beneficiosa corriente que un torrente desbordado.

-¿Vas a decirme dónde has estado hoy?

Ichigo estaba apoyado sobre el codo viéndola volver a la tierra mientras acariciaba su mejilla con el meñique. Rukia abrió los ojos, demasiado lánguida para hacer mucho más, y se encontró con sus ojos, oscurecidos por una sensación similar.

-No si vas a empezar a chillar otra vez -le advirtió.

Él se sonrió y deslizó el dedo hasta sus labios enrojecidos.

-Te prometo no gritar, ¿de acuerdo?

-Josh -contestó-. He estado con un norteamericano. Llamado Josh-. El dedo que acariciaba se quedó inmóvil-. Su mujer se llama Sadie y los dos rondan los setenta años. Les pregunté si podía acompañarlos a un viaje organizado por la isla. Estuvieron de acuerdo, y la verdad es que lo pasé de maravilla.

Él no contestó durante unos segundos.

-Dios, sabes bien cómo castigar a un hombre dijo al fin-. ¡Has dejado que me imaginase que lo habías pasado la mañana luciendo el palmito por todo Hong Kong del brazo de otro!

-Me habías prometido no gritar -se quejó haciendo un mohín.

-Cierto -contestó, y el dedo siguió moviéndose hasta la sien mientras algo pasaba por sus ojos... algo que no pudo identificar, pero que iluminó un lugar especial en su interior.

Ternura. Eso era. Ternura a indulgencia para su engaño. Y...

-¿Y dónde habías estado?

Rukia se lo contó todo, dándole toda clase de detalles sobre lo que había hecho... hasta que recordó lo del mercadillo de Stanley y saltó desnuda de la cama para buscar algo en su bolso.

-Te he traído un regalo -explicó.

-Espero que no sea un reloj -bromeó.

-No... No es un reloj -contestó y volvió a sentarse cruzada de piernas sobre la cama con la bolsa en la mano-. Veamos -murmuró. Lo primero que encontró fue el pañuelo color cereza que se había comprado, y tras ponérselo al cuello, siguió buscando. Luego le mostró los que había comprado para su tía y Rangiku, después el pequeño Buda para su tío, y por último, el que había comprado para él, un poco más grande.

-Se supone que traen buena suerte -le explicó-, si te los regala alguien, así que... -le entregó la pequeña escultura con cierta timidez-. Buena suerte, Ichigo.

Por un instante él no movió ni un sólo músculo, y ella no podía ver sus ojos, bajos como estaban contemplando la escultura, así que empezó a morderse los labios mientras el silencio se extendía ininterrumpidamente.

«Está bien», empezó a pensar. No es el mejor jade del mundo, y desde luego no es una pieza exclusiva, pero el hecho de que hubiera pensado en él tenía un valor, ¿no? Incluso para un hombre como él que podía permitirse cualquier cosa».

Entonces alzó la mirada y por fin lo vio... y el corazón le dio un salto. Le había conmovido... ¡conmovido de verdad! Con una mano, tiró de los dos extremos del pañuelo nuevo y la acercó a él.

-Gracias -dijo en voz baja, y la besó. Y fue un beso especial aquel, porque no contuvo nada relacionado con la pasión. Sólo... -Rukia... -murmuró al separarse con una seriedad que parecía no encajar bien en la situación-. Quiero que sepas que para mí esto no es un juego. Quiero que este matrimonio funcione. Quiero que funcionemos.

-¿Crees que puede funcionar?

Teniendo en cuenta cómo habían empezado, no le parecía que tuviesen demasiadas oportunidades.

-¿Te refieres al hecho de que hayamos empezado de la nada? Bueno...

-se encogió de hombros-. Podemos construir sobre la nada. De hecho, hasta me atrevería a decir que es mucho más fácil construir sobre la nada que... supongo que, en definitiva, lo que quiero preguntarte es:

¿Quieres intentarlo?

-¿Quieres decir que me das una oportunidad? preguntó, intentando quitarle algo de seriedad al momento.

Pero no funcionó, aunque él se permitió una pequeña mueca en reconocimiento a su intento, porque ambos sabían que, hasta aquel momento, Ichigo no le había dado ninguna oportunidad.

-Sí -contestó, y sus ojos siguieron serios... tremendamente serios. Rukia se quedó pensativa un momento. Estaba hablando de permanencia. Estaba _ofreciéndole _permanencia.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres de verdad?

-Sí.

-Uryuu y Orihime...

-No -la interrumpió, tirando al mismo tiempo de los extremos de su pañuelo-. Ellos ya no entran en esta ecuación. Esto es entre tú y yo, y lo que hemos descubierto que podemos tener si intentamos trabajar por ello.

Quizás Ichigo tuviera razón. Antes había intentado el amor sin sexo y no había conseguido nada. Así que ¿por qué no plantear la ecuación al revés? Quizás tuviesen la oportunidad construyendo algo a partir de nada...

-¿Eres fiel, Ichigo? -le preguntó.

-Sí.

Ella le creyó, pero aun así, insistió un poco más.

-¿Nada de una mujer en cada puerto?

-¿Con quién has estado hablando? -suspiró-. O quizás sería mejor no preguntar.

-Tú limítate a contestar la pregunta. Un hombre acaba de jugármela en ese terreno y no quiero volver a caer en la misma trampa.

-Es que los rumores sobre mi vida sentimental son tremendamente exagerados -le informó-. No, no hay más mujeres. Sólo tú, yo, y algo especial.

_Algo especial. _Sonaba tentador. Algo especial era lo que estaba ya empezando a sentir por aquel hombre tan complicado, y aquella... muestra de sinceridad era quizás lo esencial.

Pero... Bajó la mirada y la clavó en sus propias manos mientras intentaba encontrarle el truco a todo aquello. Porque tenía que haberlo. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto; demasiado fácil.

Además; precisamente esa facilidad la convertía a ella en una persona voluble y crédula. ¿Serían capaces de construir algo sobre esa base?

¿Merecía la pena intentarlo, o estaría abocada al fracaso?

-¿Y bien? -insistió él cuando tardó tanto en contestar.

-De acuerdo, lo intentaremos -se rindió.

Un instante después, Ichigo se tumbaba sobre ella y ambos se besaron. Cuando Rukia fue a enredar los dedos en su pelo, él tomó su mano y la apretó con la suya sobre la cama. Y sólo entonces se dio cuenta ella de que había algo frío y sólido entre ellas: el pequeño Buda que acababa de regalarle. _Para que te traiga buena suerte, _le había dicho. Ojala fuera cierto.

Y quizás los pensamientos de Ichigo fueran en la misma dirección que los suyos, porque cuando tomó de nuevo el timón para conducir la nave de la pasión a buen puerto, el Buda siguió entre sus manos, y después siguió reteniéndolo en su palma hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Y los dos trabajaron para que todo saliera bien, durante el resto de sus dos semanas de estancia en Hong Kong y después de llegar a Londres.

Y todo funcionó a las mil maravillas, sobre todo porque la mayor parte del tiempo estuvieron los dos solos, de modo que ninguna influencia externa pudo estropear lo logrado. Además, y durante todo ese tiempo, utilizaron al máximo el mayor potencial de su relación, el sexo.

Sexo por la mañana, sexo por la noche, sexo cada vez que algún gesto desataba el deseo. Rukia apenas pensaba en otra cosa, ni deseaba otra cosa. Había encerrado en un rincón de su cabeza todas las razones por las que el sexo no podía y no debía bastar para mantener

Una relación. Había apartado de su cabeza el hecho de haber aceptado el amor físico renunciando al amor de sentimientos. En realidad, su relación no tenía ni una sola oportunidad, y tan solo estaba pendiente de que alguien o algo llegara y le quitara la venda de los ojos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí dejo otro capítulo el cual cuando lo leí me hizo un nudo en el estómago por cierto disculpen errores de traducción y ortográficos**

**Y gracias a Angie por tus reviews**

**CAPITULO 9**

BIEN? -le preguntó Rangiku-. ¿Estas enamorada de él, sí o no? Vestida con un traje color paja que debería ser informal, pero que aún así y a simple vista se notaba que se había pagado por él una escandalosa suma de dinero, Rukia se sentó a una pequeña mesa del que antes fuera su bar preferido en Londres, con la mirada perdida entre los clientes que iban y venían mientras decidía cual era la mejor forma de contestar a aquella pregunta.

Era curioso, pero se sentía fuera de lugar en aquel sitio. De hecho, tenía la impresión de no saber ya quién era en realidad Rukia Kuchiki, porque la señora de Ichigo Kurosaki era una persona completamente distinta.

Llevaban ya una semana en Londres, tras la estancia de dos semanas en Hong Kong, y había sido precisamente en esas dos semanas cuando la señora Kurosaki había sido creada, moldeada por las manos del hombre con quien estaba casada. La ropa, su forma _de _comportarse, la forma de mirar la vida a incluso la manera en que se percibía a sí misma, se había visto alterada por completo.

Pero quizás lo más significativo de todo fuese que la criatura de _ojos _vacíos y aire extraviado por la que Rangiku había estado tan preocupada ya no existía, y en su lugar estaba aquella hermosa mujer cuyos _ojos _oscuros tenían ahora una carga letal de sensualidad, de sabiduría con la que conseguir que cualquier hombre se sintiera maravillosamente bien. Un hecho que ninguno de los hombres presentes en aquel abarrotado bar había pasado por alto.

En resumen: era especial. Y pertenecía a alguien especial, a juzgar por la forma en que esos _ojos _apenas se fijaban en ningún otro hombre.

-¿Tan difícil es esa respuesta? -se burló Rangiku.

-La verdad es que sí -murmuro Rukia, con una sonrisa tan sensual y tan enigmática que Ran contuvo la respiración.

-Me dijiste que le querías -le recordó-. Antes de casarte con él, me juraste que le querías.

-Ah... –Rukia se relajó en el respaldo de la silla-. Pero entonces tenía que hacértelo creer. Tenía que fingir que todo había salido a la perfección, porque ésa era la única forma de que pudiéramos enfrentarnos a la sordidez de la verdadera historia.

-¿Y ahora?

Ran no era un hombre, pero también podía percibir la nueva sensualidad que emanaba _de aquellos Ojos._

-Pues que la sordidez ya no es tal-contestó sin más-. Ichigo y yo... nos entendemos a la perfección. Somos felices.

-Felices en muchos sentidos, según parece -comentó Rangiku, incómoda con todo aquello, con la nueva Rukia y sus respuestas.

Aunque tampoco había estado conforme con Uryuu Kurosaki.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ran? -preguntó Rukia con ligereza-. ¿Es que no crees que sea feliz?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa si no estás dispuesta a contarme nada?

-suspiró, exasperada.

"Te he contado mucho más que a nadie", pensó.

-Me niego a tentar a la providencia diseccionando lo que tenemos -dijo, y cambió de tema-. Y ahora, cuéntame tú qué tal van los planes de la boda.

Rangiku se dio cuenta perfecta de la maniobra, y decidió decir la última palabra.

-Ten cuidado, Rukia, porque me da la impresión de que vas a pegarte una buena bofetada.

La única respuesta de su amiga fue una de aquellas enigmáticas sonrisas, así que dejó que la conversación girara a partir de aquel momento en torno al día de su boda, que tendría lugar en dos meses.

Así que Ichigo y Rukia siguieron disfrutando de lo que habían encontrado, y durante las siguientes semanas, todo continuó discurriendo a la perfección.

Rukia no volvió a su puesto de trabajo anterior. Lo hizo por decisión propia, porque Ichigo se sentiría incómodo teniendo a su mujer trabajando como mecanógrafa mientras él se enseñoreaba, tal y como él mismo solía decir, en el piso de arriba. Además, era consciente de que la gente con la que trabajaba no se sentiría a gusto teniendo al lado a la mujer del presidente. Sería casi como tener a una espía entre sus propias filas.

Y, por otro lado, tampoco le habría hecho la más mínima gracia enfrentarse a las especulaciones que sobre su matrimonio debían correr como la pólvora por toda la empresa, así que tomar la decisión de no volver al trabajo fue fácil. Y el hecho de que Ichigo no intentase hacerla cambiar de opinión significaba que a él tampoco le habría hecho demasiada gracia…

Pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a pasarse los días en casa, sin nada más que hacer que ocupar sus días en estar siempre deseable cuando él volviese a casa por las noches, así que se enroló en las filas de una agencia de contratación temporal de secretarias y, una vez se acostumbró al ir y venir de una empresa a la otra, empezó a disfrutar con el nuevo trabajo. Le gustaba el anonimato que le proporcionaban las estancias cortas.

Y, por encima de todo, le proporcionaba una sensación de independencia, y algo de lo que hablar con el hombre tan apasionado que era su marido, aparte del sexo y la cama.

Sexo y cama... en realidad, las dos únicas cosas que tenían en común. Y si en algún momento, las advertencias de Ran de que aquella luna de miel no podía durar para siempre le hacían pararse a pensar, rápidamente las ignoraba. Porque enfrentarse a las respuestas sería poner en peligro el precario bote en el que tan felizmente navegaba.

Así que el destino lo hizo por ella. El destino cruel fue lo que le arrancó le venda de los ojos. Y el hecho de que ocurriera en medio de una calle de las más concurridas de Londres aumentó su crueldad, ya que no tuvo más remedio que abrir los ojos y ver.

Ichigo debía estar fuera del país, en un viaje de negocios a Estados Unidos; eso era lo que él le había dicho. Era la primera vez que se separaban, y Rukia lo echó de menos terriblemente cada noche en su cama vacía.

La llamaba toda las noches, eso sí. Cada noche, antes de irse a la cama, la llamaba para desearle buenas noches, su voz cálida, tierna y sincera al decirle que la echaba de menos. La verdad era que su actitud hacia ella en aquellas últimas semanas era siempre así, con la pasión atemperada por algo que rayaba casi en el amor.

Una ilusión más que el destino decidió hacer añicos. Quizás fuese un golpe de fortuna que Rangiku estuviese a su lado para apoyarla en el momento en que por fin vio hasta dónde se había estado engañando.

Era miércoles, y Ran y ella estaban de camino a su acostumbrada comida de los miércoles. Rafe tenía que volver aquella misma noche, y Rukia iba perdida en sus propios pensamientos mientras caminaban por la calle, en el recibimiento que iba a hacerle.

Los ojos le brillaban con la luz de la anticipación mientras caminaban, y apenas era capaz de escuchar lo que Rukia le iba contando sobre la disposición de las mesas y las flores de la boda. Fue entonces cuando los vio saliendo de un hotel en la acera de enfrente, y todo, todo lo que tenía vida dentro de ella, la perdió en un instante.

Eran Ichigo y Orihime.

Se detuvieron en las escaleras de la entrada y se miraron el uno al otro. Las manos de ella se apoyaron en las solapas de la chaqueta de Ichigo, y le dijo algo por lo que él las cubrió con las suyas. La mujer de cabeza castaña añadió algo, a lo que el pareció contestar con aspereza... antes de bajar la cabeza y besarla.

-No -susurró Rukia.

Sí, insistió el destino. _Es la hora de la verdad. Aquí la tienes, ante tus ojos. Mírala._

Ichigo, el hombre con el que se había casado. Ichigo, el hombre al que se había entregado noche tras noche. Ichigo, el hombre en el que había llegado a confiar y creer. El hombre del que se había enamorado locamente, ciegamente, estúpidamente, seguía amando a Madeleine. Nunca había dejado de hacerlo.

-¿Rukia? -la llamó su amiga. Debía haberse tambaleado-. ¿Qué demonios... Dios mío -gimió-. ¿No es aquel Ichigo, el hombre que esta con...

Rukia no oyó nada más, porque de pronto echó a correr, ciega, en un esfuerzo por alejarse de allí lo antes posible.

-¡Rukia!

Ignoró el grito alarmado de Rangiku, ignoró las quejas de la gente con la que se chocó, lo ignoró todo mientras corría, cruzando calles sin mirar, huyendo tanto de sí misma como de Ichigo.

-¡Rukia! -la mano de Rangiku la sujetó con fuerza por un brazo-. ¡Por amor de Dios! -exclamó, furiosa-. ¿Qué pretendes hacer... matarte?

-Tengo que...irme -contestó, jadeando, y empezó a temblar violentamente.

-Lo que tienes es que calmarte -la reprendió con dureza, y miró a su alrededor-. Venga -dijo-. Estamos a un paso de la cafetería, así que vamos a tomar una copa y me explicas de qué demonios va todo esto.

Y guió a Rukia por la calle hasta la cafetería.

-Y ahora -dijo, cuando ya estuvieron sentadas con una copa de brandy delante de Rukia-, dime: ¿quién era esa mujer? ¿La conoces?

-Era... era Orihime -balbució.

-¿Te refieres a la Madeleine con que se ha casado Uryuu? preguntó con el ceño fruncido-. Entonces, no pasa nada, ¿no? Es su cuñada. -Está enamorado de ella. Siempre lo ha estado.

Y siempre lo estará, añadió en silencio y cerrando los ojos. -Bebe -le ordenó Rangiku al ver que volvía a temblar-. Lo necesitas. Bebe.

Casi desesperadamente, Rukia bebió, y al sentir que los vapores de la bebida empapaban su sistema, empezó a controlarse.

-Ahora, explícame que quieres decir -insistió Rangiku.

Abrió los ojos y el horror estaba claramente reflejado en ellos. Un horror que Ichigo habría reconocido de inmediato. Pero Ichigo estaba con Orihime.

-Ichigo está enamorado de Orihime -repitió-. Creo que incluso estuvieron un tiempo juntos -añadió-, hasta que Orihime no supo de qué hermano estaba enamorada y terminó huyendo de ambos para irse a pasar una temporada con su madre en Estados Unidos.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú todo esto?

-Ichigo me lo conto. Yo... oí por casualidad una conversación telefónica y... me enfrenté a él -tragó saliva-. Ichigo me lo confesó todo.

Rangiku se la quedó mirando estupefacta... aunque, en el fondo, siempre había sospechado que había algo escondido tras la razón por la que Ichigo Kurosaki había ocupado el lugar de su hermano.

-Y sabiéndolo, ¿has seguido con él?

-Yo acababa de perder a Uryuu, y él había perdido a Orihime. El me dijo que por qué no nos consolábamos mutuamente...

-¡Hombre, qué bonito! ¡Maldito manipulador! ¿Es que no se molestó en pensar lo que ese arreglo te iba a hacer a ti, después de lo que has pasado con Uryuu?

-Los dos lo hemos pasado, y Ichigo ha sido muy bueno conmigo -añadió, aunque no pudo Comprender por qué lo estaba defendiendo-. No puedo creer que sea capaz de hacerme daño deliberadamente.

-Entonces ¿qué haces aquí sentada sufriendo de esta manera?

-No...

-¿Qué no? Le retorcería el pescuezo a ese bastardo con mis propias manos.

-No puede evitar quererla, Ran -lo disculpó en voz baja.

-¿Ah, no? -se burló-. Entonces, si Uryuu entrase aquí ahora mismo, te parecería justificable echarte en sus brazos, ¿no?

No. Rukia contestó que no con la cabeza.

-Con Uryuu, no -susurró. Pero si fuera Ichigo...

-No, Rukia... -comprendió Rangiku-. Estás loca -musitó-. Estás completamente loca...Toma -le acercó la copa de brandy-. Bebe un poco más.

Estaba temblando otra vez.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? -preguntó Rangiku.

No lo sé, pensó, cerrando de nuevo los ojos... y deseó no haberlo hecho, porque volvió a verla expresión de su cara antes de besar a Orihime.

Y le dolió. Le dolió como nada le había dolido antes.

Sin embargo, ¿qué derecho tenía ella a estar sintiéndose traicionada cuando sabía desde un principio cuáles eran los sentimientos de Ichigo?

No era culpa suya que ella hubiese cometido la torpeza de enamorarse de él.

-¿Vas a dejarlo?

¿Dejarlo?

El pánico se apoderó de ella. Un pánico atroz que volvió hielo su carne. ¡Dios, ayúdame!", rogó en silencio.

-No puedo pensar ahora -susurró-. Necesito tiempo... espacio para...

-Lo que necesitas, Rukia -cortó Rangiku con impaciencia... ¡es quitarte la venda de una vez por todas! ¿Es que no tuviste bastante con Uryuu, como para volver a hacer lo mismo con su hermano? Rukia la miró sin comprender.

-¿Qué qui... quieres decir? -balbució.

Rangiku apartó la mirada.

-Uryuu se burló de ti desde el primer día -dijo, cargada de amargura-. Todo el mundo se daba cuenta... tanta sonrisa embaucadora, todo su encanto no era más que una farsa. Pero tu inocencia lo hizo caer en su trampa, ¡y ahora has hecho lo mismo con el cerdo de su hermano! Así que hazte un favor, Rukia -suspiró-. ¡Desaparece antes de que los hermanos Kurosaki acaben contigo!

«Demasiado tarde. Ya lo han hecho

-¿Qué crees que habían estado haciendo en ese hotel, eh? –preguntó Rangiku.

Rukia se puso de pie, incapaz de asimilar la respuesta.

-Te... tengo que irme -balbuceó.

-¡No, Rukia! – Rangiku la sujetó por un brazo, y sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor por el golpe bajo que no había tenido más remedio que asestarle a su amiga-. Siento haber dicho eso... ¡Por favor, siéntate! Tenemos que seguir hablando. Aún no estás en condiciones de ir a ninguna parte.

_No estás en condiciones..._

Y seguía sin estar en condiciones cuando llegó a casa de Ichigo una hora después.

Debería haber vuelto al trabajo, pero no se sintió capaz, aunque tampoco quería estar sola en aquella casa. Durante las últimas semanas, había empezado a pensar en ella como en su hogar, pero ahora había vuelto a ser el lugar más extraño que la tierra podía ofrecerle. Y al estar allí en medio, pisando el suelo de tarima pulida, pensó en otra casa, en un verdadero hogar, y no en un lugar construido sobre una ilusión.

El único hogar en e1 que quería estar en aquel preciso momento de su vida...

Cuando el timbre sonó, hacia las ocho de la tarde, Rukia lo estaba esperando, pero aun así le costó un gran esfuerzo levantarse de la silla desde la que se suponía que había estado viendo la televisión, aunque en realidad, había estado esperando por aquello: Un enfrentamiento con Ichigo.

Con la boca seca y el rostro sin expresión, caminó hasta la puerta. Desde dentro podía ver su silueta a través del cristal emplomado, y presintió su impaciencia al oír de nuevo el timbre.

Rukia se pasó las manos por las perneras de los vaqueros. No había vuelto a ponerse aquellos viejos pantalones desde que se marchase de allí, de casa de sus tíos, hacía ya casi dos meses, ni tampoco aquel sencillo jersey de punto. Ambas cosas formaban parte del escaso número de prendas que se había dejado allí. El resto de sus cosas, seguían colgadas en los armarios de la casa de Ichigo. No había tenido el valor suficiente para hacer las maletas, sino que se había limitado a dejarle una nota en el estudio, junto con el anillo de compromiso, dentro de un sobre.

La nota sólo decía No _puedo seguir viviendo esta mentira Lo siento. El _escaso orgullo que le quedaba intacto le impedía confesar que el verdadero motivo de su marcha era que le había descubierto traicionándola.

Y ahora estaba allí, tal y como esperaba; había venido en busca de la verdad.

La verdad. «Eres una imbécil, Rukia», se dijo mientras con mano temblorosa hacía girar el picaporte.

Allí estaba el, vestido con la misma ropa que le había visto con Orihime. El mismo traje gris marengo que había arrugado al apretar a la otra mujer contra su pecho para besarla. La misma camisa blanca, la misma corbata a rayas, aunque _flojo _ya el nudo. Su rostro era una máscara inexpresiva y dura que ya había visto antes alguna vez, aunque en aquel momento no recordase cuando, y la miraba a los _ojos _intentando encontrar la confirmación de que aquello no fuese más que un mal chiste.

Pero no lo era, y al final pareció aceptarlo.

-¿Puedo entrar?

Rukia bajó la mirada y se hizo a un lado.

Ichigo se detuvo justo delante de ella, y Rukia se aferró al porno de la puerta. Entonces lo vio levantar un brazo, y pensar que iba a tocarla le hizo dar un respingo, porque no podría soportar que la tocase. Pero todo lo que hizo él fue soltar la puerta de su mano y cerrarla despacio antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hasta el salón. Rukia se quedó allí de pie un instante. Necesitaba recobrar fuerzas antes de entrar y enfrentarse a él.


	10. Chapter 10

Este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia y aquí es donde se revela la realidad de todo… espero lo disfruten

CAPITULO 10

ICHIGO estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación, la chaqueta abierta y echada hacia atrás y las manos hechas puños y apoyados en las caderas en una postura que sólo podía interpretarse como agresiva.

-Sera mejor que me expliques que es todo esto, y más vale que la explicación sea buena, Rukia -le advirtió-. Estoy cansado y no ando sobrado de humor para esto.

Estaba claro que no. Estaba enfadado. Cabreado.

-Ya te lo dije todo en la nota -contestó, y apartó la mirada simplemente porque le dolía demasiado mirar al hombre que había llegado a imaginar como suyo.

Y ese había sido su mayor error; olvidar cómo habían empezado y no recordar que todo era una ilusión.

-¿Te refieres a lo de vivir una mentira? ¿Es eso lo que crees que hemos estado haciendo, viviendo una gran mentira?

-Sí.

Era así de sencillo y de honesto, pero no podía seguir allí de pie, queriéndolo y odiándolo al mismo tiempo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el televisor seguía hablándole a la audiencia perdida, así que lo utilizó como excusa para moverse y apagarlo... aunque el resultado fue peor, ya que aquel silencio empezó a palpitar en laatmósfera ya cargada.

-Así que me dejas, sin más ni más -dijo él-. Sin discusión. Sin que ni siquiera haya habido un detalle que permitiera saber que lo sentías así. Simplemente te levantaste esta mañana, decidiste que habíamos estado viviendo una mentira y te marchaste, sin más ni más.

Su ira la cercenaba como un cuchillo y contestó por instinto.

-¿Qué hubieras preferido que hiciera? ¿Seguir fingiendo hasta que fueses tú quien se hartase?

Aquello lo sorprendió de verdad, y al mismo tiempo lo obligó a mirarla, pero a mirarla de verdad, con atención, y Rukia deseó haberse contenido, porque supo a ciencia cierta que estaba viendo su palidez, los círculos negros alrededor de los _ojos _que sin duda debían estar recordándole otra ocasión en la que él había sido testigo de su sufrimiento.

-Aquí ocurre algo más -decidió él-. He hecho algo, ¿verdad? He hecho algo sin querer que te ha ofendido tanto que me has dejado plantado. Rukia sintió que el corazón se le encogía.

-¿Es que no te parece bastante que hayamos pasado los dos últimos meses viviendo una mentira juntos?

-No, no lo es -replicó, acercándose a ella, y Rukia tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no retroceder-. ¡Porque lo que hemos compartido cada noche en nuestra cama no ha sido una mentira, Rukia, y tú lo sabes!

-Un matrimonio es algo más que sólo sexo -denunció.

-Sí -asintió-. Hay otra cosa que se llama compartir. Compartir lobueno y lo malo. Y otra cosa que se llama hablar -alzó una mano para cubrir su mejilla-. Hablar de los problemas a intentar arreglarlos.-Yo ya he solucionado el mío marchándome -espetó.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Ya te he dicho por qué! -gritó, y apartó la mano antes de que pudiera hacer algo tan absurdo como volverse y besarla. Él simplemente volvió a ponerla en el mismo sitio.

-En ese caso, inténtalo otra vez. Y sigue intentándolo hasta que encuentres algo que yo pueda aceptar como la verdad. Porque si esperas que crea, Rukia, que no puedes soportar que te toque, es que eres tonta, y lo que es aún peor, ¡que yo también lo soy!

Y como para demostrar que lo que había dicho era cierto, la rodeó por la cintura.

-¡Estaba mal, Ichigo! -le dijo, desesperada-. ¡Te lo dije desde el primer día!

-Mal, ¿eh? Hace cuatro noches estabas en mis brazos, con las piernas enlazadas en la espalda y mirándome a los _ojos _mientras compartíamos la experiencia más... perfecta que jamás habíamos compartido. ¿Y ahora te atreves a decirme que estaba mal?

Dios... Rukia cerró los ojos a intentó tragar saliva porque de pronto lo había visto con Orihime así, de aquella misma forma, y no podía soportarlo... ¡no podía!

-Yo no he dicho que el sexo no estuviera bien.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que me quieres decir? ¿Que ya no te es suficiente?

-¡Nunca me ha sido suficiente!

Y era evidente que no lo había sido para ninguno de los dos. Una vez más intentó soltarse y una vez más, él se lo impidió.

-Está bien -murmuró-. Dime lo que necesitas e intentaré dártelo. Y su voz era tan tensa y tan áspera que casi llegó a creer que le importaba más de lo que ella creía.

Entonces volvió verlo con Orihime y se derrumbó.

-No puedes darme lo que yo quiero -susurró débilmente.

Hubo un silencio durante el cual él asimiló lo que acababa de decirle.-Dios mío -dijo, como si una idea repentina acabase de asaltarle-. Es Uryuu, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? -Rukia frunció el ceño-. Yo no...

-¡Cállate! -la interrumpió, soltándola de golpe para llevarse ambas manos a la nuca. Estaba tan tenso, todo él, que Rukia contuvo la respiración.

-Debería habérmelo imaginado -dijo, tras una carcajada cargada de sarcasmo-. Ese bastardo vuelve a Londres el lunes, y tú me dejas el miércoles.

-Pero si yo no he visto a Uryuu -contestó.

No había caído en la cuenta de que podría haber utilizado sus palabras como vía de escape, pero era ya demasiado tarde. De todas formas, él no la creyó.

-Mientes -la acusó, apretando un puño-. Por supuesto que lo has visto.

¿Habría llegado a esa conclusión por su propio encuentro con Orihime?

-¿Y qué ha hecho? -preguntó con otra dolorosa carcajada-. ¿Aprovechar la primera oportunidad que se le ha presentado, estando yo fuera de la ciudad, para desnudar su alma ante ti y pedirte perdón?

No dejaba de tener su gracia que fuese precisamente el quien la acusara, cuando ella lo había visto con sus propios ojos rogándole algo a Orihime... y hasta se hubiera reído de la ironía si hubiera tenido ganas, pero se limitó a apretar los dientes y a mirarlo desafiante.

-Maldito gusano –masculló él ante su falta de respuesta-. ¿Cuánto tiempo le costó volverse a ganar tu corazón, Rukia? ¿Un par de minutos? ¿Una hora, quizás, interpretando el papel de amante confuso?

-Cualquiera diría que estás celoso, Ichigo -espetó.

Aquellas palabras tuvieron el efecto más increíble sobre él. Sus ojos se volvieron casi tan negros como los de ella y enrojeció como si acabase de exponer a la vista de cualquiera su secreto mejor guardado. Y fue precisamente la visión de esa rabia lo que la alarmó de tal modo que la hizo retroceder.

Pero él alargó el brazo y sujetándola por la nuca, se adueñó de su boca en un beso salvaje y duro.

Y todo lo que de especial había sentido por él, cayó como un pájaro herido a sus pies. Para cuando la soltó, Rukia estaba sollozando.

-Saca tus cosas de mi casa -le dijo, dando media vuelta-. No quiero encontrarme con un sólo signo de que has estado allí para mañana por la noche, ¿queda claro?

Muy claro.

-Una cosa más -añadió cuando abría ya la puerta-. Dile a Uryuu que como se le ocurra hacer daño a Orihime con todo esto, me encargaré personalmente de retorcerle el pescuezo.

Ah, la pobre Orihime. El quid de todo aquello. No había que herir a Orihime.

-Eres un hipócrita -le lanzó.

Ichigo se detuvo en la misma puerta y se volvió hacia ella con toda su furia.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-¿Te he visto con Orihime! -lo acusó.

-¿Qué -entonces le tocó a él fruncir el ceño confundido-. ¿Cuándo?

-Hoy. En las escaleras del Connaught -no podía parar, así que siguióhablando-. ¡Así que no te atrevas a hablarme a mí de moralidad cuando tú no eres mejor que tu hermano o que yo!

Entonces deseó no haber abierto la boca cuando vio que su expresión de ira se transformaba en aguda inteligencia.

Enfadada consigo misma, dio media vuelta.

-¿No te ibas ya?

-Era eso, ¿verdad? -preguntó-. Ese es el verdadero problema... no se trata de Uryuu y tú, sino de Orihime y yo.

Orihime... aquel maldito nombre le hizo temblar.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de marcharte?

-¡No hasta que me digas la verdad!

De pronto estaba de nuevo a su lado y el corazón le dolía a cada latido, la garganta se le llenaba de lágrimas porque deseaba tanto darse la vuelta y abrazarse a él...

Abrazarse a él y perderse de nuevo en aquella bendita ilusión. Pero fue Ichigo quien lo hizo por ella. Fue él quien la tomó en sus brazos mientras ella intentaba librarse de él.

-¡Suéltame!

-No. ¡Quiero la verdad! -insistió-.¿Te has visto con Uryuu una sola vez desde que te casaste conmigo?

Quería mentir y decir que sí, porque sabía que con eso le haría daño, pero no podía mentir. Ya no. Estaba harta de hacerlo.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no! -espetó.

-Pero tú me has visto con Orihime, y con eso te ha bastado para pensar que podías dejarme sin más explicación. ¿Es eso?

-Ya te advertí una vez, Ichigo, que no estaba dispuesta a vivir con el fantasma de Orihime metido en el armario.

-¿Y crees que yo podría vivir con el de Uryuu?

-¡Pero es que tú no tienes razón para ver su fantasma! ¡No he vuelto a mencionar su nombre, y por supuesto, no he vuelto a verme con él!

-No era un encuentro secreto.

Rukia se encogió de hombros.

-No importa. Te reuniste con ella, yo te vi, y ahora no puedo seguir viviendo contigo. Es tan sencillo como eso.

Intentó soltarse una vez más.

-Y una mierda -masculló-. Es tan sencillo como... esto.

_Esto _fue que su boca volvió a acercarse una vez más. _Esto _fue la oscura necesidad que surgió por encima de toda la ira, el dolor y el resentimiento que estaba intentando controlar y que quedó ahogado en ella

-¿También la has besado así a ella? -espetó cuando se separaron.

Pretendía herirlo, pero todo lo que consiguió fue una especie de sonrisa burlona.

-Orihime no sabría lo que es la verdadera pasión aunque le saltase encima y le mordiera -se burló-. Mientras que tú -se acercó de nuevo y lamió su labio inferior; Rukia gimió de placer-... no puedes vivir sin ella.

Y se dispuso a hacerla enfrentarse a la humillante verdad manteniendo sus labios a punto de rozar los suyos, esperando, hasta que fue ella quien no pudo aguardar más y cruzó el breve espacio que los separaba. Ichigo había ganado y lo sabía. La forma en que se pegó a él, cómo hundió los dedos en su pelo, cómo le besó fue la confirmación que necesitaba…

-Eres un hombre despreciable... te odio-susurró, temblando de arriba abajo cuando él la separó.

-Extraña emoción el odio -se burló él-. Suele devorarlo todo al final; incluido el amor. Vamos, recoge tu chaqueta -añadió, arrogante-. Nos vamos a casa.

-¡No! -protestó ella-. ¡No voy a volver contigo, Ichigo! Jamás volvería a vivir a la sombra del fantasma de Orihime.

-Sí vas a venir.

-¿Por qué? -gritó-. ¿Por qué quieres que vaya si no es a mí a quien quieres.

-Tú no sabes qué es lo que yo quiero –replicó él. Su respuesta le llegó dentro... porque era verdad. Lo único que sabía era que deseaba su cuerpo, nada más.

-Pero ya es hora de que sepas lo que quiero añadió-, así que tienes diez minutos para cerrar esta casa, porque después te vienes conmigo, incluso si tengo que llevarte gritando y pataleando.

Y Rukia lo creyó capaz de hacerlo. Había algo determinante en su expresión.

-Diez minutos -repitió al verla inmóvil, intentando adivinar qué tendría pensado para ella cuando llegasen a casa, aparta de sexo, claro.

Y quizás fuese eso todo, se dijo mientras hacía lo que él le había ordenado. Quizás fuese sólo sexo lo que buscase en una mujer, incluyendo a Orihime, añadió con una pequeña sensación de triunfo.

Porque fuera cual fuese el poder que tenía sobre él, no lo excitaba sexualmente hablando. Eso estaba claro.

-Estoy lista -dijo, y al llegar a la puerta del salón lo vio guardarse el teléfono móvi1.

¿Con quién habría estado hablando? Pero no tuvo tiempo de pararse a pensar porque él pasó una mano por su cintura y con la otra apago la luz.

-La próxima vez que vengamos aquí -dijo Ichigo con toda la intención-, será para darles la bienvenida a tus tíos.

Rukia no contestó ¿Qué podía decir? De todas formas, la mano que él llevaba en su cintura lo sabía todo. El viaje en coche hasta su casa se realizó en el más absoluto silencio. No podría decir por qué, pero le sentía muy tenso, y esa tensión iba creciendo a medida que se acercaban a la casa. Y al llegar, vio que había otro coche aparcado delante de la puerta. ¿A

Qué nuevo horror tendría que enfrentarse?

-Hay alguien aquí -dijo, aunque fuese innecesario-. ¿Quién es? Ichigo no se molestó en contestar, sino que bajó de coche y abrió la puerta de Rukia para ofrecerle un brazo y conducirla al salón. La puerta estaba cerrada y antes de entrar lo vio tomar aire.

Hizo girar el pomo de la puerta, y fue entonces, a ver al hombre que los aguardaba, cuando comprendió el porqué de la pausa.

Uryuu.

Uryuu... incómodo y tenso también, la expresión preocupada. No dijo nada. Nadie dijo nada Y a su espalda Ichigo, observando las reacciones de ambos con toda atención.

Hasta que por fin comprendió lo que estaba pasando. Ichigo se había propuesto enfrentarlos.

-Vaya, vaya -dijo Rukia cuando consiguió reaccionar-. Los hermanos Kurosaki. Qué bonita sorpresa. Sólo nos falta que aparezca Orihime para poder hacer un intercambio de novias.

Uryuu hizo una mueca.

-Rukia, no -murmuró, incómodo.

-No estoy dispuesta a pasar por esto -dijo, y dio media vuelta hacia la puerta.

Pero Ichigo apoyó las manos en sus hombros para que no saliera.

-Tú te quedas -dijo-. Antes has dicho que ya no podías seguir viviendo una mentira, así que te vas a quedar, a ver si puedes vivir mejor con la verdad.

¿La verdad?

-¿De verdad piensas que me voy a creer ni una sola palabra de lo que diga tu hermano?

-Lo harás, si es que el valora su posición en esta familia –contestó Ichigo-. Sabe perfectamente porque estas aquí y lo que hay en juego –sus ojos parecían de granito-. Así que te quedas, escuchas, y después hablamos tú y yo.

Con un gesto de infinita arrogancia, Ichigo la dejó plantada allí, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

De nuevo el silencio palpitó en la estancia.

-Supongo que la amenaza implícita de Ichigo es que puedo salir con los pies por delante si me atrevo a hacerte daño -comentó Uryuu secamente, pero la expresión gélida de Rukia no se conmovió ante su intento de quitar hierro a la situación-. ¿Es que ya no me encuentras gracioso, Rukia? -intentó de nuevo.

-Ni te encuentro gracioso, ni tengo nada que decirte.

-Lo suponía, pero mi hermano mayor insistió...al menos en que fuese yo quien hablara contigo.

-Pues yo no tengo el más mínimo deseo de escuchar -replicó-, así que te lo voy a poner fácil, Uryuu, diciéndote que me hiciste un favor dejándome plantada.

-¿Porque así has conseguido a Ichigo?

Ella se irguió, desafiante

.

Lo adoro -declaró-. En una semana de estar con él, me había olvidado hasta de tu cara.

Aquello le dolió.

-Eso no es nada nuevo. Ichigo siempre me ha eclipsado, así que no me extraña que te enamorases de él. De hecho, hasta lo esperaba.

–Se puede saber qué quieres decir con eso?

Nada más que lo que he dicho -contestó, y tras encogerse de hombros, caminó pasta -la ventana. Era de noche, así que no podía ver más allá de la terraza, pero mantuvo la vista clavada en algún punto.

-Me he pasado la vida compitiendo con Ichigo por unas cosas o por otras -suspiró-. Cuando era más joven, competía con el por la aprobación de mi padre; aunque todo el mundo, incluido yo mismo, sabía que jamás podría ser para él lo que el bueno de Ichigo. Su primogénito -añadió con sequedad-. El niño grande, duro y listo. En el colegio ocurría lo mismo.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones mientras Rukia se sentaba en la silla más próxima.

-Asistía a los mismos colegios a los que el bueno de Ichigo había asistido antes, y me había dejado un legado tras de él que era imposible de igualar... por mucho que lo intentara -puntualizó con ironía-. Y por supuesto, ha pasado siempre lo mismo en el trabajo. Ichigo Kurosaki, el peso pesado contra Uryuu, el peso pluma...

Rukia no pudo evitar sentir lástima por él. Estaba en lo cierto. Uryuu siempre había sido clasificado como el hermano más débil, el menos efectivo.

-La única persona a la que, sin sombra de duda, yo le importaba más que mi hermano era Orihime. Orihime era mía -dijo con voz áspera-. Había sido mía desde el momento en que nos conocimos en una de esas fiestas de adolescentes, cuando teníamos quince años.

-Cuando Orihime me miraba, sólo me veía a mí; a nadie más. Era mía, pero al final, hasta ella me traicionó con Ichigo.

Rukia sintió que el corazón se le contraía, porque no importaba lo que Uryuu le hubiese hecho pasar; aun así, comprendía perfectamente lo que debía haber pasado, lo doloroso que debía haber sido esa traición.

-Pero Ichigo jamás haría nada con ella, claro.

Rukia lo miro con los ojos de par en par. Temía que saber que Ichigo estaba enamorado de Orihime. Tenía que saberlo, ¿no?

-Nunca me haría algo así, aunque he necesitado unos cuantos meses de insistencia de Orihime para llegar a convencerme -continuó-. Me he acostumbrado de tal modo a culpar a Ichigo de todos los fracasos de mi vida que era incapaz de darme cuenta de que él es la única persona que me quiere de verdad, a la que le importan de verdad mis sentimientos y que jamás me traicionaría...

«Ojala fuera, cierto, deseó Rukia. Aunque fuese sólo por el bien de Uryuu, porque él iba a llevarse la peor parte si de verdad consideraba a su hermano un noble caballero.

-Pero antes de llegar a comprender todo esto siguió-, apareciste tú. Contigo encontré la oportunidad de hacerle sufrir como él me había hecho sufrir a mí. Y lo siento, Rukia -se giró para mirarla-. Y lo hice sin pararme a pensar el daño que te iba a hacer a ti, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Rukia frunció el ceño.

-¿Y cómo iba a darte yo el poder de herir a tu hermano?

Él frunció también el ceño, como si no comprendiese la pregunta.

-Todos lo sabíamos, Rukia -dijo, como si eso lo explicase todo-. Todos los que estuvimos presentes el día del encontronazo contigo, nos quedamos atónitos viendo al gran hombre agacharse para ayudar a la mecanógrafa.

Él se echó a reír extrañado al ver levantarse a Rukia muy despacio de su silla.

-¿Quieres decir que...? -tragó saliva-. ¿Quieres decir que insististe por mi hasta que conseguiste que me enamorara, solamente porque pensaste que estabas apoderándote de algo que Ichigo quería para sí?

Uryuu no contestó, no necesitaba hacerlo, porque todo estaba muy claro. La había utilizado, había jugado con sus sentimientos, incluso se había atrevido a llegar hasta el mismísimo día de su boda, ¿y todo porque creía que así le hacía daño a su hermano?

-¡Pero si Ichigo nunca ha estado enamorado de mí, imbécil! -le gritó-. ¡Me has hecho pasar por todo esto para nada!

-Por supuesto que lo está -replicó él... y tuvo la desfachatez de hacerlo con una sonrisa!-. ¡Pero si era la noticia del año! ¡El gran jefe perdiendo su habitual frialdad para degollar al pobre Jack Mellor y enviarlo después a pedirte disculpas sólo para poder descubrir quién eras sin llamar la atención! -relató con una tremenda crueldad.

¿Podría ser cierto todo aquello? Con sólo pararse a pensar en aquella posibilidad, necesitó volver a sentarse.

-Pero... ¿y Orihime? -susurró.

-¿Orihime? -todo el sarcasmo desapareció de su rostro y lo vio ponerse a la defensiva-. Ya lo ha superado. Fue sólo algo pasajero. Ichigo intentó decírmelo montones de veces, pero yo no quise escucharlo, pero es que me dolía tanto que fuese precisamente Orihime quien me abandonase por él... Ichigo tuvo que ser incluso brutal para que ella se diese cuenta de la verdad, pero para entonces yo ya no quería saber nada de ella, así que se marchó a casa de su madre en Chicago. No volvimos a vernos hasta que Ichigo la hizo volver cuando supo lo que estaba intentando hacer contigo.

Pero todo eso no quería decir que Ichigo hubiera dejado de estar enamorado de Orihime. Sólo que era demasiado íntegro como para robarle la mujer a su hermano.

-Dime, Uryuu, ¿habrías seguido adelante con nuestra boda si Orihime no hubiera vuelto?

Él clavó la mirada en sus zapatos.

-No renuncié a casarme contigo por Orihime. Lo hice porque Ichigo me rogó que lo hiciera.

-¡Vamos, Uryuu! ¡Pero si ya lo habías arreglado todo para casarte con Orihime el mismo día que ibas a casarte conmigo!

El la miró. Había enrojecido.

-Era a Orihime a quien iba a dejar plantada en el altar, y no a ti. El horror de la expresión de Rukia le hizo bajar de nuevo la mirada.

-Y lo habría hecho si Ichigo no hubiera venido a verme aquella mañana tan desecho que yo... -tragó saliva y suspiró-. Tienes razón, Rukia; soy un imbécil. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes ¡y hasta Orihime e Ichigo lo saben!

Hubo otra pausa, otra mueca de desprecio hacia sí mismo. Ichigo desnudó su maldita alma ante mi aquella mañana -dijo con voz ahogada-, y jamás me había sentido más despreciable en toda mi vida por haberle forzado a él, precisamente a él, a hacerlo.

¿De verdad habría ido Ichigo aquella mañana a rogarle a Uryuu que no se casara con ella?

-Así que será mejor que lo quieras, Rukia murmuró-, porque un hombre que está dispuesto a poner su orgullo a los pies de otro hombre por la mujer que ama, se merece recibir a cambio el mejor amor posible.

«Ya lo tiene», pensó, cuando la ilusión empezó a brillar en el centro de su ser.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Rukia le costó un rato encontrar a Ichigo. No estaba en ninguna de las habitaciones de abajo, Así que subió a buscarlo arriba, donde le encontró sentado recostado en uno de los grandes sofás junto a la chimenea, con los pies descalzos apoyados sobre la mesa.

Acababa de darse una ducha. Tenía el pelo mojado e iba vestido con su bata de felpa blanca. Había un vaso de lo que debía ser su whisky favorito sobre la alfombra, pero no debía haberlo tocado, ya que debía haberse quedado dormido nada más sentarse.

"Por el cambio de horario", se dijo, y con cuidado de no despertarlo, cerró la puerta y se quedó contemplándolo. Aquel era el hombre al que amaba. El hombre que la quería tanto a ella que había sido capaz de rogar a su hermano, casarse con ella, rodearla de lujos y arrullarla en la oscuridad inquietante de su poderosa sensualidad. Había luchado por ella, arriesgándose incluso a quedar en ridículo delante de los demás, y para colmo, había dejado su orgullo a un lado al pedirle a Uryuu que le expusiera la verdad.

La verdad.

Una verdad que se merecía otra, decidió, y tras saciar la mirada con su imagen, entró en el dormitorio.

Estaba empezando a despertarse cuando volvió con el pelo suelto, tal y como le gustaba a él, recién duchada y envuelta en otra esponjosa bata de baño también blanca.

El corazón le latía demasiado deprisa, porque había necesitado armarse de valor para acercarse a el así, ya que no sabía de qué humor iba a encontrárselo.

Seguía teniendo los ojos cerrados, pero había bajado la mano para alcanzar el vaso de whisky.

-Hola -le dijo en voz baja.

Ichigo abrió despacio los ojos.

-¿Ya has conseguido la verdad que querías? -le preguntó, implacable.

-Sí –le contestó con una sonrisa llena de dulzura.

-¿Y qué te ha parecido?

-Muy bien.

Entonces, antes de que el pudiera protestar, le quitó el vaso de la mano y se sentó en su regazo.

-¿Puedo besarte por ello, o estás aún demasiado enfadado como para eso?

Él no contestó, y la seriedad de su rostro siguió siendo la misma. No iba a ponérselo fácil.

-También puedo volver a marcharme, si te da lo mismo -ofreció.

Nada. Ni siquiera un parpadeó.

-El problema es -continuó en vena trágica-, que eres demasiado viejo para mí...

No funcionó.

-Lo sé -contestó él, con igual seriedad.

Rukia suspiró.

-Tienes doce años más que yo de experiencia, y no es justo.

El la miró a los ojos.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que espere doce años, mientras tú te pones al día?

-¿Para qué serviría? -suspiró-. Siempre me llevarías doce años de ventaja.

-Bueno... -cerró los ojos-. Si te sientes mejor, te diré que no me siento doce años mayor que tu... sino cincuenta.

-¡Pobre abuelito mío! -se lamentó, y sujetándole la cara entre las manos, le besó.

Aquello lo pilló desprevenido, y al principio no respondió; más bien al contrario. Pero ya que había cobrado la ventaja de la sorpresa, decidió seguir adelante, hasta que sintió que la tensión iba abandonándolo, que dejaba de intentar apartarla y que la besaba a su vez.

-¿Y esto, por qué? -le preguntó cuándo se separó de él.

-Pues porque, viejo o joven, te amo -contestó.

Pero no fue tan fácil.

-¿Dónde está Uryuu? -preguntó, como si relacionase inmediatamente el concepto del amor con el nombre de su hermano.

-Se ha ido. Ha vuelto con su preciosa esposa que no sabría cómo besar ni leyéndolo en un libro de instrucciones.

Ichigo arqueó las cejas.

-¿Uryuu te ha dicho eso?

-No, fuiste tú. Aunque no creeré ni una sola palabra de lo que tú digas, sabiendo tan bien que mientes, es un riesgo que no sé si correr...

-Ah, ya. Así que te lo ha contado todo, ¿no?

-Se siente culpable por haberte forzado a rogarle que me dejase.

-¿Rogarle? -protestó-. Qué cínico. ¡Lo amenacé con matarlo si no se dejaba de juegos, pero me niego a que me acusen de suplicar!

Rukia se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno... él lo vio así, y de todas formas -sonrió, deliciosa-, yo prefiero imaginarte rogándolo que me plantase para poder ocupar tú su lugar.

-Si yo estuviese en tu lugar, tendría cuidado con qué terreno pisas, porque sigo muy enfadado contigo.

Ya... Pero es que te he traído un regalo. Una pipa de la paz si lo prefieres.

Y vio cómo le mordía suavemente el labio, lo miró a los ojos esperando una respuesta:

Era una mirada que él ya había visto antes, justo en medio del mercado callejero más bullicioso del mundo, y sus ojos se oscurecieron al recordarlo. Aquella mirada juguetona y sensual podía hacerlo enloquecer, y sus sentidos reaccionaron como los navegantes ante los cantos de sirenas.

-Está bien -se rindió-¿Qué clase de regalo?

Rukia fue a desabrocharse el cinturón de la bata, pero él la sujetó.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Abrir tu regalo -contestó-. Soy yo. Es decir, si todavía me quieres después de la estupidez que he cometido hoy...

Ichigo cerró un instante los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos, su iris casi había desaparecido.

-Ven aquí -gimió, tirando de ella-. Tan ciega estás que no eres capaz de ver cuando un hombre está enamorado de ti de pies a cabeza?

-Supongo que sí -se lamentó-. ¡Pero yo también estoy enamorada de ti de pies a cabeza, Ichigo! Llevo tanto tiempo estándolo que casi no recuerdo cómo era antes mi vida.

-Bien -contestó él antes de besarla-. Y espero que sigas así, porque pienso poseer cada instante de tu vida.

-¿Y crees que no voy a hacer yo lo mismo con la tuya? Así que, como vuelva a verte dándole a Orihime un beso, aunque sea el más fraternal, desaparezco.

-Esa mujer es un verdadero suplicio -se quejó-. Era un suplicio cuando se encaprichó conmigo hace unos años, y sigue siendo un suplicio ahora. Fue a buscarme al aeropuerto para acompañarme hasta el Connaught e intentar convencerme de que perdonara a Uryuu por cómo te había utilizado.

-¿Por qué al Connaught?

-Uryuu ha vendido su apartamento, así que por ahora, viven allí Después van a marcharse a Chicago. Uryuu va a asociarse con su suegro. Y, con sinceridad, creo que le sentara bien salir de mi sombra.

-Aún no le has perdonado, ¿verdad?

É1 se encogió de hombros.

-A pesar del encanto que aparenta, no es una buena persona.

-Lo sé -Rukia suspiró-. Pero creo que, al menos, está empezando a darse cuenta de ello, si es, que te sirve de consuelo.

-El único consuelo que necesito ahora es que tú me asegures que soy lo que tú quieres de verdad, y no sólo el sustituto de Uryuu.

-No digas eso, por favor -susurró al ver una sombra de incertidumbre en sus ojos-. Siento que el hecho de que Uryuu y yo estuviéramos a punto de casarnos te hiciera daño, Ichigo, pero no encuentro la forma de conseguir que lo olvides. Pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que la primera vez que te vi en Deer & Epe cuando Uryuu y yo nos habíamos comprometido, me obsesionaba tanto y me preocupaba lo que tú pudieras pensar de mí. Quizás ya estaba enamorándome de ti sin saberlo -sugirió-. Es posible que estuviera tan asustada que no me atreviera a analizar por qué me inquietabas tanto.

Para sorpresa de Rukia, él empezó a sonreír.

-Aun a riesgo de parecer arrogante -bromeó-, soy lo bastante hombre como para saber lo que valgo. Sólo necesitaba tener tiempo para estar contigo. Un tiempo que pensé que no iba a conseguir...

-Eso es lo que dijiste hablando por teléfono desde Hong Kong –recordó ella.

-También dije que estaba enamorado de ti, pero tú decidiste creer que me refería a Orihime.

-Lo siento -se disculpó en voz baja.

-No te sientas. Para serte sincero, hasta sentí cierto alivio cuando malinterpretaste la conversación, porque así me quedaba algo de orgullo intacto.

-Mientras empleabas las dos semanas siguientes en abusar de mí.

-Habría que aclarar quien abusaba de quién -se burló.

-¡Eh, eh! Ten cuidado con lo que dices, porque tengo un testigo.

Y le mostró la muñeca con el reloj de Minnie.

-Pero yo también lo tengo -contestó él, y del bolsillo de la bata sacó el Buda de jade-. Dijiste: _que tengas suerte, Ichigo, ¿_te acuerdas? Pues he tenido suerte, Rukia -añadió-. Mucha suerte.

Y la besó con infinita ternura.

-Ven -susurró ella, tirando de su mano para que se levantara del sofá.

-¿Adónde vamos?

-A abrir tu regalo -contestó, tirando de él hacia el dormitorio.

Su dormitorio. Su hogar. Su vida. Su amor.

Nada de mentiras, ni de ilusiones, porque aquella era la verdad. La única verdad: ella lo amaba a él, y él la amaba a ella. Sencillo y gloriosamente

Nada más.

FIN

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y espero sus críticas y comentarios como siempre agradeciéndoles de antemano el leer mis fics, espero les gusten… me avisan si quieren más adaptaciones: si todavía no han leído mis otras adaptaciones pueden pasar a leerlas "UNA MUJER A MI MEDIDA" y "ENAMORADA DEL JEFE", que están muy interesantes. Estos fics como propósito tienen entretener y mostrar lo maravilloso que es la lectura

Bye nos leemos pronto


End file.
